


Assassin at Ouran

by Patolemus



Category: Assassination Classroom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, BAMF Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom), BAMF Ouran High School Host Club, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Basically drama ensues, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, M/M, Nagisa goes to Ouran, Shiota Hiromi's A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, because she can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolemus/pseuds/Patolemus
Summary: Nagisa manages to get a spot at Ouran Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan now that Kunigigaoka is pretty much shut down. She just wanted to lay low after her year at the End Class, but people are still talking about the moon incident, and soon Nagisa realizes that people could find out she was involved if she's not careful. Good thing she has the Host Club, right?
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa, Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Shiota Nagisa, Haninozuka Yasuchika & Shiota Nagisa, Haninozuka Yorihisa & Shiota Nagisa, Hitachiin Kaoru/Kanazuki Reiko, Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić & Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Karasuma Tadaomi & Shiota Nagisa, Morinozuka Satoshi & Haninozuka Yasuchika, Morinozuka Satoshi & Morinozuka Takashi, Morinozuka Satoshi & Shiota Nagisa, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Shiota Nagisa & The High School Host Club
Comments: 71
Kudos: 387





	1. O1

'_It's pink..._' was the only thing Nagisa could think while looking over her new school. Just _why_ did Nagisa decide to enroll at Ouran again? Ah, right, because nobody would ever think that someone of the 3-E class of Kunugigaoka, the End Class, would ever be able to get accepted in Ouran Academy. Yeah, now everything made sense to her again.

'_Ok, here goes nothing_' Nagisa thought, taking a deep breath before she started walking towards the building.

After the death of Korosensei, and the graduation of Kunugigaoka, Nagisa went through her options all over again. She had been accepted at the high school she wanted, but Karasuma-sensei had offered the class another option, since they had saved the world and all. He offered them the chance to enroll at the most prestigious high school in Japan, Ouran Academy. He said it was 'less than what they deserved, but that they could take it if they wanted'. Nagisa was the only one to accept, since she had plans that would be benefited with her attending at Ouran.

So here she was now, wandering across the halls looking for her class. It _would_ be 1-A, but her intelligence, Korosensei's teachings, and a bit of Karasuma-sensei's help had gotten her into 2-A, a whole year ahead. If Nagisa needed to be honest with herself, she was kinda proud of it. With that she had proven to the world that the End Class were more than a bunch of losers.

Nagisa's face lit up when she saw the sign at the door showing a glamorously written 2-A. The bluenette had come across at least fifty doors, and only four of them were classrooms. What kind of school needed not one, nor two, but _three_ kitchens? And none of them were even attached to the cafeteria!

Ok, so her class last year had a whole mountain to themselves. This was an entirely different thing. The mountain was meant to be a punishment, 'cause you had to actually _climb it_ to get to class, and Nagisa could assure anyone it was hell in winter. But this school was a freaking castle! Why would anyone—besides British wizards, have a castle for a school?

'_Damn these rich bastards...'_ Nagisa thought to herself before entering the class.

Besides her, the classroom was empty. She was the first one of the class. Well, her new flat was just down the street, so it only took her five minutes to get there. And because it was the first day, Nagisa chose the seat she like the most, at the front, but beside the window. Just like last year.

Willing to wait, Nagisa took out her phone to check if she had gotten any new messages, and of course she had. Her friends had the habit of talking like, _always_. 90% of the time it was just messing around, memes, and just to annoy the others with the sound of the notifications, but it was still funny, even if Nagisa herself was one of the most usual subjects to mock about.

So, everyone was just talking about their new schools. Most of them enrolled along with at least another person of the E class, and only Karma and herself were all by themselves. But Karma was at Kunugigaoka's high school with Gakushuu to compete with him—and honestly, to pass the time and hang out, so Nagisa was sure he would be just fine.

Nagisa replied with a text saying how unnecessarily big it all was and snapped a picture of the classroom before sending that too. Then, she put her phone back inside her pocket and took out a Sonic Ninja comic to read before class started.

That's how her new classmates found her when they finally started entering the class, and while the bluenette looked totally focused on her comic, she was analyzing everyone as they passed the door, noting how they walked, stood, and talked. Just that gave away a hell lot of useful information, 'cause now Nagisa knew which ones of them where superficially rich, and therefor people she really didn't want to be friends with.

Nobody made an attempt to sit next to her, and Nagisa didn't bother about the issue. She didn't really care, so she just let it be. Her classmates left her alone, and she was okay with that.

At least that was before a cheerful blonde crossed the door.

The guy was obviously half European at least, his features were occidental. French, maybe? Nagisa wasn't quite sure, but her instinct and her training with Bitch-sensei told her she was right. He was tall, above average, and had purple eyes. Weird, but still pretty. He was handsome, Nagisa had to admit that.

Like everyone else, he looked at Nagisa, obviously noticing her blue hair and the fact that he had never see her before. But instead of just ignoring her, the blond guy came near her with a big, blinding smile, and when he was close enough, he decided to actually _talk_ to her.

"Hello! I've never seen you around. Are you new?" that was in fact obvious, but Nagisa ignored it because the blond was making the effort to talk to her.

"Yeah, I just skipped a year because of my grades; that's why you've never seen me before." Nagisa answered with a small smile, deciding that the boy wasn't bad. "I'm Shiota Nagisa, but everyone just calls me Nagisa."

The blond boy smiled even more widely, causing his purple eyes to close a bit.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki, at your service Nagisa-kun." internally Nagisa made a face at the '-kun' but let it go. It wasn't that much of a bother anyways, and she wasn't even wearing the girls' uniform—'cause really, just looking at it made her sick, so he had an excuse.

"Thanks? I guess." Nagisa laughed a bit, not knowing exactly what to do next.

Fortunately, she never found out. Just when the silence was starting to get a bit awkward, another boy entered the classroom. Unlike Tamaki, he had black hair and glasses. He was almost as tall; only an inch and perhaps a half shorter. Compared to Nagisa, they were both giants anyways. But if measured to that small height... well, almost anyone was a giant compared to Nagisa. She was a midget, and even if she had hopes of growing a bit in the years to come, it wasn't likely. It sucked, but sadly, she had learned to live with it. With someone like Karma as her best friend, she was already used to being the short one.

Anyways, at the sight of the black-haired boy Tamaki instantly beamed happily, making his way towards him before greeting him with enough energy to light up all of Tokyo. Was it even possible for a human being to have that much energy this early? Nagisa didn't think so, and apparently, neither did that other guy, who just decided to generally ignore the blonde boy and take out a black notebook and a laptop instead.

'_Smooth_' thought Nagisa, a bit amused when he simply opened the laptop and began typing.

Nagisa was all alone again, so she took her comic once more and resume her reading, this time with no interruptions until the class began.

She was the new girl, all of these students knew each other since kindergarten, or at least last year. And for that reason, Nagisa had to stand up, walk to the front of the class, and talk about herself. Just perfect, right?

"Hi, I'm Shiota Nagisa, but you can just call me Nagisa. I'm fifteen, but I skipped a year. That's all, I guess." Nagisa introduced herself with an awkward smile. After the homeroom sensei let her go back to her seat the class continued as normal.

It was English for the first period, and Nagisa already knew the language very well thanks to Bitch-sensei, who had been teaching her various languages since Korosensei's death. It would be necessary anyways, and she liked it, so she wouldn't complain. For that reason, Nagisa just pretended to be paying attention to class, and instead she quickly finished the activities and looked around to watch all of her classmates.

She soon realized that at least 70% of the students were just there to have fun and make acquaintances. And the teachers didn't say anything because the students were all extremely rich and powerful! Damn those rich bastards...

The bell rang, and Nagisa walk to the front desk and gave her sheet to Himaru-sensei, who just looked at her a little surprise before folding it with the rest of them. Surely, she didn't really think she would be able to catch up that easily. Yeah, right.

Nagisa spent the twenty-minute break to wander around her classroom, trying not to get too far so she wouldn't get lost. Of course, that was the first thing that happened.

"Great, I have no idea where I am." Nagisa mumbled to herself. How was this even possible? Half a second ago she was, like, five meters away from her classroom, and now she was... she didn't know where she was. Oh, joy.

Defeated, and deciding to at least try to get back to class before the break was over, Nagisa kept walking, looking for a sign she had already seen, or something. What she found was better... maybe.

"Hey!" Nagisa, distracted looking at the wall, jumped a few feet in the air with the sudden noise, and the boy—well, she wasn't sure, it may have been a kid—laughed cheerily. "I'm sorry for startling you. It's just that I've never seen you before, and your hair is just _soooo_ awesome!" said a short boy in the high school's male uniform. He was with another guy, a total giant who also wore Ouran's prestigious uniform. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori. Nice to meet you!" Honey introduced himself and his friend boisterously.

"Ah." that was the only thing she got from the giant—Mori.

"My name is Shiota Nagisa, but everyone just calls me Nagisa." the bluenette smiled, a bit overwhelmed by the cheeriness that Honey had, a total opposite of his companion, who could have been a statue or something.

"Ok, Nagi-chan!" chirped happily Honey, and Nagisa couldn't help but to think it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her entire life. "You seem a little lost. Where are you trying to get to?" asked him and Nagisa felt like all her problems were solved. A kind soul was going to help her!

"Oh, I... I was investigating a bit, trying to get to know my surroundings, but I kinda got lost somehow... I'm trying to get to 2-A class." said her, chuckling a bit. Yeah, she sounded like a total idiot. Great.

"Oh, that's _suuuper_ close! Come on, we'll show you!" and with that the three of them started walking again, and Nagisa felt like slamming herself against the wall. She had just needed to turn right at the end of the hallway? Ok, she was definitely going to need a map to walk around this place.

When they came across the other students, Nagisa was able to breathe again. She kind of hated being late to class, Korosensei made school so great that she didn't want to miss any of it. And the habit just stayed, she supposed. Even now, Nagisa felt compelled to attend class.

"Thank you so much, you guys saved my life." Nagisa bowed her head gratefully, and Honey just laughed a bit, while Mori just... stood. Nagisa supposed it was a common thing for him.

"It was nothing, Nagi-chan! We needed to talk with Tama-chan and Kyo-chan anyways." Honey answered with a little shrug. Nagisa wasn't sure who the people he mentioned were, but it was none of her business, so she let it be.

"Oh... well, then, see you around, I guess." And with that they parted ways, not knowing that her words would soon come true. But that was later.

Nagisa returned to her class, sitting at her desk just before the bell rang. Relieved, the bluenette took out her notebook and a pen. Her next class was Math, one of Karma's favorites. And unfortunately, one of her worst subjects. With Korosensei it had become a bit easier, but still, she would be happy when it was over.

The rest of her day passed quickly. She ate her homemade lunch in the classroom, messaged a bit more with her friends, and finished the homework her new teachers had given them for the next day. At the end of the day she headed home, made dinner, watched some TV, and slept. That same routine continued for more or less three weeks, and Nagisa was actually happy about it.

But everything changed one day, after school. She was actually prepared to leave for the day when two people stopped her.

"Nagisa-kun! Wait!" Nagisa looked back as Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya reached her side. Nagisa tilted her head a bit, waiting for them to say what they needed to say so she could go home. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Huh? Suoh-kun, Ootori-kun, what's it?" she asked curiously. That was her first mistake.

Nagisa soon realized she should have just ignored them and gone home, 'cause now she was being half-dragged half-pushed towards the pink school again, and no matter what she did to free herself, it didn't work. She had been taken without notice, and the two boys where strong giants. She had no chance right now. So Nagisa just let them direct her through the halls, not really knowing where she was being dragged to. Well, she would find out soon anyways.

"_Sooooo_... could you tell me where we're going?" tried Nagisa when she got tired of the silence. "'Cause y'know it's kind of rude to kidnap me, right? I mean, it's not like you could actually _do_ something to me or anything, but still, not nice." she said, and while Tamaki looked like he would be starting to cry—why she had no idea, Kyoya just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"We wanted to ask you a question, Nagisa-kun." Kyoya finally answered, not even looking at her.

"And you really needed to kidnap me for that? You couldn't have, I don't know, asked perhaps? Just a thought." Nagisa grumbled sarcastically. Because really, what kind of normal people kidnapped someone to ask a question? Apparently, these two rich boys.

Nagisa didn't know they were (by anyone's standard) not even slightly normal, but at the time there was no way for her to fix her ignorance.

They suddenly stopped in front of some double doors. The sign said it was the Music Room #3. Okay, the school had at least three music rooms. Nagisa couldn't say she was surprised by it anymore...

Tamaki opened the doors, and the sudden light blinded Nagisa for a second. When she was able to see again, she saw four boys and a girl dressed as a boy standing in front of the door and rose petals were falling from the ceiling. She noted that two of them were the boys who helped her on her first day, Honey and Mori.

Both second years had reunited with their group, so she was finally free. Nagisa didn't waste her chance again. The rose petals and cheesy set up was just a little much…

"Okay, I'm out." And with those succinct words, she turned around and started walking.

What kind of weird thing was that? She had heard some rumors, something about a Host Club with Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki as members, but that was all. Nagisa didn't even know what a Host Club was exactly, because if it was what she thought it was...

Well, the bluenette wasn't sure if it was legal to have that kind of club in a school. She also didn't necessarily want to be associated with it, legalities aside.

"Wait, don't go, Nagi-chan!" When Nagisa heard Honey's sweet voice again, she turned around. That was her second mistake.

The two redheads in the group took her by the arms, and they dragged her inside the music room. Meanwhile Tamaki closed the door so she couldn't leave that easily. Great, now she was trapped. Well, not really. The windows with those long, expensive, sturdy curtains looked rather pretty right now…

"Alright, ask me your question so I can go home. I really need to do something today." Not really, she just wanted to not be here.

Well, Nagisa did have to do something... but it wasn't necessary to finish it that day. She wouldn't meet Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei until Friday, and it was just Wednesday, so she had time.

"Wait, you dragged him against his will!? That's not ok, guys!" said the girl in boys' clothes.

'_At least one of them is nice_' Nagisa thought. She wasn't one to throw stones at others, but why was she in the boys' uniform? She was obviously a girl. Oh well, who knew. She liked the boys uniform better too. Better not toss any stones then…

Tamaki seemed happy enough with her excuse.

"We wanted to ask you if you would join the Host Club." Before Nagisa could disillusion him of his assumption, Tamaki charged ahead. "Well of course, we know you would, who wouldn't want to..." Nagisa cut him off before he could get any farther.

"No. Can I go home now?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow towards them. Tamaki seemed flabbergasted for a moment before a dark cloud appeared over his head. The blond receded into the corner to sulk and grow mushrooms. "Is that normal?" she asked the others in the room. They just nodded. The other members of the Host Club were used to their king's antics by now.

"But-but why? Why don't you want to be a part of the Host Club?" whined Tamaki at Nagisa. He had come halfway out of his corner and looked at her sulkily. Nagisa shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not really my thing. I mean, I don't even know if it's legal to have a Host Club in a school. Secondly, even if I wanted, and I don't, I don't have time for it, I have... classes after school." It was somewhat true. She didn't have classes, but Karasuma-sensei often gave her assignments for her to work on her abilities and have fun. "And third, even if the other two reasons weren't there, I can't be a part of the Host Club." Nagisa tried to appear apologetic even if she didn't really feel sorry for it.

Well, Honey's face made her feel a bit bad, but otherwise she didn't feel sorry.

"Why wouldn't you be able to be in the Host Club, Nagisa-kun?" asked the only other girl in the room, and Nagisa smiled a bit.

"Because I'm a girl, of course. I thought you would notice; you're a girl too." Nagisa chuckled at the faces everyone had. Well, except for Mori. He didn't seem surprised... or mad... or anything at all really.

Even Kyoya-kun seemed a bit surprised. Surely, he hadn't thought Nagisa wouldn't notice? The Ootori had obviously known Nagisa was a girl. He was too clever to have missed it. Tamaki, on the other hand... yeah, he was close to a heart attack. Or maybe a seizure?

"Nagisa! You're a girl?!" Tamaki cried out, forgetting to use honorifics with the shock. He certainly wouldn't be calling her -kun now that he'd been proven wrong.

"Yeah." answered Nagisa with a small smile. Amusement bubbled softly in her heart at the Host Club's display of surprise.

"But then, why do you use the boys' uniform?" The twins asked in harmony. Creep.

Nagisa still didn't know their names.

"'Cause have you seen those things? It's horrible! And so uncomfortable like you wouldn't believe. In middle school, I used the boys' uniform as well, and no one ever said anything to me. So, then I asked the chairman if I could use this one and he agreed." The bluenette said with ease, touching her hair out of habit. It was styled in her signature pigtails. Even when she was living on her own and her mother wasn't all over her because of her hair, she didn't cut it. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei had convinced her not to. Bad for business, they said.

"Oh, that makes sense..." said the little blonde, and his giant friend just nodded. "But if you don't want to use the girls' uniform, why can't you be a host? Haru-chan does the same thing." asked Honey, and 'Haru-chan', the other girl, just coughed. Something was telling Nagisa that it was more than just that.

"Well... I don't know, what do you guys do here?" Nagisa wasn't sure about the whole thing. She didn't really want to be a part of the club, but she didn't hate the idea either. Ah, choices, choices...

"Basically, we serve tea and chat sweetly to girls. That's all, really." The brown haired cross-dresser girl, 'Haru-chan' answered, causing the king of the club to start sulking again. He started whining about how the Host Club was a lot more than that, but Nagisa ignored it. She was getting good at tuning him out.

"And why are you here, then?" Nagisa asked. She was curious about the girl's obvious unenthusiastic view on being part of the Host Club.

"I have a debt to pay. It's a long story." Nagisa nodded and didn't pry. It wasn't any of her business if the brunette wanted to keep it private.

"Okay," Nagisa agreed to the surprise of the Host Club. "I'll join your Host Club. I don't really have anything else to do." Nagisa shrugged.

Kyoya frowned at that. Something wasn't lining up here.

"But you said you had something to do after school, Nagisa-san." Kyoya said, catching the lie. Nagisa chuckle, a bit startled by the '-san'. Most people really did just call her Nagisa.

"I half-lied. I just wanted an excuse to keep from joining the club. But that's settled now, so... that's it. I do have something else to do after school, but it doesn't interfere with the school club hours, so it's fine." Nagisa stated the truth bluntly and without a hint of regret.

"So, are you really gonna join, Nagi-chan?" Honey asked hopefully. Nagisa nodded with a little smile. He was just so cute... was he really a senior? "_Yaaaaaay_! Now we will eat cake together, Nagi-chan!" Honey announced cheerfully before hugging her with a surprisingly strong grip. That guy had a lot of strength. But so did she, and nobody would guess that either.

"That's right, Honey-senpai." Tamaki, who apparently had recovered of his depressed state, was up again. "But first we need to decide what type of Host you will be. We have Kyoya. he's the cool type," Tamaki pointed to Kyoya, who just smirked. "Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru are the devilish type, and Haruhi is the natural type," Tamaki now gestured to the three first years. The redheads smiled a bit evilly but Haruhi just gave her a wave. "Then Mori-senpai is the strong-silent type, and Honey-senpai it's the loli-shota type." The two seniors waved at her. Well, Honey did, but it was so enthusiastic that it may as well count for the two of them. Mori kind of just… watched. "And finally, I'm the prince type." Tamaki finished his speech with a grandiose wave of his hands.

"Okay... I didn't really get it, but I guess I'll understand later, so... which type am I?" asked Nagisa doubtfully. What was her most host-like quality? She was an assassin, but she doubted that was fitting for the club...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall, half French boy, who started to examine her from every possible angle—yes, it was a bit weird, but she was kind of used to it. With a class like hers in middle school... Strange didn't even cover a fraction of the oddness that went down.

"I got it!" cried Tamaki after a while. "You, Nagisa-chan, are obviously the nice but mysterious type!" everyone looked at him with surprise, especially Nagisa. She had thought he was pretty stupid, with not figuring out she was a girl and all, but now she realized her mistake. The guy was pretty stupid, yes, but observant as hell. She needed to be more careful from now on.

"That... that's actually a good idea, Tono." The twins agreed, truly surprised as well. Obviously, the Host Club's King didn't have those brilliants ideas that often, Nagisa realized.

"Well of course it is!" Tamaki preened, looking slightly offended for the surprised tone before turning back to Nagisa. "From now on Nagisa-chan, you are officially a Host Club member!"

And with that Nagisa knew nothing would ever go back to how it was before.

* * *

"Are you on a scholarship, Nagisa?" The bluenette was putting away the tea cups. Club hours were over for the day, and even if she had just started, she had offered to help them get everything back to its place before heading home.

Nagisa lifted her head at the question, not really understanding where it was coming from.

"Uh... no. Why?" Nagisa questioned Kyoya, who was, as always, typing furiously on his laptop. Nagisa really wanted to know what he was typing all the time...

"The tuition for this school is obviously expensive, and you are not a part of any family business that could afford it. That and the fact that most students study here since elementary school, and you are a year ahead in your education." Kyoya stated without looking at her. Nagisa's mouth banged opened. Did he really just say that like that? Wow... His deduction skills were top notch.

Nagisa, regardless the obvious rudeness of his words, wasn't mad. She had dealt with way worse things.

"The government pays for my education." She answered, resuming her task. That caught the attention of all the Host Club. "I work there, so in return, as I'm still a minor, they agreed to pay for all of my education and a few other things." The bluenette shrugged, not really giving it any thought.

Looking back, Nagisa wondered if maybe it would have been best to just keep her mouth shut.

"Wait, what do you mean you work for the government?" Tamaki asked, gaping with the rest of the club. Nagisa, unfazed with by their scrutiny, decided that she would just answer the best way possible without exposing herself.

"Well, Karasuma-sensei, a teacher I had in middle school, works at the Ministry of Defense. He saw I had the skills and the determination, so he offered me a spot on his team. I agreed, and he made arrangements so that I get to choose which high school I want to go to, and 'cuz they were paying for it I decided to choose Ouran. I wanted to attend here before, but I didn't have the money." Nagisa explained. She conveniently left out the fact that the money was in fact part of what they had returned of the ten billion yen. Even if they had returned it, anyone in the 3-E could access to it if needed, just like Nagisa was doing. She left out that she worked as an assassin there as well. They didn't need to know.

That's right, Nagisa Shiota was an assassin. Well, she was still training to be one. Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei met with her every weekend and Friday to keep up the training sessions. Nagisa also received a few cases here and there to keep her field instincts alive. Nothing too long term though, as she still had classes to attend to. But Nagisa was still thinking about being a teacher. Maybe she could be a tutor instead? That way she would be able to give that one-on-one class experience like Korosensei did.

But we'll explain that later.

"You work at the Ministry of Defense, Nagi-chan?" Honey asked and Nagisa nodded with a smile. That boy was, like, the cutest thing ever, it made her lower most of her defenses. "That's _sooo_ cool! I work there too, y'know Nagi-chan? And I have my own team! Maybe we could meet there some time!" The blond said happily while eating strawberry cake. Tons of strawberry cake.

Nagisa choked a bit with her own piece of cake when she heard that. He _what_ now? Maybe she hadn't heard that right. Honey-senpai said he worked at the MOD too?

"You... you work at the MOD?" Honey nodded with the fork inside his mouth. "Wow, I... I really didn't see that coming." she managed to say. Nagisa was going to have to talk to Karasuma-sensei about it.

Honey-senpai giggled, unfazed by her startling.

"Yeah, I'm very good with martial arts, and I'm very strong, so I work there as a special operator." He informed, and soon the topic was closed. Or at least, it seemed like it.

Mitsukuni, even if he didn't look it, was in deep thought. He knew the person Nagisa mentioned before. Karasuma Tadaomi was pretty famous in the MOD.

So why would a Special Task Force officer work as a middle school teacher? And how could he know Nagisa had the abilities for the Ministry of Defense?


	2. O2

As the _new attraction_ of the Host Club, Nagisa has been receiving stares from the other students. Some of them were glares, other curious looks, and she even got a few dreamy eyes. She honestly didn't know why, because just the day before literally_ no one_ was paying her any attention whatsoever. Evidently the Host Club was pretty famous, and gossip spread like a wildfire.

Nagisa wasn't really uncomfortable with the glances she was receiving. She was used to it, in middle school _everyone_ looked at her. Like, _all_ the time. The first two years were because they couldn't quite decide if she was a girl or a boy—it was a bit insulting, if she could say anything, but Nagisa couldn't really blame them, she guessed. And then last year, it had been because she formed part of the End Class. Though that last one bit was more annoying than anything, really.

So yeah. Stares? No problem, bring it on! What she really couldn't handle was the sudden... _niceness_. Out of nowhere people started talking to her, offering her to spend lunch with them, asking questions... she had ended up sticking around Kyoya-kun and Tamaki-kun the whole day, using them as a human shield. It had worked for the most part, as they got all the attention instead of her. Tamaki couldn't possibly mind it, but Kyoya knew what she had done, and she knew _he_ knew. His glare promised hell, but Nagisa was totally not regretting it.

That's how she ended dressed up as a princess. No those warrior, badass princesses, of course not. Apparently, Kyoya decided it was a good idea to put her into a princess outfit, with a _really_ uncomfortable green dress—_baby_ green, of all colors, those impossibly high heels, and her baby blue hair loose. When the hosts found out she had long hair, they all looked at it with fascination, like they've never seen long hair before. Really creepy.

The other hosts where cosplaying as princes, which Nagisa thought was so unfair. She wanted a prince outfit too! But Tamaki had said she was perfect for the princess role, just because she had natural long hair, so she didn't need hair extensions, and so she absolutely _had_ to be the princess. And when the Host Club King said something, it was obeyed. Or at least that was what _he_ said. The other hosts just played along because Kyoya asked them. Even Haruhi!

That traitor...

"It's your hair really this long?" was asking one of her current costumers, the only one at the moment actually, as she had payed for some private hosting with Nagisa.

"Yeah. My mom really wanted me to have long hair, and in the end I actually started to like it. Do you wanna touch it?" Nagisa asked, without realizing what she caused. The girl, Nakamura Yuki from class 3-B, squealed and nodded, leaning closer so she could touch her blue hair.

The girl let out a gasp, surprised of how soft Nagisa's hair was.

"Oh Kami, it's so soft. What do you do to keep it like this?" Yuki asked in awe, passing her fingers through the blue hair with admiration.

Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know. I have a hair oil that I use when I wash my hair, and I make sure to cut the split threads, but anything more... if you want you can braid it, Yuki-senpai." offered the bluenette, sensing that was what Yuki really wanted.

"You... are you sure? I really don't want to intrude..." she said nervously, playing with her hands.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. In middle school my friends did it all the time." assured Nagisa, and that was enough for Yuki.

Without wasting anymore time, she took some of her blue hair and started braiding it in an intricate, beautiful braid while chatting about various subjects. Nagisa was aware of the looks the other hosts where giving her, but she payed no mind and kept the conversation with her costumer. At the beginning Nagisa though it would be pretty weird to be a host, but it truly wasn't at all. The girls where nice, and she could talk normally to them, so she was actually quite enjoying herself.

At the other side of the room, six of the hosts where reunited, sending stares at their most recent acquirement. She was happily talking with her costumer, fitting right in. She was almost as natural as Haruhi, they realized.

"Nagi-chan really is doing a good job, ne?" said Mitsukuni, watching as Yuki braided her hair. "She looks pretty with her hair like that." he said without being conscious about it.

"Yes she does, Honey-senpai." Tamaki was feeling like a proud parent. Her new daughter was an excellent host! And she was feminine, with her long hair... if just Haruhi acted more like her sister...

"What are you looking at?" the six of them jump at least a few inches at the sudden noise. Haruhi was looking at them, waiting for an explanation. "Don't look at her like that, it's creepy. And how is it that none of you has costumers?" wondered the girl a bit confused. It was the first time she saw them all free at the same time.

"We are gonna close for the day when Nagisa finishes with her costumer." answered the twins shrugging of the question, and Haruhi nodded. She was free to, anyway.

Back at Nagisa's table, Yuki said something... interesting.

"Do you know a girl named Nakamura Rio?" the question took Nagisa low guarded, and her eyes widened. How did Yuki-senpai knew Rio?

Nagisa managed to stumble a few words.

"I... yes, I do. May I ask why you're asking? If I'm not intruding, of course." she said, looking at her senpai with the corner of her eye.

"Well, she's my cousin. She mentioned you last week, said you where a friend of hers. I just wanted to know if you where the same Nagisa she was talking about." answered easily Yuki, and Nagisa internally sighed in relief. For a moment she thought Yuki-senpai could actually _know_ about the Assassination Classroom, and was somehow connecting the 3-E students.

"Oh, right. I guess I was, she doesn't know any other Nagisas, or at least not that I'm aware of." the bluenette touched the braid. "It feels very nice. You have talent for this, Yuki-senpai."

The girl in question blushed, finishing the braid and tying it up with one of Nagisa's hair bands.

"Thanks. It's ready, Nagisa-kun. I hope you like it." Yuki lowered her head a bit while Nagisa tried to examine her braid, with no results. She then tried calling for help.

As a result, seventh hosts where gushing about her hair, and how beautiful the braid was. Well, only four of them. Kyoya-kun was just writing at his notebook, Mori-senpai only pat her head lightly, and Haruhi smiled a bit and told her everything she needed to know: it was alright. What Nagisa _didn't_ need, was the other four hosts practically on top of her talking at the same time. But she let them be. They would get tired soon, anyways.

"Well, I have to go, Nagisa-kun, but... do you think I could request you on Monday again?" asked shyly Yuki-senpai. And Nagisa smiled.

"Of course, Yuki-senpai, you can come whenever you like!" said Nagisa with a happy voice, and Yuki hurried to make another appointment for the next week with Kyoya before leaving the Music Room #3.

When the girl left and Nagisa knew she was alone with the Host Club, her body kinda fell. She laid in the comfortable couch, stayed there five seconds, and then got up again and started to collect the plates and cups. It was Friday that day, this meaning she had training with Karasuma-sensei, and Bitch-sensei said she was gonna drop by too, so she had to hurry so she could get in time. She lived at the other side of the street, yeah, but the Ministry was a little bit far.

"Do you want any help, Nagisa? I'm already done with my stuff." offered Haruhi, and Nagisa nodded gratefully.

"Yeah, that would be great. I have to hurry or I'll be late." she said, walking to the kitchen to leave her plates in the washing machine.

"Where are you going? Maybe one of us can give you a lift." said Honey-senpai, clutching Usa-chan in his arms—he had introduced her to Nagisa yesterday. Really cute, just like the boy himself.

The bluenette stood up and looked at him. Did she tell them or didn't she? That was the question.

Finally she gave in. If she didn't hurry, she would probably be really late, and she didn't like to keep Karasuma-sensei waiting.

"I'm going to the Ministry of Defense, I go there every Friday." she said, going to the changing room so she could get out of those clothes and back to her much more comfortable uniform. At the other side of the curtains, Honey-senpai beamed happily.

"We have to go there too! I was called there a couple hours ago and Takashi will come with me. We can go together!" Nagisa froze for a second in fear with one heel still in her foot and the other one in her hand. She then kept changing.

"That's great. Thanks Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." she said finally getting rid of the awfully uncomfortable dress. "Kami, this is pretty heavy... why do you guys have this stuff?"

Nagisa quickly got on her uniform and stepped out of the changing room, handing the cosplay to Kyoya. He received it with a sly smile, his revenge complete. Nagisa just stuck out her tongue in his direction. Childish? Yeah, but she was standing next to the eighteen year old boy with a pink stuffed bunny, give her a break.

"C'mon, Nagi-chan!" the bluenette followed both seniors after biding goodbye to the rest, and the three of them made their way to the entrance, where a limo was already waiting for them.

Hone-senpai was about to enter the limo when she remembered something.

"Wait, can you let me grab my bag? I live over there." she said, pointing at the building that was in the other side of the rode. Her training bag was there, as she told the boys, and she needed it or Karasuma-sensei would destroy her in their combat.

"Sure! We'll wait in the car." said Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai just nodded a bit. With that Nagisa crossed the rode running, and got to her flat to pick up her things. While she was doing that, she thought that maybe letting the guys know where she lived was not the best idea she had ever had. Nagisa could just hope it wouldn't cause her any trouble, but she didn't really hold any hopes on that.

In just five minutes Nagisa was back, entering the limo. She was sitting next to Mori-senpai, in front of Honey-senpai.

The car then started, and the three of them stared at each other in silence. Mori-senpai didn't looked uncomfortable by it, Nagisa noted. But then he didn't looked uncomfortable with... well, _anything_.

The silence was broke by Honey-senpai, who started to talk about sweets, and cakes, and his Usa-chan, and how he wanted to get home already because they had baked a new cake just for him to eat it—not that anyone else in the house ate cake, for that matter.

"... and I was just wandering why do you need to come to the Ministry every Friday. I just get a call sometimes, my team mostly acts as a special force, so we don't have that much missions." '_so that is where he wanted to get_' realized Nagisa. To most people Honey-senpai may have looked as just an eighteen years old boy with the body and the mind of a toddler, but Nagisa knew better. She had noticed that sometimes his actions where just a little bit too cute, too calculated. All that rambling, it was just more of the same.

Even knowing that, Nagisa decided to just go along with him. She didn't mind about Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai knowing anyway.

"Well, I train there at Fridays, and my senseis and I normally go on field trips on weekends. Why are you asking?" she backfired the question, and Mitsukuni noticed too. _'She's smart_' he made a mental note about it. It was good information to know for the future.

"Just curiosity." he answered instead, starting a new topic seconds later.

Takashi, watching in the sidelines, smiled a bit. Most people wouldn't notice, as it was a very little smile, but a smile nevertheless. He wasn't sure yet, but he had a feeling they would be getting more of that petite girl in the future, and not necessarily because of the Host Club.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why you came here in a limo with one of Japan's most biggest mass destruction weapons and the three times national Kendo champion?" Karasuma-sensei asked, and Nagisa almost couldn't avoid the punch he threw at her because of her surprise. Honey-senpai was a... a mass destruction weapon? How was that even possible? Yeah, he did worked at the Ministry in a Special Task team, but he was just so... tiny and... _adorable_. There was no way someone who carried a pink stuffed bunny everywhere could be a mass destruction weapon!

But then again, _no one_ would think she was an professional assassin in training, and yet here they were.

"We attend together at Ouran." she managed to said after she threw a kick to Karasuma-sensei's stomach. Obliviously, she failed. "They're part of this Host Club I talked to you about the other day. I didn't know Honey-senpai was considered a mass destruction weapon, though. He only said he worked at the Ministry." Karasuma-sensei got a grab on her arm, and effortlessly he pinned her on the floor. Again. It was a bad thing that she was used to it by now?

"Honey-senpai?" her sensei looked taken aback by the nickname, and Nagisa chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how everybody at Ouran calls him. Except Mori-senpai. He calls him by his name, Mitsukuni, and Honey-senpai calls Mori-senpai by his name too, Takashi. I don't know why, though. I guess they're close friends." Nagisa shrugged a bit, not really knowing what to say.

"They are cousins." Nagisa looked back at Karasuma-sensei, who handled her a bottle of water.

"That... that actually makes so much sense I feel a bit stupid for not thinking about it before." she mumbled, a bit disappointed with herself. She was an assassin in training, she was supposed to know that kind of stuff!

"Both families had a healthy master-servant agreement going on for ages, but two generations ago they became one by marriage." her sensei informed her, and she made sure to remember that information. It was good to know, and I made sense if she thought about it. It would explain how protective Mori-senpai was with Honey-senpai. Even if they didn't have that relationship anymore, Mori-senpai probably grew up knowing it was kind of his duty to protect the little blond. Nagisa thought it was rather cute.

"Huh, imagine." she said before standing up. "Again?"

"Not quite, Nagisa." both sensei and student turned around at the sudden voice. Bitch-sensei was standing at the door frame, stunning as always.

"Bitch-sensei, you're here early." said the bluenette, drinking some water from the bottle Karasuma-sensei handled her. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to play the piano. Remember what I did in Okinawa?" Nagisa face lit up like a Christmas tree. That had being _so__oo _cool! She had been wanting to learn how to do that since she saw Bitch-sensei do it that day!

"I'm gonna be able to _do_ that?" she asked, excited. The bluenette had never played the piano before, and now Bitch-sensei was telling her she would be able to play like _that_.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite seduction skills." answered her sensei. Irina was rather proud of all her students, they all learned a lot in the year she and Karasuma trained them in the art of assassination. But she had a soft spot on Nagisa. She was by far her best student, and the fact that she was training to be just like her—a professional assassin, even if she retired to work in the Ministry, only proved it. "Well, go and hit the showers. And change." she handed a bag, with probably a fancy dress.

"Alright, Bitch-sensei! Bye Karasuma-sensei, see ya' tomorrow!" Nagisa said before leaving.

"You think she's ready for that?" asked Tadaomi, watching where his student left. "It is a very complicated skill."

"She'll be fine. I'm gonna start with actually teaching her _how_ to play the piano." Irina rolled her eyes. The man acted a bit too much overprotective towards Nagisa sometimes. But she understood him. She worried about Nagisa too.

"Alright." he said, before turning around to get started with the cleaning. "Oh, and by the way, ask her about the guys that came with her today."

"Huh? What guys?" asked the former assassin, obviously interested in her students love life. Not that Nagisa had any, but still.

"Some club mates. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka heirs." if Irina had been drinking something, she would have spilled it.

"Nagisa knows those two?! Wow, I didn't expect that." said the blond before heading back to the door. She stopped near the the exit. "Y'know? It's cute how you worry about her. I'll come to your office when we're done."

And then she left, leaving an embarrassed Karasuma Tadaomi behind. When did she learned to read him so well again?

* * *

Mitsukuni and Takashi where walking down the halls of the Ministry of Defense. They were leaving already, as they were done with Mitsukuni's meeting. It was about a mission his team would be doing in a week. Nothing to important, but as the team leader he needed to be there for the debriefing.

They were passing by the training wing of the complex, when they saw a blue and black blur pass by there side. At the beginning neither of them were able to recognize her, but Takashi finally did.

"Nagisa?" he said, and Mitsukuni looked at his cousin.

"What was she doing wearing a dress?" he said, sounding confuse. Well, he _was_ confuse.

Takashi didn't say anything, but Mitsukuni knew him well, so he was able to see the uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't know either.

"Well, we can ask her next week, don't you think, Takashi?" he said at last, starting to walk again.

"Ah." It was his only respond, but it was enough for Mitsukuni.

At the other side of the hall, Nagisa didn't even notice her two club mates, as she was running to meet her sensei. She was really exited about her new lessons. Even if it meant she needed to wear that thing they called dress. It was uncomfortable as hell, short enough she could just _feel_ it flipping up every time she moved, but she could bear it.

Besides, Bitch-sensei had told her that if she could manage to learn how to play, she then would teach her how to fight in those uncomfortable dresses. And _that_ was something she really wanted to know.

Little did she know, that simple moment would change her life. But she wouldn't figure that out until Monday, after club activities were over. And she didn't know either, that it would be the best thing that happened in her life... or the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I'm going to explain a thing that it may confuse someone. Maybe someone noticed that I called a character by different names. That's because sometimes it was Nagisa who was 'talking', as it is like most of the time. But there are some scenes, thoughts or moments that are viewed from someone else's mind, like Irina's thoughts about Nagisa. So if you see a naming that Nagisa doesn't normally use, it's because that person it's the one 'talking', unless the story states otherwise.
> 
> That's all, just in case someone was confused. Hope you like it!
> 
> Patolemus.
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so have mercy on my soul. Any grammar mistakes that you could point out would be appreciated :)


	3. O3

Nagisa's weekend passed by fast. She spent all Saturday with Karasuma-sensei, who had arranged a field trip to the mountain, where he spend at least five hours teaching her how to hide in different spots. For that, they played a more deathly version of a paintball game. It was really the same, like the ones the 3-E had played the past year. The only real difference was that, instead of using the typical paint balls, they used paralyzing bullets. They simulated the pain of a real bullet for thirty minutes, which was the time of each game, and they hurt like a real bitch.

Nonetheless, it was fun, and she even managed to actually hit Karasuma-sensei a couple of times! That couldn't be possibly compared with how many times _she _got hit, but still, it was a big accomplishment for her and for any human being who ever managed that at least once in their live.

Sunday was all relaxing in a spa with Bitch-sensei. They did that from time to time, just enjoying themselves without worrying about anything.

Irina figured out it would be a good way for Nagisa to slow it down and actually have some time for herself. She was always doing something, that being going to school, working on her homework, training with Karasuma and herself, and now she was at that Host Club too. The bluenette needed a rest sometimes, and what was better for that than a spa day? Sometimes the other girls in the 3-E would come with them, but it was mostly just the two of them. Bonding time, Irina had said when Nagisa asked her the reason. If she was going to be an assassin, she needed at least one contact on the Ministry if she decided to go solo, and that contact needed to know about her. So who better than an ex-assassin for that job?

That's why Nagisa was so happy when she got to class on Monday. She sat at her desk, said hi to some girls that were at the classroom too, and pulled out her phone to make sure it wouldn't collapse with her friends messages. It happened once before. She was in a mock mission with Karasuma-sensei during the summer, and she wasn't able to see her phone for a whole week. When Nagisa tried to turn it on, though, she found out it was broken because of the huge amount of messages. After that, she looked at the 3-E chat at least once a day. The blue haired girl really didn't want to buy a new phone, she liked the one she had at the moment.

She heard some of the girls in her class talking about the so called Christmas Ball the Host Club made the week prior to her addition to the club, and something about a Sakura blossom the day before the physical exams. The hosts had told her about what happened that day, as she was with the second years students and didn't saw it, and even if she was amused, Nagisa still thought they were all dorks. Nagisa herself just had to show a paper from the Ministry, stating she didn't need any physical exams, and she was free. Honestly, she was glad she wasn't a part of the club back there. Nagisa didn't exactly know how to fill the male rol in a dance, as Bitch-sensei had just taught her the feminine rol so far, and the less drama she was dragged into, the better. So the bluenette just hoped there wouldn't be more balls or weird doctors.

_Forever Flat: Hey guys, wanna go somewhere after school?_

_Fluffy Stag Beetle: Yeah! I heard about this new place to play paint ball, I think it may be fun!_

_Womanizing Bastard: I'm in! School's kinda boring without you guys, and all the games Karasuma-sensei made to us in PE._

Nagisa smiled a bit. Yeah, she missed her friends too.

_Gender: About that guys, if you want I can talk with Karasuma-sensei. Maybe he'll let you come along in one of our trips to the mountain._

_Womanizing Bastard: That would be so cool, Nagisa!_

_Poor Committee Member: I think it would be nice to have one of those games again, I'm in._

"What are you doing, Nagisa?" the bluenette almost fell out of her sit. When did Tamaki-kun appeared? She didn't even noticed!

'_Note to self: watch out for Tamaki-kun's secret ninja abilities._'

"Just talking with my middle school classmates. We're pretty close, so we like to hang out and stuff. We were organizing something to go to an arcade." Nagisa shrugged off the question, hoping he would leave her alone after that. Obviously, she wasn't that lucky.

"That's so sweet, Nagisa!" and then he started gushing about friendship and it's importance and other sappy stuff that Nagisa turned off. She totally ignored him, and he went to his sulking corner.

_Amazing Monkey: I'm in! My gym club was cancelled for today!_

_Justice: Me too! I get so bored after school now that we don't have Karasuma-sensei's classes._

_THIS MANGA IS AWESOME!: Count me in too!_

The messages kept coming through, but Nagisa had to shut her phone off, as her homeroom teacher finally arrived. It seemed as she had plans after school. She just hoped she could escape the Host Club before they dragged her away for more time than necessary, as they unfortunately did most of the time.

* * *

"I have a question, Nagisa." the blue haired girl was getting ready for lunch. She had her homemade bento in one hand (because there was no way she could afford the food they sold at the cafeteria), and her phone in the other. Haruhi and her were going to have lunch together, as neither of them wanted to get inside that enormous place called cafeteria.

When she saw who was talking to her, though, she stopped what she was doing.

"What's up, Kyoya-kun?" she said, smiling a bit. Kyoya-kun just pulled up his glasses.

"I've seen to noticed that your middle school records have been sealed. More specific, your third year middle school records. The first two years, you had average grades, and then the only thing available of your last year was a sudden bust in your grades, enough for you to be placed in class A and a year ahead. I was wondering why?" he said it so calmly, like he wasn't admitting he had violated her privacy when he investigated her school records. Nagisa was honestly impressed.

"What _I _am wondering now is, why do you care, Kyoya-kun?" Nagisa said, looking him in the eye. If the Ootori son thought he could intimidate her, he was completely wrong.

Kyoya-kun, though, just kept his cool, but his eyes twitched a bit. That was totally a point for her.

"I'm just concerned. I investigate everyone related to the Host Club, costumers and hosts, so I know they aren't a threat against the club. I hope you understand, I found it weird when I couldn't access to your school records when everything else was alright." Nagisa smiled a bit. '_Oh, so he's a control freak_.'

"Well, then I'll tell you. As you already know, I work for the Ministry of Defence. I started my training last year, and I missed a lot of classes because I was taking some intensive courses. That's why mi record is sealed, because it would be weird for me to have the grades I have when I missed almost half the year." she didn't hesitated while saying that enormous lie. It wasn't like she would tell him the truth just like that, she was no idiot. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Haruhi must be waiting for me, we were gonna have lunch together. See ya' later Kyoya-kun."

'_So intensive courses, huh? I'll have to check that up later_.' Kyoya did a mental note about it, and then left the classroom for lunch. He didn't missed the fact that Haruhi and Nagisa seemed to be getting close. Tamaki would be pleased to know that, and maybe he would stop pestering him about his 'daughter' not having any female friends.

Little did he knew, that would be the last of his problems after club hours were over that day.

Back with Nagisa, she found Haruhi waiting for her near the fountain close to the school grounds. They were gorgeous, but Nagisa would always like better the 3-E mountain. The good memories were way better than those clean gardens, red roses and stuff.

"Hey! Sorry, Kyoya-kun held me back a bit." she said when she reached Haruhi, who just smiled.

"It's ok, I know he can be a bit overwhelming." said the brunette, remembering when he not-so-subtly threatened to deport her if she tried to escape the Host Club. Ah, good memories... kinda.

"Good luck for the one who has to marry him." said Nagisa, and Haruhi made a face.

"Do you think that guy's gonna get married? He's my senpai and all, but I can't see that happening like... _ever_." they both laugh, and in the cafeteria, Kyoya sneezed. Probably someone was talking about him.

* * *

"Welcome" that day's theme was New Year. The hosts were wearing kimonos, and they were drinking tea in an not-so-artificial garden.

"Oh, why are you so beautiful, Tamaki?" was asking one of his costumers.

"The best of it belongs in your eyes, my love."

"Why is your voice so clear and truthful?" Nagisa was hearing that, and she was barely able to hold back a snort. Yeah, right. _Truthful_. That was the best damn joke she had heard in a while, and her friends were _buffoons_.

"It's better for me to say my feelings for you, my love."

"Why are you looking at me with those watery eyes?"

"The spring of my heart arises at the sight of your fresh smile, my lady." Tamaki's eyes held small tears. So, ok, Nagisa could admit that was kinda impressive. She could do it too, but Tamaki just... made them appear out of nowhere.

"Tamaki-sama..." somehow, the girls were totally falling for the guys antics. Nagisa thought it was hilarious, like, how could someone be stupid enough to fall for that? He was saying those things to the three girls at the same time! Like she said, _hilarious_.

Somewhere near Nagisa's station, the Hitachiin twins were doing their weird brotherly love _and_ selling some of their mother designs. Nagisa didn't know if to feel creeped out by their incestuous false romance, or impressed for their multitasking abilities. Maybe both.

"But of course, it is my job to take your clothes off, isn't that right, Kaoru?" said Kaoru. Obviously they would play with their costumers like that.

"Hikaru...! I'm embarrassed, not in front of everyone please!" said Hikaru. Nagisa figured out no one really payed attention to their voices, 'cuz if they did, it would have been obvious who was Kaoru and who was Hikaru, even if they were acting like the other. Kaoru's voice was a bit higher than Hikaru's, so you just needed to listen carefully to find out which one of the twins was talking to you.

And then Haruhi came in, monopolizing the attention as fireflies attracted by light. She did look good, the kimono suited her well.

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi mumbled when she saw the twins, using her best deadpan face.

"KYAAAAAAA, Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono!"

"Like a girl!"

"Thanks..."

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems that your services had been quite steady lately." Kyoya said, writing down in a parchment version of his black notebook. "Keep up the hard work."

"Yeah, my debt maybe has gone down a third by now." Haruhi commented.

"I'm not interest in charging you with the costs of renting that kimono you're wearing, so don't worry about it and keep doing what you do." he said, smiling for the costumers. But Nagisa knew the truth behind that smile.

'_He's so mean to be New Year. And hes pretty good at it_.' though the bluenette, even if it was just a themed New Year. '_Good luck the Ministry pays everything I use or do while at school._'

"Hello Kyoya!"

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono! Are you planning to release anymore picture books of the Host Club?"

He immediately went into his cool type mode, smiling again.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned in the present ladies." he said, and the twins appeared from behind some deck.

"But doesn't the club makes a lot of money in the seal of promotional items?" said Hikaru, and Kyoya turned around.

"That's true but the items are per quality, and the books are filled with pictures taken by amateurs." he explained. "If we want some high quality pictures, though, we would have to draw money from the schools projects..." and the twins slowly disappeared.

'_If it wasn't for Kyoya-kun, the Host Club would be totally ruined._' thought Nagisa. He was really the Shadow King, wasn't he?

"Haru-chan, Nagi-chan, I lost one of my sandals!" Honey-senpai was suddenly by their side, crying a bit. Why was he crying?

"Huh? Where did you lost it? Didn´t you had it on a minute ago?" asked Haruhi, confused as Nagisa. She could swear she saw him whit both sandals on...

"Don't cry Honey-kun, we'll help you find it!" said one of the costumers, and soon they were all looking for the freaking sandal. Nagisa must have seen wrong, but for a second she thought she saw the senior smiled satisfied. Weird.

"Mitsukuni." the blond's giant cousin appeared out of nowhere kneeling in front of Honey-senpai, and gently sliding the missing sandal in his feet.

"Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked, with tears in his eyes.

"You left it over there." said Mori-senpai, in one of the longest phrases Nagisa had heard the senior say. Damn, she should have recorded that...

"Takashi!" Honey-senpai threw himself into his arms, crying in joy, and Mori-senpai just held him.

"They look so cute, don't you think, Nagisa-kun?" one of her costumers distracted her from the view, and she turned to face her, nodding.

"Yeah, they seem to have some kind of connection or something." said the bluenette, smiling at the cousins.

"That's what I thought!" she exclaimed, exited, and Nagisa just smiled at her.

"I wish I had some family to be like that with." Nagisa said it in a whisper, but they all heard her anyways.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun!" everyone in a then feet radius came and rounded her, and Nagisa could only think about how talking without thinking first was a bad thing to do. "Don't worry, we can be close like they are if you want!" all the costumers were crazy around her, even when they were leaving 'cause it was the end of club hours for the day.

"So... it looks like tears were popular with the girls today." Haruhi said, not knowing why.

"Yeah, you noticed to? They were all crying!" Nagisa exclaimed, glad that she wasn't the only one to notice.

Soon they found out it was because of some eyes lubricant they were using. Except Tamaki. He was crying real tears. Haruhi was too filled with sweets for her mothers memorial, courtesy of the twins and Tamaki.

After that, Nagisa changed back into her school uniform, giving the kimono to Kyoya-kun.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna get going. My middle school classmates organized something, and I'm kinda obligated to so, because if I don't do it they'll kill me, so... yeah, bye! I'll see ya' tomorrow." and before any of the hosts could say something, Nagisa left. She had made sure to help cleaning up, but she had done it quickly.

Her friends said they were going to be in the new arcade, and that it had a paint ball arena, so she really didn't want to miss it. Besides, it had been weeks since their last meeting, when they came to the mountain to do some clean up.

While walking through the halls, Nagisa found a rather lost student, or at least she thought it was a student.

"Hey, are you lost? I can give you directions if you want." the bluenette offered, without knowing she was condemning her fellow Host Club members.

"Would you do that? I'm looking for the Host Club. Do you know where I can find it?" she asked her, and she looked nice, so Nagisa just told her.

"Yeah, it's near hear. Just turn right at the end of the hall, and the fourth room at the left. It has a sign with the Music Room #3 signal, so you can't get lost." she said, and the girl thanked her. Nagisa then kept walking. She had a paint ball game to play.

* * *

Her team lost. It wasn't as she was expecting something different. She was playing against Chiba _and _Karma, after all. She had lasted longer than she thought she would, so Nagisa figured out her training sessions with Karasuma-sensei were being quite successful.

When she got to her apartment, she took out her phone. During the game she noticed someone was trying to reach to her, but she didn't pick up. Rule number 17 of Irina-sensei's training: never, _ever_, pick up the phone during a mission unless you're suppose to do it. You don't know who might be listening.

So now that she was alone, Nagisa went through all the missing calls. She didn't recognize the number, but if it had tried to contact her twenty three times, there had to be a reason, right? So Nagisa called back.

It picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" that was everything she was able to say.

"_NAGISA!_"

"_YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LET THE DEMON IN, WEREN'T YOU?_"

"_How could you do that to us!?_"

"_She's a fucking otaku, Nagisa, AN OTAKU!_"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" they all shuted up. Of course it were the hosts. Nagisa should have known. "Now, first of all, who's phone is this one?"

"_It's mine, Nagi-chan!_" ok, so the twins and Tamaki hijacked Honey-senpai's phone.

"Second, how did you get my phone number? Wait, don't say anything, that was a stupid question. Of course it was mommy."

She heard on the back a '_Why do they all keep referring to me as mommy?_' and Nagisa smiled a bit.

"The fact that you immediately assumed it was you just proves us right, Kyoya-kun." she snickered, a smirk on her face. "Ok, now you'll tell me in a _civilized _way why are you calling me like the world is ending." she commanded, seating in her couch. She had a feeling that was going to be a hell of a conversation.

"_The girl you directed towards the Host Club it's an otaku, and she thinks she's Kyoya's fiancé, and that all of us are characters of some weird game. And don't tell us you didn't 'cuz she said a 'boy with blue hair told her how to get here'_." she knew that was Kaoru.

"Ok, now what's the problem with it, Kaoru?"

"_What's the prob... ok, how did you know it was me and not Hikaru?_"

"_That's not important right now! The thing is that now Renge has assigned us all 'roles', because she said we were gonna ruin Kyoya's business with our current personalities._" interrupted Tamaki.

"_And tomorrow she's gonna make us film some kind of movie with our characters. She was going to do it today, but we convinced her we needed to get you first, and that the cookies were enough._" said Honey-senpai, and even if he didn't say it out loud, the part of '_if we fall you're gonna fall with us_' was very clear there.

"Alright... I still don't understand why so much fuss."

"_She thinks Kyoya-senpai it's a sweet boy who takes care of flowers and kittens under the rain._" contributed Haruhi, and everything the others said before suddenly made sense to Nagisa.

"Ok, that girl has problems." she stated.

"_That's what we were telling you!_" said the others, except Kyoya-kun, who seemed absent in the conversation, and Mori-senpai. He just said '_Ah_.'

"Are you still in the club room?" asked Nagisa. It wasn't that late, so it made sense if they were holding an emergency meeting.

"_Yeah, we were gonna head home in a couple of minutes._" said Haruhi, and Nagisa nodded.

"_Why weren't you picking out, Nagi-chan? We called a lot._" that was Honey-senpai.

"Oh, I was in the middle of a paint ball game, so I couldn't exactly pick it up." she explained while standing up. She wanted a cup of tea. "But I just got home, so... yeah that's all, there was nothing after that 'so'." she giggled. "Well, it seems as you don't need me to save you of a kidnapping or something, so I'll just hang up the phone and live in peace until tomorrow."

"_Wait, Nagisa!_" but the blue haired girl hang up before they could say anything else. She wasn't dealing with them until the next day. Right now, she was just gonna eat what was left on the fridge—she needed to go get some groceries soon—, put on her pajamas, and sleep soundly until her alarm woke her up the next day.

* * *

Nagisa was 'the very mysterious guy that was abused at home'. It actually suited her well. Except for the part when she was _only _mysterious. And the abuse. She may have moved out because her relationship with her mother didn't really improved after all, but Nagisa refused to consider it abuse, because it wasn't.

Anyways, she had investigated about this anime Renge was obsessed about, and when she found it she just laugh her socks off.

_Nagisa: Hey, Honey-senpai, look at this!_

She then sent a photo of the main character of _Uki Doki Memorial_. It was Kyoya Ootori. Well, the game character had brown hair and a rial smile, but still, Nagisa could understand why she confused him with Kyoya-kun.

_Honey-senpai: Oh, Kami! Is that the game Renge-chan is so obsessed about?_

_Nagisa: Yeah. You can use this information as you please. Just don't tell anyone I gave it to you, or Kyoya-kun might find a way to deport me._

_Honey-senpai: Don't worry, Nagi-chan, I'll make good use of this information an anonymous donor sent me!_

And now the bluenette was stuck with the Host Club filming some kind of movie. When did that happened? That was the question Nagisa was making to herself.

There was this crowd, cheering at the basketball-players-that-are-caught-up-in-their-own-world-twins. Hikaru had annotated, and he was celebrating when he heard the whistle. His brother was hurt. It was all pretty weird to be honest. Then they did a cut to Tamaki-kun, who was having an epic self-pitying moment under the rain, saying how much he wanted someone that would care as much as the twins did with each other. And then he said a total lie—he didn't like people who approached him because of his appearance, and that he preferred to be alone? Yeah, right.

"Nagisa-kun, you're up, so get ready!" she heard how Renge screamed, and sighting she stood up. It was her time to show her acting skills.

"You are gonna be great, Nagi-chan!" she smiled at Honey-senpai, who was sitting next to Mori-senpai and Haruhi, waiting for their turn.

The bluenette undid her hair buns, letting her hair loose. It soon got wet, as she was standing under the fake rain. She had a white tank top, an open black shirt and jeans, and in her jaw there was some make-up, faking a pretty nasty bruise. She was suppose to be escaping of a beating, running out of air. And so she did it.

She soon crushed against a tree, a couple feet from Tamaki-kun and the twins. They looked at her with concern. Nagisa wasn't sure if they believed she actually crushed by accident.

"Hey, you're Shiota Nagisa, right? What happened to you?" asked Tamaki, getting closer. At the suden closeness, Nagisa tried to step back, acting scared, but the tree wouldn't let her.

"Ple-ease don't do any-ything t-to me! I-I'll be good, I pro-opmise!" she said a bit hysterically, and Tamaki back down. He was actually believing her?

"You alright, man?" asked both the twins, looking at her with concern, and Nagisa's head cracked from how fast she moved it to look at them. She was sure she looked like a scared dear. "You're always alone at school. How did you get those bruises? Do your parent know?"

Nagisa stiffened at the mention of 'her parents'. It was still a rather sore point, and even if she was acting, she didn't like it.

"Don't tell them, please don't tell them you saw me! They... they'll..." and then she started crying. It was the best way to wrap up her part without actually saying she was abused. It was better that way, she and Kyoya had agreed that it wouldn't be good if that kind of content was outed to the public, even as a movie, so Nagisa kept it light enough.

"Cut!" Nagisa's body relaxed, and the water drops stopped falling over her as she stood out. She picked her hair in a high ponytail, stretching a bit. "That was perfect, Nagisa-kun, you're awesome!"

"Thanks." she said with an awkward smile, heading back to her previous spot, where she was gave a towel and a blanket.

"You did pretty good, Nagisa." she heard Haruhi said, and she smiled in response. Suddenly she was knocked back to the ground by a little blond.

"_Waaaaah_, _Nagi-chaaaan_! I thought you were really injured, I got _worrieeed_!" cried Honey-senpai, and Nagisa chuckle a bit, rubbing his back gently.

"I'm sorry you believed that. But don't worry, I'm fine, see?" she said, and Honey-senpai calmed down a little, opportunity Mori-senpai took to take his cousin over Nagisa. Not that she minded, the boy was a cutie. Then the three hosts were called, and Nagisa was left alone to clean up all the make-up in her face.

The rest of the shooting went quite well, excepting for Honey-senpai's breakdown when he was acting that thing of being all mean and cruel. Nagisa was actually starting to believe everything would turn out to be all right. Of course she just jinxed herself and the other hosts by thinking it.

Haruhi was called by Renge, and she was bothering some 1-D class guys into being the bad boys of the movie 'cause they looked like Yakuza heirs—that they were, but that didn't mean she could say it like that.

So Nagisa had to intervene, as always. With one swift move, she was between Haruhi and the wall, moving her in time so she could take the blow instead of the brunette, 'cause she knew how to crush in a way that wouldn't hurt or get her injured.

"Na-Nagisa-kun?" she heard Renge said, right before Tamaki-kun appeared and mistook everything.

He, watching Nagisa on the ground, curl up in a little ball, looked up to find the bastard responsible of hurting his second 'daughter'. His eyes landed on one of the 1-D guys, who seemed as terrified of Tamaki-kun as Haruhi was of thunder.

The tall blond easily grabbed one of the poor guys from his shirt, pinning him on the wall.

"Which one of you jerks started this?" he asked in his rather unusual serious voice.

"Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think! That girl started it and she was giving us a hard time!" said the one who wasn't being threatened by Tamaki-kun, and Haruhi, who was still trying to understand how did she get out of the way so quickly, supported him.

"He's telling the truth, senpai." she said, and Tamaki looked at her, and then Nagisa. "It wasn't their fault. Their were provoked." Tamaki-kun let go of the guy, and then both of them ran away, scared as shit. It _was _Suoh Tamaki they were talking about, after all. No matter how princely he was, the name still meant trouble if you crossed him.

"Are you all right, Haruhi?" he asked, and the brunette just nodded. She wasn't hurt, someone ese had take the blow instead of her. "Are _you _ok, Nagisa?" she asked in return, and Nagisa uncurled, looking at them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry guys, I know how to take a blow. I'm just a bit cold, my clothes are still wet." she laughed a bit. That was why she was curled up for so long. That way she was getting a bit warmer.

The hosts sighted in relieve. For a minute they've thought she was really injured. Mori-senpai hurriedly gave her his jacket, as it was somehow already dried, and Nagisa put it on without wasting a second. '_Aaaah, now this is so much better_.'

"You... you... please tell me you got that camera-men!" squealed Renge, pointing at the guy with the camera, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes boss!"

"Other than Nagisa's coldness that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now it's a movie narration by my sweet Kyoya!" and he broke the camera with a rock.

'_Yeah, smooth_.' Nagisa thought again. That guy had no shame at all, didn't he?

Everyone turned to see what caused the sudden noise, finding a calm Kyoya-kun, the rock still in his hand.

"Watcha did to my camera!" cried the camera-man, but the Ootori payed no mind. He could easily replace it, anyways.

"Why? Is something wrong?" whispered Renge, and Nagisa _had _to roll her eyes, Did she really just noticed it? Geez...

"I'm terribly sorry" he didn't sound sorry at all, for the record. ", but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member being engaged in any sort of violence." said Kyoya-senpai, his eyes stone cold, like steel. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge." he said colder than usual. "Please stop being such a _pest_."

"A p-pest..." Renge started crying, obviously her world was just falling down to pieces. "But you're suppose to pat me on the head and tell me not to lour! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya...! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" she cried, as her tears fell down like two rivers of water. How... dramatic.

"Because that's not the rial Kyoya." said surprisingly Tamaki-kun, with a soft smile in his face. Renge turned around and looked at him, surprised. She then fell on the floor.

"Does it really matter?" asked Haruhi, and Renge's head jerked so she could look at her.

"Who cares if Kyoya-kun it's a little different than you expected him to be?" said Nagisa, sitting in the floor with her. "Take a look at the inside of people, get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way, y'know?"

* * *

Several days had pass since that rather weird incident.

"Welcome!" greeted the hosts as always. The girls were specially cheery that day.

"I bought that video of the movie you made!"

"I bought it too!"

"So did I!"

The hosts were startled. Wasn't that video destroyed or...

"You did?" asked Tamaki-kun, bewildered.

"Thar scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the love relationship between the twins was so sweet!"

The costumers kept gushing about it, and the hosts didn't quite understand _how _exactly they had gotten their hands on that video tape when they didn't even know it existed.

"Kyoya?" asked Tamaki, not looking at him while doing so.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage they shot was undamaged. But I truly did cut up that violence scene." he said, no looking at Tamaki-kun, at any moment. He was busy writing in his diary, as Nagisa had decided it was a diary. "Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood crew did a fantastic job, though it was expected."

"So it's this what you meant by interesting?" the twins deadpanned.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." he said, and Nagisa figured out he was most likely writing numbers on that diary of his.

'_Just when did he started calculating all of this?_' Nagisa thought, amazed by that guy abilities. He was like some kind of multitasking-threatening-to-deport-people-robot!

"Good morning everyone." said a girl, and not any girl.

"Renge!"

"But I thought you were back to France already." said Tamaki-kun, looking a bit puzzled. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, it was so sweet that you risked your life to save me! I could feel the love when you were lecturing me about judging people instead of getting to know them." she surprisingly reached Haruhi's hand. "When you said that you were talking about me!" and Tamaki-kun started to panic again.

"Y-yeah." said awkwardly Haruhi, and Renge then dragged her to her house so they could play video games, totally obviating it was Nagisa who said that of knowing people in the first place. That girl...

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai..." started Hikaru, watching the girls go.

"You ok with that?" finished Kaoru, now looking at Kyoya-kun.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." and Tamaki went into his chasing of Haruhi. It seemed as his plan of Renge being a female friend for Haruhi didn't worked. Not at all.

Nagisa just laughed, sitting with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, not knowing the conversation that awaited her.

"So, Nagi-chan." she looked at Honey-senpai. "What were you doing in that pretty dress last Friday. We saw you running somewhere in it, but we couldn't figure out why." said Honey-senpai, and Nagisa considered going into that persecution with Tamaki-kun.

"You guys saw that?!" she cried, not knowing what to do. Did she run? No, they would probably catch her... well, it seemed as she was gonna need to tell them. "As I told you guys before, I work at the MOD. Well, that's mostly just desk office. I'm not really allowed to go on the field until a graduate, and that's why I train so hard. Maybe that way I'll be able to get cleared before that, as I still have almost three years." she explained, and she didn't really lied. Karasuma-sensei hadn't officially cleared her yet, even if she still got some missions. But she actually did a lot of desk work. All those assignments she did on weekends weren't just physical training. If she was going to work for the Ministry, she would need to get used to paperwork. "I was in that dress cause I'm training to be a field agent, and that means undercover too. I have a good teacher, she's an expert in everything concerning undercover stuff, so we were practicing what to do in a party." '_where I was suppose to distract a guy before I could lour him into a secluded area and kill him_.' she didn't say that out loud, of course, she wasn't stupid.

Technically, she didn't lied. And that was all that mattered for the moment.

Mitsukuni and Takashi exchanged looks. She didn't seemed to be lying—and she didn't have any motives to, or at least, not that they knew about them. At the end, they got to an agreement.

"Oh, that explains a lot!" Mitsukuni cheerfully said. "If you ever need help with the training, though, we can help! I can look all cute and everything, but I'm good with martial arts, and so it's Takashi."

"Ah." his cousin said. It was an answered to the training and his skills. Takashi didn't seemed to want to say anything else, so he just nodded.

"That would actually be very helpful. Thank you Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." Nagisa said, thinking she was going to die. If Karasuma-sensei was hard to punch, getting those guys, who were part of the two most martial arts recognized families... yeah, they would beat the crap outta her. But the bluenette was willing to take it. Whatever it took to get that clearance.

"Alright! We'll start tomorrow! You'll come with us, my family's estate has a dojo we can use!" said Honey-senpai, before grabbing a fork and a cake. Nagisa counted fourteen seconds until he was finished. Was that guy for real? And he was grabbing another piece!

"Mitsukuni likes sweets." said Mori-senpai, and Nagisa nodded, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I noticed..." she said. Maybe she _should _bake him something, as a thank-you gift for letting her use his family's dojo... yeah, she would have to call Hara-chan.


	4. O4

'_Will he kill me if I ask him to stop?_' were Nagisa's thoughts, as she just laid on the floor after being beaten up by Honey-senpai. For the thirtieth time. In seven minutes. Absently, Nagisa wondered if that was a record. She thought it may be, as she'd never heard of someone been so horribly crushed in so little time.

'_I don't know whether Karasuma-sensei would be pleased with me for training with such a formidable fighter, or disappointed with how easily I was defeated._' probably the latter.

"You ok, Nagi-chan?" the bluenette distantly heard the reason behind her sore muscles saying, and she just managed to nod once. There was no way in _hell_ she was able to talk. Too much of an air waste. "Alright, then get up! We still have some time before you have to head home!" how he managed to sound so cheery when he was practically mopping the floor with her moments ago was something Nagisa wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Mitsukuni." said Mori-senpai as she laboriously stood up. "She's tired. Wait." thanks to all leaving creature in heaven and hell for creating that kind soul! Nagisa could swear she may have found her new best friend at that moment. Honey-senpai was sweet, and he was like the kindest thing ever—not counting Haruhi, of course. But sometimes he was a_ little bit_ to oblivious for his own good. And violent.

'_Thinking hurts..._'

"Oh..." Honey-senpai seemed to just realize his new pupil was practically dying. Way to go, Mitsukuni. "You can rest, Nagi-chan, don't worry." and even if she had just stood up, she let herself fall again on the floor unceremoniously. "Are you really alright? I might get a little crazy when I'm in fighting mode. You have to tell me if I'm being too hard on you." lectured Honey-senpai, somehow seeing pretty serious with his hands full of cake.

'_You could have said that a bit earlier, senpai._' Nagisa thought, rolling over so she could curl up in a ball as Karasuma-sensei had taught her. I was a good pain relieve technique, and it seemed to be working as she slowly felt better. She breath in and out a few times, and then she stood up again.

"I think I can do with one more sparring." she said, and thankfully her voice didn't sound shattered by tiredness.

Mori-senpai handed her a bottle of water, and she thanked them, drinking at least half the liquid inside in one go. She then finished the other half in little gulps.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I kinda really needed that." Nagisa told her new best friend, putting the bottle down, far from where they were gonna be sparring, so there wouldn't be any accidents.

Her hair wasn't on her usual pigtails, as she thought using a bun may have been a more confortable option, but now half her hair was down, so she tied it again, even if some of her hair strays fell down. They were too short, so trying to tied them up didn't usually work.

She then nodded at Honey-senpai so he knew she was ready. Not that she _really_ was, but still, it was the best she would be until she got to her house, specifically, her shower. And her _beeed_, she really did want her bed right now.

Honey-senpai, as always, waited for her to make the first move. And so she did, that kick was very beautiful. That is, until Honey-senpai just took her feet and turned her over so she would hit the ground. However, he did not expect Nagisa would do an arm-triangle-choke, which she had perfected since that time she used it on Karma. That was one her best moves, cuz Karasuma-sensei had made her do it to several dummies and other agents, even himself.

Mitsukuni soon found he didn't have as much air as he usually had. When did she had the time to do such a thing? He didn't recall her knowing that move. It was a pretty difficult technique, and she seemed to be scarily good at performing it.

Takashi, watching at the side, was looking at Nagisa with new eyes. He had already figured out she was good, as she had survive thirty of Mitsukuni's consecutive attacks, but to do an arm-triangle-choke? That was an entirely different thing.

He wasn't worried about Mitsukuni, though. Well, no more than usual, that is. He knew Nagisa wouldn't hurt him, and even if he didn't surrender, in the end the blond would just past out because of the pressure on his neck.

Nagisa, on the other side, was bewildered. She had managed to actually _maintain_ Mitsukuni pinned to the floor for more than half a second! That was something she was definitely going to celebrate later. That's why she didn't notice the sudden change on Honey-senpai's face, nor his panic.

The blond senior wanted to dye. Well, not really, but close. Maybe more like crawl into a hole and hope to stop existing. Everything was fine until she did that lethal choke on him. Even that wasn't the problem, but Nagisa herself. Specifically her chest. It was like, _so_ close to his face, and Mitsukuni could _feel_ _them_.

He tried to ignored it, he really did, but their presence was still there, messing with him. It was like they were saying 'oh, well _make you look_ at us, but you cannot touch!'. That's why he did what he did next, before he could pass out.

"I give in!" he choked while saying so, but Nagisa still heard him, and release his neck. Oh, joy! Air was almost as good as strawberry cake.

When Nagisa stopped choking him, and she was at a prudential distance from him, Mitsukuni was able to do some more... uh, not-embarrassing thinking.

Maybe he thought what he did because of the lack of air and blood circulation in his bran? Yeah, that certainly seemed like a more logical explanation, better than the one he was thinking before. Cause there was no may in hell he was... that he was... for Nagisa...

Right?

'_No, of course not!_' he told himself, a bit hysterical. '_Stop trying to put those weird thoughts into your head, Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Bad! That's a total no-no!_'

Unaware of what was going on inside his head, Nagisa looked at Honey-senpai with concern. Why wasn't he standing up? Maybe she had used too much strength into that arm-triangle-choke? She was used to people able to withstand it, her first try had been Karma, after all. Not every agent could take it, but she did train with Karasuma I'm-a-strength-monster Tadaomi. Her definition of standards strength was not the real standard.

"Honey-senpai? You alright?" he didn't say anything, too caught up in his mental debate, so Nagisa, who knew nothing about it, looked at Mori-senpai instead. "Mori-senpai, I think I broke him..." she said preoccupied, and Takashi was soon by her side. The senior was kneeled in front of his cousin, checking his pulse to determinate if he had passed out or if it was just some inner thinking of his. Takashi easily found it was the latter, and he decide to let Mitsukuni be. It was better to let him think when he needed to.

Nagisa looked at the taller guy, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong.

"He's fine. Just thinking." he answered the unspoken question Nagisa made with her eyes, and her blue orbes filled with relieve. He was alright. She didn't messed up again. Ok, she could calm down now.

"Oh, thank Kami. For a minute I thought maybe I pressed to hard." sighed the bluenette. "Is he alright, though? He's not moving. Does he do this often?" she just got a nod from Mori-senpai, but it was enough for her. "Alright then. I think I must get going. I don't want to walk home in the dark." Nagisa explained, watching as the sun lowered down. Soon it would be dark, and Nagisa wanted to be already at her home by then.

"We'll drive you." Mori-senpai was saving her again, as she soon realized she wouldn't make it on her own. The Haninozuka estate was almost at the outsides of the city, as it was the Morinozuka estate. Nagisa would never get to her flat in time, as the car ride took twenty five minutes without too much traffic.

Damn those rich bastards and their stupidly big estates away from most civilization.

"Oh... well, thank you, Mori-senpai." she bowed a bit in recognition, and Mori-senpai just nodded. He then picked up his cousin, and he carried him to the car with Nagisa behind them. Mitsukuni didn't move. When he was having those kind of internal debates, he usually disconnected from the world, a technique he has learnt for possible kidnappings, as a way to dissociate from the real world. Not that he would ever need it—he would beat every one of his so called kidnappers before the actual kidnapping even happened—, but still.

The ride was spent in silent for the first fifteen minutes. Then Mitsukuni came to an agreement with himself. '_Nagisa it pretty hot, and cute, but I don't like her as anything more than a friend'. _Being honest, Mitsukuni was kinda proud of how that debate turned out. It could have been a lot worse.

That was the moment he noticed they weren't at the dojo anymore. When did they entered the car? And where were they going?

"Takashi? Nagi-chan? What are we doing?" Nagisa quickly explained his cousin had offered her a lift to her flat, as it was late and she lived far from his house. Mitsukuni contented with that, and the rest of the car ride was filled with his non-stop chatting.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Nagisa's apartment, the bluenette thought about something. Weighting the pros and cons, she decided it was worth it, but she had a feeling she would end up regretting it soon.

"Do you wanna come in? I baked you a cake Honey-senpai, as a thank you for the training, but it was still cooling off so I couldn't bring it with me today. If you want I can give it to you now." she offered, and Mitsukuni beamed happily. Cake? When had he refused to that? Well, apart from his years in the karate club, that is.

"You baked me a cake? That's so sweet Nagi-chan! Can I try it?" he asked, already stepping out the car, Takashi following him.

"Sure, I asked a friend how to do it, because she's way better at that stuff than I am, and she gave me a couple of tricks, so I hope you like it." she said while they entered the building's lobby. She said hi to the guard at the desk, and then the three of them walked to the elevators. She lived in the penthouse, so she had her own elevator. It was pretty cool actually.

"Wow, you have your own elevator! That's _sooo_ cool!" said Honey-senpai, and Nagisa chuckled a bit. Sometimes she had a hard time remembering his rial age.

Nagisa then opened her flat's door, and intermediately knew something was off. The cake was still intact, so that was a good thing. Her stuff wasn't trashed, so she could discard a robbery and half of the E Class popping up as they sometimes did... then what was it?

"Hey, Nagisa, you're out of strawberry milk." of course. She should have imagined.

"Hey, Karma." said the bluenette when she spotted her redhead friend walking out of her kitchen, with a glass of juice in his hand. "It would be nice if you warned me when you're gonna visit, that way I could actually know when to buy you your stupid milk." she said before hugging him.

Karma looked behind her, and Nagisa remembered she wasn't alone.

"And who are these guys?" he asked her, examination the two senior hosts with his mercury eyes. The cousins straightened up, feeling he was measuring them.

"Oh, this are some of the guys I've talked to you about. They're part of the Host Club. Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi." she presented the hosts to Karma. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, this is my best friend, Akabane Karma."

"Just call me Karma." he greeted them, and the two seniors did the same. Karma then turned to Nagisa. "And you know I never tell you if I'm coming. You gave me the key so I could come and go as I want to, right?" he teased her, and Nagisa just rolled her eyes.

"Come on in, guys, the cake should be ready." she said, smiling at the hosts, who just nodded and followed her.

Mitsukuni and Takashi exchanged looks. From where did Nagisa knew that guy? He seemed so... unlike her, a complete opposite.

And yet, so were the two cousins, and they got along perfectly well.

The four sat around the isle in Nagisa's kitchen, eating the cake. It wasn't strawberry cake, because Nagisa didn't have any strawberries when she was baking it, but Mitsukuni was in heaven anyways.

"This is good. Very good." he said, his mouth full of cake. How he managed to seemed adorably cute while talking with his mouth full, was something Nagisa would probably never know. And the flowers, Kami, the flowers. Where did they keep coming from?

"So... how did you become friends with little shy Nagisa, here? She usually squeals like a mouse when unknown people try to talk to her." asked Karma, his own piece of cake almost gone. '_I'll have to ask Hara for the recipe, this stuff is great!_' he thought, moaning in pleasure. Yep, he really liked chocolate cake.

"Karma! That's not fucking true, you jackass!" she complained, and the two seniors whistled under their breath. They didn't see that language coming, specially from sweet innocent Nagisa.

"Yeah, sure, whatever lets you sleep at night." the redhead didn't even flinch when Nagisa punched him hard in the shoulder, as he was more than used to it. Instead, he just laughed at her. And then he ate _her_ piece of cake. _Her_. _Piece_.

No. He didn't just freaking dare to do that, didnt he? She was gonna make him pay... cake was a sacred thing, you couldn't just _eat_ someone else's cake, that's not right.

"She got lost." answered Mori-senpai, and Nagisa dropped the subject for the moment. But it wasn't over, they were going to have _words_ later.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" said Karma, obviously mocking her.

"You make it sound like I'm some useless girl that's scared of everything and everyone." she sweat dropped, looking slightly annoyed. But the cousins could tell she cared deeply for this Karma guy. She _had_ said they were best friends, after all.

"You kinda are." this time Nagisa hit him hard enough to knock him out his seat, and he fell to the floor. "I was joking, I was joking!" he said, yelling a bit. That had hurt a little. "Crazy, aggressive woman." he muttered under his breath and Nagisa glared at him.

"Did you say something, Karma?"

"Just that I love you." answered the redhead. When had she become so strong? He was gonna have a talk with Karasuma-sensei, maybe inviting him an ice cream or something. To make a little squeaky thing like Nagisa strong enough to knock him off... yeah, that wasn't just anything.

"You're pretty close, ne?" said Honey-senpai, eating his fifth piece of cake. The both just nodded. "When did you two meet?"

"We were at the same class during middle school. We even got moved to the same class last year." informed Nagisa, and this time it was her who got a piece of Karma's cake. Because he didn't just take Nagisa's, but also took another piece. Like, what the hell? He didn't make any sense. "Last year we made a deal to not distance ourselves during high school, because we knew we wouldn't attend the same school. He stayed in Kunugigaoka High School, the weirdo, and I applied to other schools, Ouran included." explained the bluenette, and Honey-senpai seemed to be satisfied with what she said.

"Wait, how am I the weirdo?" Karma felt honestly insulted by that. The nerve of that girl... she of all people could not call _him_ a weirdo!

"You chose to stay at Kunugigaoka." Nagisa answered like it was obvious, and Karma just huffed.

They spent some more time talking, and Karma seemed to get along with the two hosts pretty well. Nagisa didn't know what to think about that. Should she be scared? Yeah, maybe. One Karma was enough, but a Karma who was friends with those two? At least it wasn't the twins. That would have been a disaster. She made a very important mental note about not letting Kaoru and Hikaru meet Karma. If they did, then Earth was _definitively_ gonna explode.

'_Yeah, I'm not fun at all. That actually was a bit masochist..._'

After a while though, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had to go, promising they would meet again. '_Not if I'm alive._' though the bluenette before closing the door. She then sighed and went to sit on her couch, next to Karma.

"So? What do you think?" she asked him after three minutes had passed and he didn't say anything.

"You said those where the normal ones in your club?" he asked carefully, and Nagisa nodded.

"Yeah, they along with Haruhi... Kyoya-kun maybe counts as normal too, but he's the Shadow King, so I'm still not so sure about that." she explained. Ootori Kyoya seemed to be very calmed, composed and normal, but he _was_ Tamaki-kun's best friend, and he was indeed the Shadow King.

"Huh... I'm sorry." he said, and Nagisa looked at him puzzled. "I mean, if they are the normal ones... you sure you don't wanna transfer to Kunigigaoka?" she knew Karma was joking, but she still rolled her eyes.

"Like you were better." she teased, turning the TV on. "How's everyone?" she wasn't really asking about anyone in particular, but Karma knew what she meant.

"He's good, still trying to cope with it. He said he'll pass by at some point at the weak, that he needed to get out of his house." he explained. That meant Karma was gonna give him his keys.

"Ok... just tell him to bring some snacks, 'kay?" she said, resting her head on Karma's shoulder, and she heard him made and agreement noise. They then started their movie marathon.

* * *

So the twins were having a fight. Ok, it wasn't Nagisa's problem, and she supposed the twins were the ones responsible of making peace, and nobody should step in and do it for them. It would be a good thing for them, taking into consideration what Nagisa had found out. It was their very first fight, which somewhat didn't surprise her at all, but that didn't do it less concerning either.

Nagisa wasn't about to follow them around and try to make them talk to each other in a civilized way. Even though she did tell them they looked ridiculous with the new hair style, and that Kaoru should be more original and not just copy her hair color. At least it made them agree in something, as they went to Tamaki-kun's corner of woe.

But her plans of no-interfering went directly to hell when she heard him talking. Thinking back on what she did, Nagisa thought maybe Sugino was right and she _was_ spending too much time with Karma after all.

"So, you think they bought it?" Nagisa wasn't snooping, but that seemed suspicious, so... she just sticked around to hear the conversation. Nope. That wasn't snooping at all.

"Of course they did! Our acting skills are marvelous!" Nagisa made a face at the word choice. Just who used 'marvelous' anymore?

'_Well, this is a school for filthy rich people... damn this rich bastards and their unnecessary complex words._'

"I'm sorry for hitting you with that chair though..." those sneaky bastards...

"Oh, so I get it now." Nagisa walked into the conversation as she owned the world, a very useful technique Bitch-sensei had taught her. That way the enemy thought you were more powerful, even if you weren't. Nagisa was, in fact more powerful than the twins at the moment, as she knew some very valuable information, but the skill was of use anyways. "You were faking this fight thing the whole time, weren't you?" the twins didn't say anything, but Nagisa knew she was right. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna tell the others about this, you're driving them crazy." it wasn't a prominent change, but the eye-twitch let Nagisa know she was gonna triumph that one time. "Or... I'll could just shut up and let them find out themselves."

"What do you want for it?" they said, completely synchronized.

"I want you to stop acting as each other when you're with me. It's not healthy, and you'll feel better just being yourselves.." she smiled, and the twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Deal. But you have to tell us how can you tell us apart too." said Hikaru, and Nagisa's smile widened.

"Haruhi already said it. Even if you look alike, you're two different beings, with different thoughts, ideas, and dreams. You just have to be observant enough to notice which one of you wants what, and how that reacts with your personalities. It's ok to not be completely alike, y'know? Nobody will judge you if you decide you wanna do different things." Nagisa said before starting to walk again. She didn't want to be late to class.

She was already a few feet from them, but Nagisa turned around and looked at them again.

"And just for you to know guys, Hikaru's voice it deeper. That's how I could tell you apart on the phone."

Nagisa left the twins standing there, watching her with amazement. Nagisa was really someone special, wasn't she? Maybe they would let her in.

Maybe.

* * *

When the hosts realized they've been totally pranked by the twins, Nagisa just couldn't keep it together, and started to laugh so hard she ended up on the floor. The twins were smiling smugly, and the other guys were just trying to process everything.

"Thanks, Nagisa. Their faces are priceless." said Kaoru, helping her to stand up.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it if you didn't help us." Hikaru winked at her, and Nagisa tried to suppress her giggling with not that much success. They _were_ pretty fun when you weren't the one they were mocking at.

"It was nothing. A picture would have been good too, but you can't have everything in he world, can't you?" she sighed, amused by the club's surprised faces. They didn't see that side of Nagisa coming, huh?

'_Wait 'till you find out about my job and the 3-E._' she thought with a smile, before correcting herself. '_No. They'll know nothing about that. Not now, nor ever._'

Nagisa was willing to take some risks, but that one was out of question. Her past and job would remain a secret. She was gonna make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like that Karma time? I wanted to include him from chapter one, and now he's here! I have plans for our little redhead, so you'll be seeing him more. Now, I have a question. Do you know who was the person Karma and Nagisa were talking about? And if you don't, who do you think it is? Spoiler alert, he'll appear soon.
> 
> I'm sorry if some of you wanted more of an Ouran approach, but I didn't want to go too deep with the twins just yet. As you can see, they have formed a relationship with Nagisa, so when the time comes they'll have their part. But don't forget this is a Mitsukuni x Nagisa pairing story, so... that's it.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Patolemus.


	5. O5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna clarify some things I forgot to say last chapter, about Mitsukuni. He is a guy, he's eighteen even if he doesn't seem like it and acts like a toddler. He is allowed to have that kind of thoughts, ok? Just in case someone was wondering that. I wanted to add too, that this wont be of those stories when they've only met for like a week and they are already professing their undying love for each other. Just for you to know, that's NOT how it works in real life. I know, I'm sad too. But that's why Nagisa only thinks Mitsukuni's the cutest thing on Earth, that for the record he is, and is the reason why Mitsukuni's not in love with Nagisa, and is just physically attracted to her. For now. The time when they'll confess they actually love each other, and it will happen cuz I've already plan it, will come. Just not this chapter. Nor the next one. I'm sorry. Well, not really, it would be like too cliché...

It had been a week since Shiro came to the club to learn how to conquest Hina. Nagisa thought he was really sweet, and she even passed by the elementary school section of Ouran sometimes to talk to him, even if Tamaki-kun and Honey-senpai weren't really in favour about it.

'_It's not like I need any kind of permission from them or anything..._'

Hell had broke loose when the hosts locked him in a cage. They couldn't just do that! That's abuse! Nagisa had yelled at them for like fifteen minutes, and then she had released Shiro herself, still fuming. Maybe that was the reason he didn't hate her as much as he hated the other hosts, but who knows.

Now they were at the Ootori group resort. Nagisa didn't even know where it was, as the senior traitors broke into her apartment and kidnapped her while she was asleep. They kinda woke her up so she could get dressed, and she was pretty used to it as thirty people did that on a daily basis just for the fun of it, so she didn't complain until she was inside the limo and realized she wasn't with Karma and Maehara.

"This can be counted as abduction, y'know? I could sue you." it would have sounded more threatening if she wasn't resting in Honey-senpai's lap, almost sleeping again. The limo wasn't big enough for all of them, and Nagisa was the last one the hosts picked up, so they improvised a bit. It wasn't a problem, Nagisa wasn't that much taller than Honey-senpai, just an inch and a half.

"Nagi-chan, it's not that early, why are you so tired?" asked Mitsukuni. He was right, it was eleven in the morning, people would normally be awake by that time, and it was a school day, so she should have been up anyways.

"Last night half my middle school class decided to pass by my house and just _be_. It's not unusual, I live alone so they kinda take advantage of it. That's why I thought you were them, sometimes they stay for the night and then they empty my fridge." explained the bluenette, snuggling closer to Mitsukuni for more confort. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna sleep. I'm tired. And I have a knife. So don't wake me up." she said, and the hosts weren't able of determinate if she was just kidding about the knife thingy or not.

For the record, she wasn't.

The other hosts decided to keep it quiet so they wouldn't wake Nagisa up. They knew she wasn't an AB blood type like Kyoya or Mitsukuni, but she did say she had a knife, and it was Nagisa they were talking about, so... yeah, they weren't taking their chances.

"Nagisa can be really scary..." said Kaoru, looking at her sleeping peacefully in Honey-senpai's lap. How could she do that? Not even five minutes ago she was being all dark about having a knife she would use on them if they woke her up, and now she was sleeping like nothing had happened.

"Do you realized Nagisa talks about her middle school classroom a lot? Like, they're pretty close." noticed Hikaru, and the rest nodded.

"A week and a half ago, Nagisa let us come into her house, that's why we know where it is." started Mitsukuni, careful of not waking the cute girl in his lap. She did look tired. "And there was someone already there, Nagi-chan's best friend. Hes name is Akabane Karma, but he likes to be called by his first name. He even had a key to Nagi-chan's house, and the way he talked about it, so did a lot of her middle school friends." explained the blond, remembering the redhead in Nagisa's apartment.

"You went to Nagisa's house!" whispered Tamaki, and Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded. Tamaki could not believe it. The neighbours went to his daughter's house before he did! How was that possible? He would have to fix that soon.

"Yeah, we even ate a cake she made! It was yummy." said Mitsukuni, not knowing Tamaki's heart was breaking with every word he said. Or well, maybe just a little.

Kyoya, listening to every word his senpai said, was taking notes. So there was an Akabane Karma involved, huh? He was gonna check him later. Maybe he would figure out some things about the bluenette. But not now. Today he had another mission.

And they got to the resort. Mitsukuni was the one in charge of waking Nagisa up. Tamaki said it would be the one most prepared to fight if Nagisa tried to kill him. It wasn't a lie, but Mitsukuni wasn't scared. He knew Nagisa wouldn't do it, she was too sweet to do that.

In a way, he was right, Nagisa was sweet, and she would never kill any of her friends. But she would kill someone. Like, for real. But Mitsukuni didn't need to know that, didn't he? At least, not yet.

"Hey, Nagi-chan, we're here." he said softly, shaking her shoulder a bit. Nagisa's eyes opened a bit. Where was she, again?

"Ho-Honey-senpai? We're here already?" she asked, her voice a bit raspy for the sleep, and Mitsukuni nodded. "Oh, thanks for waking me up. And sorry for sleeping over you. And the knife threatening, that wasn't nice." she said sheepishly, touching her hair. "Maybe I _am_ spending to much time with Karma..." wondered the bluenette, and Mitsukuni laughed.

"Maybe you are. But don't worry, we know you wouldn't hurt us." he said with a bright smile, and Nagisa looked at him with surprise. He... he did? Honey-senpai had seen her fight, he knew she wasn't weak. And yet he was sure she wouldn't do anything to damage them.

Nagisa smiled, mirroring Mitsukuni's face, and then together they stepped outside the car. The others were waiting, hoping to find a whole Honey-senpai. Except for Takashi, who was calm, knowing his cousin was alright.

"I have to ask you something, Nagisa." said Hikaru, and the bluenette directed her gaze at him, waiting for the question. "You don't really _have_ a knife, right?"

Nagisa laughed, amused by the face the redhead made while he asked.

"Of course not, Hikaru, just _why_ would I have a knife with me?" she said, discretely pushing the handle of her favorite knife down into her bag.

They would never know.

"Oh, well, it makes sense. But you scared us a bit back in the car, you looked ready to murder." Nagisa rolled her eyes, but internally she made a mental note of not letting her bloodlust out in front of the hosts anymore. Couldn't let them see the scary side of her like that now, could she?

And that's how they ended up there. The resort was amazing, if a bit too much. At least half of what Nagisa was seeing she was sure it wasn't in Japan. Kyoya-kun did said it was imported, but... it was _too much_.

She was playing volleyball with the twins. It was fun, like that game they played at the 3-E with Korosensei's face as a ball. There wasn't any knifes, but it was still entertaining.

"You're pretty good at it, guys." she complimented the twins. She was playing with Kaoru, but in a few minutes they would switch so Nagisa could play with both of them in her team.

"Were good at sports. Although, you don't do bad yourself, Nagisa." said Hikaru, throwing the ball at them, making a point. "I won again, bastards!"

"Language!" said Nagisa, remembering that Marvel movie she saw with Karma the other day.

"Like you're the one to talk." said the twins at the same time. Nagisa swore, those guys proved twin telepathy existed.

"Watcha mean by that?" asked Nagisa, tying her hair, down as a request by Tamaki, in a ponytail. What were they trying to say?

"We know you talk worse than a truck driver, Nagisa. Honey-senpai told us." answered Kaoru, smirking when Nagisa's face lit up with embarrassment.

"That little sneaky son of a bitch, no offense to his mother, of course!" she murmured, and the twins, that obviously heard her, rolled their eyes. And then she said they were the ones with bad language, right?

Nagisa left the first years on their own. She had to find that blonde that gave her away.

She found him by the pool, swimming with Mori-senpai. In her way she saw Haruhi wearing that huge pullover Tamaki gave her to cover her swimsuit. Nagisa knew there was something in there. Why didn't he said anything about Nagisa's swimsuit too, then? She was wearing a purple bikini, after all. The rial question was if they would be clever enough to notice it before Tamaki graduated. Honestly, Nagisa wasn't so willing to try her chances on that one. And then she saw the missing host. Kyoya-kun was doing what Nagisa though he was doing?

'_Oh, Kami, everything suddenly turned a whole more interesting._' thought the bluenette while as smirk appeared on her face. Maybe she would just watch from the sidelines for a while, see what happens, and intervene if necessary.

That meant she would probably have to intervine.

With those thoughts, Nagisa walked to the side of the pool, and then sat down, letting her legs get wet. She had to admit, it was pretty relaxing...

"Nagi-chan!" if it weren't for all those idiots around her, destroying her peace. How could Kyoya-kun take it for so long? She would have to ask him, cause _that_ was a real gift from all the gods above. "Do you wanna go and have some mango cake with me? It will be us and Takashi!" Honey-senpai was using a bunnies floating donut. How were you suppose to be mad at someone with a bunnies floating donut?

That's right, you couldn't. It was very, _very_ frustrating.

"Oh... I guess Ill have to say yes. How could I refuse a mango cake?" she said, and Honey-senpai beamed happily, taking her hand to dragged her wherever that mango cake was.

So, there was this huge Renge apparition. She said that Honey-senpai felt threatened by Shiro, and that was the reason he was acting cuter than usual.

Ha! Nagisa knew something was off! The floater was totally unnecessary. And the normal Honey-senpai would eat strawberry cake if he could choose, and instead he made a scene about the mango one. There was strawberry cake.

His acting was a bit too perfect, too _calculated_. Too fake.

Honey-senpai was cute, but he was an eighteen years old boy too, there was no way he could be all sweetness. How was he so good at school if not that? Nobody gave him the credit he deserved, really.

And now they were at the pool, finally. 'They', meant Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai, and Nagisa, who were just talking. The bluenette did scold them from spilling the tea about her language tendencies, but that was all, and if was soon forgotten.

Now they were just talking. No training, nor knifes, just teenager stuff.

"Are you gonna tell me why you act all too cute all the time?" Nagisa asked suddenly, and Mitsukuni raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know you are cute and that you like cute things, but sometimes you're just faking it. Why?" she elaborated, and Mitsukuni didn't know what to say for a couple of seconds, too shocked by her bluntness. Takashi was looking at him. He was surprised she noticed it too.

He then looked into those blue eyes, and couldn't find the strength to lie or something. Not to Nagisa.

"Well, that's what everyone expects, y'know?" he said, and Nagisa frowned a bit. "Before I joined he club, I was always too serious, I never ate sweets, and it was all about martial arts. _Always_." Nagisa didn't say anything, and Mitsukuni kept talking. "I don't mean that I don't like martial arts, 'cause I do like them. But here I can be whatever in hell I want to be, they accept the childish side of me. And if I have to act a bit sometimes for the rest, then it's ok, I'll take it. It's better than having to act all the time." he finished with a small smile, and Nagisa smiled too.

"That's... a rather interesting perspective, Honey-senpai." she said, touching the water with the finger to make waves. "But just for you to know, you can drop the act around me. I would like to know how the rial Honey-senpai is, with no additives." she winked, and then she pecked his cheek fast before swimming away.

Mitsukuni looked back at Takashi, who just shrugged. He didn't get it either. Mitsukuni frowned, confused. What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

"You look like crap." that was all Nagisa could say when she saw him in her living room, with his papers all over the floor. She had just got back of that trip to the Ootori resort, and had already plans to go to the beach in Okinawa. Great, right?

In the end it all turned into a desperate search, 'cause Honey-senpai and herself got lost in a sudden wave. Unfortunately, they weren't together, as the wave turned them apart too. The hosts found Mitsukuni first, and they found Nagisa in the top of a tree, as she climbed to get more perspective and she fell asleep, exhausted. It had been a great day regardless.

But back to the actual problem, Nagisa was right, he looked exhausted. '_Pushing himself up to the limit again, huh?_' she thought. Unfortunately, she knew him well enough to know how he was, and that he was a total workaholic. It was good Karma helped with that of keeping him out of his papers from time to time.

"You're no one to talk, Nagisa." he didn't even looked up of those documents he had. Bastard.

Ok, so maybe she was tired too. She wasn't being mean to people just because of it, specially if one of those people was willing to lend her their apartment without anything in exchange!

That morning didn't count. She never really showed them the knife, it was like any empty threat!

"You should rest. When Karma told me you were coming I thought..." he cut her off.

"I don't have time, Nagi. I need to finish this or the principal..." this time it was Nagisa who cut him off.

"Your _father_, Gakushuu Asano." she said. The bluenette was no fan of the man at all, but Gakushuu needed to learn how to talk to him. Didn't he realize it would annoy principal Asano even more?

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like he gives a damn about how I call him, anyway." Gakushuu ran a hand through his orange hair, messing it up a bit. He did that when he was stressed. No privileged brain was needed to know that meant he did that quite often.

"Believe me, he does. I've seen it." Nagisa went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Yes! I knew I could count on you, Shuu!" she screamed happily. He had brought her sushi! It was like the best day of her life.

"Karma said you didn't have anything eatable in here, and that you wanted food, so I passed by that store you like and bought it." Nagisa heard him saying, and she grabbed some chopsticks so she could eat that heaven made food.

The bluenette went to the living room again, trying not to step on any of those while she made her way to her couch. She then sat down, and take Gakushuu's collar to sit him too.

"Hey, beast!" he exclaimed. "You're almost worse than Karma..." he muttered under his breath. Fortunately for him, Nagisa didn't hear him, or he would be long dead then.

"You're gonna leave those poor papers alone for a minute, you're gonna eat this delicious sushi with me, and then we'll talk, like civilized friends do. Is that clear?" it wasn't an option and they both knew it.

That was one of the rules Nagisa made to everyone who wanted to come to her house as it was their own. As that meant all the 3-E, himself and Ren, people had to understand she was very serious about it. So Gakushuu took advantage of Nagisa's club hours to get most of his work done, and by the time she got home he would have the time to talk to her. It was a win-win.

"Ok. Tell me how is it going for you in that Host Club of yours. Karma told me some things, said he met two of your friends, but I want details." '_I want to know if I have to kill someone or keep on stand by._' was more likely, but Nagisa knew that without him saying it.

And so they talked. After Korosensei's death, Gakushuu had actually started to talk to them, even if it was just to understand what the fuck was going on. In the end both became pretty thigh-knit, and now they were close friends. His relationship with Karma improved a great deal too, and now their weren't at the others throat... all the time. They attended Kunugigaoka's high school together, and were on the same class, always fighting for the first place spot, but in a more civilized way. And they actually studied together sometimes. The truth was that Gakushuu liked to spend time with them. Apart from Ren, they were his best friends.

He knew about the Assassination Classroom, of course, and he got rather well with the E class. He knew about what her job at the Ministry of Defense really was about, and he didn't judge. That was something Nagisa really appreciated.

Gakushuu and Ren had joined their 'group' during vacations. As there wasn't school anymore, the studying excuse wasn't really there anymore, and one way or another they bumped into each other like, all the time, and in the end they decided to purposely meet up at some places, having reunions, that kind of things.

The two former virtuous apologized for what they did. They realized it was pretty bad-mannered, and considered bullying. And now they were all friends, and sometimes they even got along to the E class's reunions. It was fun, specially when they played physical games and the two got exhausted. Even if they were good at some things, the 3-E training was at another level entirely.

"...and then we were having cake, 'cuz you already know how much Honey-senpai likes sweets, specially cakes. He likes them more than I love sushi! I swear one day I saw him eat at least ten cakes all by himself. I don't know how he doesn't have a serious diabetes case. Maybe it's his training, I eat a lot of sweets too because I need sugar..." and then Nagisa started thinking and Gakushuu had to shake her shoulder. Again. "Oh, I remember now! The twins and I were trying to decide which dress would suit Haruhi better, as I know she kinda likes dresses but nothing _too_ fancy. And you know I have experience with those things, so we were trying different styles..." Nagisa kept rambling, it happened to her when she was exited.

And Gakushuu just let her. He liked to listen to her, heard how happy she was. It helped him release stress, as he just needed to listen and nod. And besides, she looked cute when she was exited about something, like a new Sonic Ninja comic, or a specific weapon she got recently, or simply about something she saw in the streets.

That was some of Nagisa's virtues, that she saw beauty in everything and everyone. Even with all her sarcasm and sassy bad-ass attitude, she was a very sweet person. Sometimes Gakushuu asked himself how could she be as great in assassination as she was. It was a gift, he thought. She was able to use her abilities for assassination, and she kept her essence intact at the same time.

Gakushuu smiled, watching her as she ate her sushi and talked about every single thing that happened to her since they last met. He was very lucky to have her in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did Nagisa even shorter than usual. I'm sorry, its just that I always imagined them [Mitsukuni and Nagisa] having the same height, it was going to happen sooner or later.
> 
> You liked the chapter? And did you expected Gakushuu to be the mysterious guy?
> 
> Kudos!
> 
> Patolemus.


	6. O6

When Tamaki-kun said they were going to the beach next time, Nagisa never thought that 'next time' was meant to be 'the next day'. Seriously, those guys didn't understand the meaning of classes or what the hell? And how did they manage to make the Chairman give them permission for all the stuff they did? Probably bribery, if she had to guess.

Damn those rich bastards...

So now Nagisa had to call Karasuma-sensei and tell him she wouldn't make it to her training that weekend, 'cause alas! It was Friday, and they would get back at Sunday night.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_.

"Should I bring these?" she asked to Rio, showing her one the many shirts she had stolen from Karma, and her favorite pajamas. Rio and Nagisa were having a video chat when Honey-senpai called to tell her she needed to be at the school's entrance doors by eight o'clock so they could get to the train station and have a night ride to Okinawa.

Just too inform the public, the call was made at seven pm.

"It's your pajamas, of course yes!" said Rio, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm gonna be with six other guys. And they are not the 3-E." Nagisa looked at the shirt before folding it and shoving it into her suitcase anyways.

"Are they hot?" asked bluntly Nakamura, and Nagisa's head went up so fast her neck cracked a bit.

"Rio!" she shouted, her face all flustered, and Rio just laughed. It never got old. "I don't know, maybe! It's not like I waste my time looking at them, y'know?" said the bluenette, resuming her task of folding clothes. They were staying one night, but would be there all weekend. And as she couldn't pose as a girl, she would have to use all the clothes she had stole from her friends. The problem was, all of them were like, three sized bigger than her, so all the boy clothes she had looked baggy and enormous in her.

"Yeah, right. Tell that to yourself, Nagisa." laughed Rio. "And for Kami's sake, bring girl clothes too, you're not gonna be with your so called costumers all day!" she ordered, and Nagisa mumbled a '_Yes, Rio_'.

In the end Nakamura had to go, as her mom was calling her for dinner, and Nagisa finally finished packing her things. So now she only had to call Karasuma-sensei, whom she had seen like an hour and a half ago, and tell him they would meet again next Friday. Or Monday, who knew what her sensei could plan to make up for the lost time.

"Hey, Karasuma-sensei." she said when the called was picked. "I'm not gonna make it tomorrow... nor Sunday."

"_Can I ask why my better student won't be coming for training?_" asked Karasuma-sensei in the other side of the line, and Nagisa sighted. He wasn't mad. That was good. He wouldn't crush her next week. Too much.

"My club, they organized this trip, and I'm kinda forced to go. _I have a feeling Kyoya-kun would find a way to deport me if I don't..._" she answered, picking her personal hygiene stuff from her bathroom and into her bag.

"_What was that? I didn't hear you_."

"Nothing." she sighted again. "I'm gonna do my exercises though, I promise."

"_Very well. Maybe we'll reschedule so we can meet up during the week, that way you won't get behind._" said Karasuma-sensei, and she made an 'ok' sound, because she was already expecting that much. "_See you next week, Nagisa_."

"Bye sensei, and tell Bitch-sensei I say hi, will you?" and the call was over. Nagisa giggled a bit. It was fun to tease Karasuma-sensei, specially with Bitch-sensei. It was a little bit of payback for all the times he destroyed her during one-on-one combat training.

Nagisa then took her suitcase and her bag, she needed to hurry or she would be late. And Kami knew how Kyoya-kun would react if she was late. He really _was_ a control freak.

She bid her goodbyes to the guard at the reception desk, telling him she would be out for the weekend, but to let the 'weird guys who sometimes came there' in if they passed by. Nagisa would tell them she wasn't gonna be there anyways. Though, that meant thy would probably spend the whole weekend at her apartment... oh, well, she would make them pay anything they break.

When Nagisa heard they were going to Okinawa, of all places, she didn't know how to feel. She had memories in that place, even if it wasn't exactly the same place. A lot of them were good, but there were some pretty bad memories of that island. Takaoka wanting to kill her friends was one of them. And well, there was that one memory where he tried to kill her as well, and she almost went crazy with her bloodlust.

'_Don't worry, Nagisa. Nothing will happen this time. There is no assassination target, nor someone wanting to kill all the class. It will be fine_.'

Of course, just by thinking it she knew she was wrong. Nagisa had that habit on jinxing herself like, all the time...

When she spotted the huge steel doors of Ouran Academy, Nagisa was able to see some figures waiting by the limos. The other hosts, and the costumers.

Obviously she was the last one to arrive. But what did they expected? They warned her about the trip with an hour to prepare herself! An _hour_! How did that made sense inside their fucking minds, huh! 'Cause for Nagisa it was all bullshit, plain and simple.

"You're late, Nagisa." noticed Kyoya-kun, and Nagisa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. As I have known about this trip for only an hour, I know you'll understand." she answered cynically, and then turned to Honey-senpai. "And you" she pointed her finger towards him, and the blond squealed. ", what were you thinking when you told me I had to be here an hour ago!?"

"I'm sorry, Nagi-chan..." he said with his head down, and Nagisa's expression softened. Damn that boy and his impossibly high cuteness...

"It's alright, just... try not to do that next time, 'kay?" she said, and his head shot up, nodding a bit too frenetically for his neck's safety.

After she said hi to everyone else, which took some time as all the costumers wanted to say hi to her personally, they were finally able to step inside the limos that would drive them to the train station. Of course they would use a first class, totally reserved train, better than those the classes A to D used to their class trip to Kyoto. If only those snobs could see her now... no offence to Gakushuu and Ren, of course, those weren't snobs even when they tried to be.

'_They are too nerdy for that._' she smirked to herself at the thought.

Why would anyone try to be a snob? That was another thing, and Nagisa still thought they were idiots. But again, she thought a whole lot of people she knew and was friends with were idiots, so she kept up with them. What could she do, she was apparently, and according to Karma's words, a magnet for idiots.

Anyways, she was sitting with Haruhi in a corner of the wagon they were using, both of them trying to blend in as much as possible with the walls so they could have a calm trip. They made it, for the most part, as almost everyone was asleep—Kyoya-kun was a real workaholic, just like Gakushuu. Nagisa actually thought they would get along pretty well, with all that of knowing everything about everyone to outsmart them and all...

'_Yeah, I'm not gonna let those two meet. Ever._' she ended up making a mental note about it, plus a note in her phone, so she would remember it no matter what. She had thought a Karma-Kaoru-Hikaru combination would cause world destruction, but she was wrong. If the Shadow King and his counterpart at Kunugigaoka ever met, she would have to use that bunker Bitch-sensei talked to her about.

But back into the real world, Nagisa was listening to some music to pass the time. She was surprisingly awake too, and as the only other being with it's eyes opened was Kyoya-kun, the bluenette figured out she wouldn't bother him unless the world was falling, and even that scenario didn't seem likely.

The games in her phone were all trash, because well, she didn't really _have_ time to play them, so she had to contempt herself with Sudoku. Her mind was too tired to even think about things in general, let alone numbers. Why did she had that game again? Nagisa was sure there was a logical reason, but maybe she should just delete it.

The bluenette was just about to delete that impossible-for-Nagisa game, her finger was half an inch from the screen... and then it hit her.

Korosensei had once told her that if she played a funny game with numbers in it, her learning process would be easier. As always, he was right, but that only made things more painful.

Why did he have to die? Why did he had to leave them? Leave her? He wasn't dangerous, he wasn't going to explode, and in a year the only thing he did was make sure everyone in the 3-E was alright, even when his contract only covered that he couldn't harm them. That yellow octopus could have just let them die when his old apprentice kidnapped them, or when they thought Takaoka had poisoned half the class.

But he didn't. He cared for their well being, he was always there to help them when they needed it. And yet in the end they had to kill him anyways, 'cause the E class wasn't going to possibly give the Ministry that satisfaction. If Korosensei _had_ to die, it was gonna be them the ones to kill him.

Even if it sill hurt as much as it did the moment she pushed the knife.

Nagisa didn't want to do it, but she ended up opening her hand bag. She there had Korosensei's life advice manual. The bluenette brought it to every trip she had, it didn't matter that it weighted a ton. She felt safer with it. It relaxed her to read her sensei's words, it made her feel somehow closer to home.

So she spent hours reading random pager of the manual, even if she knew there was no way she would ever finish it. It would take her years to do so, and by then she would have to read it again, 'cause she would totally forget about what she red in the beginning.

Sometimes a costumer, or another host would wake up, and see her reading that abnormally big book. But when they asked about it, Nagisa just laughed silently, and when they fully woke up the next day, they all thought it had been just a weird dream.

In the end, Nagisa only slept two hours and a half, so when they finally got to the beach, the first thing she did was to fall on the sand and close her eyes. She was asleep half a minute later, and it was Takashi who took cared she had an umbrella over her so she wouldn't get sunburned.

"Why is Nagisa-kun so tired?" wandered some costumers, and the ones who had seen her at the train, though that maybe their weird dream hadn't really been a dream. Huh, they would never know.

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa, come over here!" the bluenette excused herself from her current costumers, who waved their hands as a goodbye gesture. She wondered what did Tamaki want now.

The tall blond was sitting under the same umbrella she had used to sleep, staring at the ocean. He seemed strangely serious, so Nagisa got a bit worried. Had someone died or something? Kami, please, don't let it be someone's death. She didn't have the patience to deal with that right now.

"Tamaki-kun? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting by his side in the sand, looking at him with concerned eyes. When he didn't answered Nagisa started to get really scared. "Tamaki-kun, you're really scaring me, please answer."

"How do you know when you are in love with someone, Nagisa?" his voice sounded a bit distant, and his gaze was still lost at the ocean.

Nagisa's shoulders automatically relaxed. So that was it? She really had thought someone had died!

"You scared the crap outta me! Don't do that again!" she said, sighing in relieve. "And... I don't really know, Tamaki-kun, I've never been in love with someone, if I'm honest." she admitted, looking at the blue sky. "But for what I've heard, you just kinda know it. It's not something you can properly describe, everyone has a different way of being in love, Tamaki-kun. But... I guess it would be something sweet, like everything you want is to be with that person, to make her or him happy at any cost. That person would complement you, and would make you happy." she tried to answer, but Nagisa was no expert. She had never experienced love before. "Why do you ask?" the half-french blond tensed. So he didn't want to tell, huh? "It's ok if you don't wanna tell me, but if you feel something about someone, you should just... I don't know, tell that someone about how you feel, and see how it works out. Maybe the answer will be no, but maybe it will be yes." she said, and then she stood up. Her next group of costumers would be coming soon.

She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks... it helped me a lot." Nagisa heard him whisper, and she smiled.

"It was a pleasure to help you, Tamaki-kun." she flashed him a bright smile, and then she went to the tent where Kyoya-kun was staying, the killjoy. She grabbed some sweets and asked Kyoya-senpai where were her costumers, and he told her she was actually free for another hour.

Nagisa's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Was she really free to do what she wanted for an _hour_? Oh, joy!

The bluenette went straight towards Mori-senpai, as he was the only one she could actually distinguish from the distance. She heard Honey-senpai and Haruhi were doing some shellfish hunting, or as Honey-senpai would say, 'hellfish'. Nagisa didn't know if she should laugh and gush around him for being so cute or be worried about him not knowing how shellfish was spelled. Maybe a little bit of both.

Nagisa was pretty sure there wasn't any shellfish around the area, but then again, it was the Host Club she was talking about, so she was expecting everything by now.

Just for the public to know, there was shellfish all over the place. And it had all been Kyoya-kun's police force doing. The worst part? She wasn't even weirded out by it anymore.

...

And then Haruhi make the centipede version of the flying cat! Oh Kami, why did she do that! Poor centipede...

"Hey Haruhi, be a little more gentle with little Bryan next time, would you?" she said with sarcasm, before kneeling down with Honey-senpai to help him in his task of _hellfish_ _hunting_. It sounded so sweet...

"It's not like I killed him... wait, how do you even know it was a male? And if he didn't like the name Bryan?"

"Well bad luck then, I just named him that." and with that the topic was closed.

After that, the male hosts started that stupid game of founding out what Haruhi's fear was, and Nagisa decided they were all just plain stupid, so she let them be and hanged out with her costumers. It was simpler and it wouldn't give her a headache.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun, why aren't you wearing a swimsuit? Don't you wanna come and play with us into the water?" asked a girl, Suzume Asaraki. She was a first year, and one of Nagisa's regulars.

"Well, you see. I would love that, but I'm a bit sick, and I don't want to make it worse. The doctor said I could come here, but that I was't allowed to get into the sea." Nagisa wasn't really sure if her amazing lying skills were a good thing. Probably not. But it _was_ pretty useful for assassination... ah, a dilema.

What would Korosensei think? That was a thing Nagisa did often when she wasn't sure of something, it helped her a lot. He would say it was a great skill for assassination, but to not use it when it wasn't necessary.

Yeah, that didn't help her. At all.

* * *

The table was dead silence. After that little incident at the risk, and Haruhi almost drowning and all, everyone was kinda scared to talk or do something. It didn't help that Tamaki-kun and Haruhi were sitting next to each other.

"Awkward." _coughed_ Nagisa, and everyone's gaze fell on her. "Did I say a lie or something? No, so stop looking at me." she said a bit sharply.

'_She's got a point..._' thought the other hosts, and then Mitsukuni talked.

"Let's dig in everyone! These are the crabs we caught, and I bet they taste delicious!" he said in an attempt of making everything a bit less uncomfortable, and that was all Nagisa needed to grab the closest crab and start eating.

"This stuff is delicious, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. Thanks! Although, you should have told me, I could have helped you." she said, but the seniors dismissed her, assuring her that it wasn't any problem.

Nagisa ate like, half the crabs in the table. Haruhi was busy eating the other half, with the help of the other hosts. And they were all watching them carefully, afraid that suddenly one of the girls would just throw up.

"Hey, don't you think you've had enough, Haruhi, Nagisa? Give it a rest!" said Tamaki, looking how their stacks were accumulating quite fast.

"Don't worry, Tamaki-kun, I kinda need the energy, because I burn most of it with my physical exercises." Nagisa calmed Tamaki-kun down, but the blond then looked at Haruhi, who didn't look back.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me, senpai." she said with indifference, and everyone was able to see the hurt look in Tamaki's eyes.

"Ok, fine! I get it! It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then." and then he left the table with Kyoya-kun.

'_And then they were five_.' Nagisa thought, chewing her delicious crab. Oh Kami, it tasted so yummy...

"Y'know, Haruhi, what you did was pretty stupid." said then bluntly Nagisa, and Haruhi turned to look at her. "I mean, there was no real problem with a girl fighting two guys, Kami knows I can do that easily. The thing is that it was _you_ fighting those guys." explained Nagisa, and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Gee, thanks Nagisa." said sarcastically the brunette, but Honey-senpai interrupted her.

"What Nagi-chan is trying to say, is that you scared us, specially Tama-chan. You don't really know how to defend yourself like Takashi, Nagi-chan or I do. It was reckless, and Tama-chan was just a bit freaked out by it. I think you should apologise, 'cause you did scared us quite a bit." he explained, and the twins nodded.

"Yeah Haruhi, it wouldn't do you any bad to learn some martial arts." said Hikaru.

"But we wouldn't force you or anything." finished Kaoru. Both of them were looking at the first year with bored expressions, but the worry was visible in their eyes.

'_Honey-senpai ir right, they _are _worried_.' thought Haruhi, finding it kinda sweet.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." and suddenly they were all surrounding her, gushing about her cuteness. And Mori-senpai was right besides them, eating crab along with Nagisa.

And then Haruhi felt like she was gonna throw up, so the moment ended and they rushed to help her find the nearest bathroom. Yey!

In the end, Nagisa went to her designated room, which was next to Mori-senpai's room. She needed to do those exercises she promised Karasuma-sensei she would do. That's why she didn't find out about what happened with Haruhi and Tamaki-kun until the next morning, when Kyoya said it as a passing comment during their breakfast conversation. There was no need to say, Nagisa almost freaked out, and stayed with Haruhi for the rest of the day. If she needed to be honest, the bluenette felt kinda guilty for not being there. Haruhi had become a close friend to her, and she didn't even realised she was having a bad time with the storm.

But what was more important, and what made Nagisa regretted about telling Karasuma-sensei about her trip, was the call she got that evening. They were supposed to leave Okinawa in an hour, and they sent her that.

"Hey... guys? I have something to tell ya'." she said then. They were all sitting in the living room, waiting 'till it was time for them to go.

"What is it, Nagisa?" asked the twins, and the bluenette bit her lip, nervous. How was she supposed to tell them these?

"I... could you guys wait for me? I gotta do something here first. I got a call, my sensei wants me to pick something up before I leave Okinawa." she explained, and it was half true. She needed to pick up a package. The problem was that it was located somewhere inside the base warehouse of a local gang.

'_Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic_.' she thought ironically, wandering how the heck was she gonna make it without being caught by neither that gang, or the hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I know. It was a sloppy chapter. Sorry about that, but I think there was no other way of doing it, specially with that little plot-twist in the end. I guess I'm compensating next chapter, so... yeah, that's it. I do hope you like that Tamaki-Nagisa moment. Don't forget it, it will be important in the future!
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Patolemus.


	7. O7

So the hosts agreed to wait for her. Looking back, maybe it would have been best if Nagisa just told them to go without her, and then she could have booked a train ride when she was done with her assignment. Why did those things popped into her mind _after_ they were needed?

But _noooo_, now she was trapped, and the blue haired girl had to find a way for them not to figure out she was an assassin. What a pleasurable way to spent her weekend, wasn't it?

'_I should have just stayed home, damn what Kyoya-kun might try._' being deported was better than the situation she was at right now.

Nagisa red the address Karasuma-sensei sent her. It wasn't that far, she could easily get there walking. The real problem were her weapons. She didn't have that much, just two knives, and her combat boots. And yes, combat boots were considered deadly weapons by Nagisa. If someone didn't believe it, they could ask her deadly kicks.

"I'm heading out! If it takes me too long, like more than an hour or so, just go without me, 'kay? I'll book a ride for myself then." she said, hoping they would leave that way. Of course, it didn't seem that was going to work, if she took into consideration how Tamaki-kun was. Or Honey-senpai, for that matter. Yep, not good.

"Of course we'll wait for you, Nagi-chan, it doesn't matter if you are late. Take your time!" Honey-senpai encouraged her, and Nagisa knew she wasn't having any luck with the subject, so it was better to just drop it.

The bluenette then leaved, glad she brought her training gear for her exercises, or she would be lost. Everything else in her suitcase were dresses and enormous boy clothes, so the gear had really saved her life.

How could Karasuma-sensei possibly think it was a good idea to give her the assignment? She wasn't prepared for it, nor she was supposed to have anything useful. She was going to have a talk with him about it. Maybe she would get a raise in her salary, who knew.

Nagisa dialled Karasuma-sensei's number as she walked. If she was gonna do this, at least she would get to bother her insensitive sensei a bit.

"Hey, Karasuma-sensei, I have a question for you." she said when he picked up, using that fake sweet voice of hers, and she heard Karasuma-sensei sighing.

"_I know, you are mad about this assignment, and you have the right, as you weren't notified about if before hand, but I assur..._" she cut him off there.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about another thing, even if I'm certainly _beyond_ mad at the idiot who thought if would be funny to assign me this, and believe me sensei we're gonna have a talk about this, because I'm pretty sure that what the Ministry is doing right now it's not allowed, as I called my supervisor, _you_ by the way, to let the Ministry know in advance I _wouldn't_ be available the whole weekend, and they _still_ called me when I was an hour away of getting inside a train to head back to Tokyo." the bluenette said a bit cynically. "But what I really wanted to ask you is if you already bought that ring you were looking at when we were at the mall doing that camouflage training. I think it was pretty, and I'm sure Bitch-sensei would like it." Nagisa used all her power not to smirk while talking.

'_Yeah, feel it, feel the embarrassment hit you all over your face, Karasuma-sensei!_' she thought malevolently. Ok, so she was definitely spending too much time with Karma, it was official.

"_I'm going to end this call now, Nagisa. Call me when you're done._" and then he actually ended the call. Like, he had the nerve of _doing_ it! If it wasn't her sensei, one of the bests she had ever had, her mind would be filled with a lot of not really kind words.

Instead of putting to practice Nekosawa-senpai's cursing techniques, Nagisa just sighed and kept walking. According to the GPS in her phone, she was close. Like, seventy foot close style. It was that house with the brown fence? It did seen like a gangs base, with the draws and writings plastered in the wall with spray paint, the broken wood fence, and... wait, the roof actually had a hole? That was really inefficient.

It didn't seem like there was anybody home, and Nagisa was actually pretty tired, so she just walked in. Even if there was people inside, she no longer cared.

No one opened the door to _shuu_ her off, or anything, and Nagisa took that as a 'yes, com'on in, don't worry!'. But she drew out one of her knifes, keeping the second one hidden in case she needed a clap stunner, but she highly doubted. A gang was a gang, and a gang was no assassin group. At least, not that Nagisa was aware of. After all, she was only tasked with the recovery of an item those idiots stole from one of the delivery guys of the Ministry. These were the times when Nagisa questioned the Ministry's capability, 'cause if a gang could just go a _rob_ valuable objects like it was nothing... she didn't get paid enough for doing this.

Instead of using the front door, Nagisa opted for one of the also broken windows. She spotted some guys passed out in the floor, surrounded by empty bottles and packages filled with suspicious white powder.

'_Great, they sent me into a house full of junkies_.' thought the bluenette while looking at the men in the living room. She procured not to step on them, because she didn't know if they would wake up or not. Nagisa grimaced at the thought. Why would someone waste their life at something like drugs? That was something Nagisa would never understand.

The bluenette wasn't given any information about the package, or where it was exactly, she just knew it was pretty thin, like for documents, that the envelope had the Ministry's logo on it, and that it was _suuuuuper_ valuable, so she would either come back to Tokyo with it in her hands, of wouldn't return at all.

It was four in the afternoon, and one would expect the house to have people... or awake people, that is. Nagisa didn't know if she should count those idiots passed out at the living room, 'cause for Nagisa they could have been pretty much death, she didn't see the difference. So it was an actual surprise to came up empty handed while she was checking the house for any more inhabitants. Well, it made her work easier, at least.

"Now, if I were a gang member who just stole a Ministry's package, where would I put it?" she wondered, searching for anything suspicious in the house's order. Of course, that was a waste of time, the place was a total mess. Nagisa didn't _want_ to know if it was intended or not.

She looked in the kitchen, the entrance hall, the rooms in the first floor, the rooms in the second floor, and even the attic, 'cause the house actually _had_ one. For being a gangs property, it would have been a very nice place if it wasn't as trashed as it was. Obviously nobody ever bothered with maintaining the place.

Come on! Nagisa even looked at the living room, talking with the unconscious bodies to pass the time. She was sure she looked pretty weird, naming them weird names, and holding an imaginary conversation, but in her own defence, Nagisa was a bit bored.

In the end, she walked inside the bathroom. That was the part she wanted to avoid, as it was full of... substances, and this time Nagisa was sure she didn't want to know where they came from. She was sure that white thing was semen, but...

'_I _really _don't get paid enough for this shit._' she thought looking at the room with disgust. Seriously, it wasn't _that_ hard to clean up a bit, she did it every day and she was still alive, no mutation or broken bones...

It wasn't in the cabinet, nor behind the mirror or that trashed fancy painting in the wall. It wasn't inside the vent either. But there was still one more bathroom to check, and Nagisa thought that, even if it was gross, she needed to check that one too. And lucky her, there was a guy sleeping in the shower! Or at least Nagisa _assumed_ he was sleeping, but that syringe next to the tub wasn't giving her any confidence about it.

Fortunately, the damn envelope _was_ in that bathroom, inside the vents. Thank Kami, Nagisa wasn't thrilled by the thought of searching around the house _again_. The first time was enough, thanks. But as she was Shiota Nagisa, and Shiota Nagisa attracted problems like a magnet, she didn't even make it to the stairs before she heard noise coming from the first floor.

'_Well, _damn.' why the fuck those shitty damn things kept freaking happening to her, dammit!

Maybe Karasuma-sensei was right. She did swear a lot when she was mad, or scared, or frustrated... or in general.

"Hey, look, they're still knocked out." commented a low voice, probably pointing the assholes in the living room.

'_No shit Sherlock_.' Nagisa thought ironically while trying to figure out how the heck she would leave the house without being noticed. Maybe the windows...?

"Who gives a damn, they probably just inhaled too much of that crap." said a feminine voice, and Nagisa tensed. Now she was screw. If they found her, there was definitely gonna be a fight. Girls could be pretty vicious, you just needed to look at the 3-E females to notice. And the fangirls, Kami protected Nagisa from those, they were _crazy_!

"Hum." answered a third guy, Nagisa wasn't sure, but her instinct said it was a indeed a he. "I'm gonna check that thing's still here, they promised they would pay good for it." and just like Nagisa feared, she heard footsteps approaching.

The bluenette had the element of surprise, and the fact that she was armed, but so could those bastards, who knew.

Nagisa wasn't in the mood for attracting attention, she didn't want to kill and then having to deal with an investigation, specially because of her uncovered hair. She had to make it clean, no blood... maybe asphyxia would work? They were indeed a bunch of drug addicts, it wouldn't be a surprise they killed each other for getting some more drug.

So she stood, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the man to come, and when she was sure they other couldn't see him from the first floor, she striked like a snake. The guy never saw it coming, and when he actually understood he was being assassinated, it was loo late. He was running out of air, and all the noises that came out of his mouth were muffled by a hand. He noticed it was a girls hand, and that she had a hell of a grip.

When he finally stopped struggling, as he passed out, Nagisa took her hand off his mouth, and carefully laid him in the floor without making a sound. He hadn't seen her face, so she had no reason to kill him.

"Hamaki?" Nagisa closed her eyes. It was the girl again... well, she would use plan B, it seems.

Before the mysterious girl started to climb the stairs, Nagisa was breaking the window with her ankle, and then she was jumping off, falling with perfect balance as she was taught during her year at the 3-E. She quickly stood up and started running, and when she was fifty feet away, the bluenette heard shouting. She smirked, they would be busy enough with the guy to care for her until later. And by then, she would already be long go.

* * *

"Do you think Nagisa will take too long?" wondered Kaoru, back in his couch. Nagisa had left half an hour ago, and she was walking, so no one really knew how much it would take the girl to do what she was tasked.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but she told us only to wait for her an hour, so we'll wait until then." answered Haruhi, and the redhead sighed in defeat.

"How about we play a game? I think Nagi-chan has a deck of cards in her bag." suggested Mitsukuni, and everybody agreed to play the 'commoner' game—except from Kyoya, who just stood.

Excitedly, Mitsukuni grabbed Nagisa's bag, and it was surprisingly heavy. What did she kept there, stones?

When the senior opened the blue haired girl's bag, he found among some other things, an enormous book, titled '_Korosensei's Rules to Live By - Nagisa Shiota'_. What was that? Who was this Korosensei? Mitsukuni would ask her about it later, he didn't want to be intrusive and shamelessly look at it, that would have been very disrespectful.

Little did he know, his whole world would have change if he had decided to look at it, just a sneak peak. But he didn't. And that changed everything too.

* * *

Nagisa managed to get away before she was noticed, and she was back at the beach residence in no time. The hosts were about to leave, because it had been an hour already, but Nagisa was able to catch them before that, and everything went right on schedule. The bluenette didn't have any time to look at the documents, but she would had time for that when she got home. For some it didn't seemed right to look at them, but Nagisa didn't give a damn about protocol. _She_ was the one who almost unarmed retrieved the document _they_ lost, she had all the right she wanted to do whatever the hell she was pleased to do with the damn documents. And besides, she was a highly ranked Ministry worker. Her status as an assassin gave her access to almost everything inside the Ministry's jurisdiction and then some more.

But for the time being, she was gonna have to wait. She wasn't alone, and everyone was pestering her about her looks. They were kinda right, she was fine, but her clothes hand't have the same luck.

"How did you even manage to get like this?" was muttering Haruhi, sending her a concerned look, but Nagisa shrugged it off.

"It was nothing, just... some little complications with the guys that were supposed to give me the package." she said, but that didn't really calmed them down.

"Did they hurt you? Do you need a doctor? Kyoya, find a doctor, quickly!" and of course Tamaki-kun freaked out. Fabulous.

"I don't need a fucking doctor, I'm fine!" she said, sighing while she tried to blend in with her seat in the train. "Sorry, that was rude. But I'm alright, Tamaki-kun, don't worry." she assured him, and after a moment of serious scrutinize, the blond finally dropped the subject.

But as the cosmos hated her, obviously there was another thing she needed to worry about now.

"Hey, Nagi-chan, I wanna ask you a question." Nagisa looked over to the little senior. They were alone at the back of the wagon, and he seemed unusually serious.

"'Course, shoot." she said, waiting for what he wanted to ask her. She really didn't expected what he said to her.

"I was looking for that deck of cards you said you had in your bag, and I saw this big book." Nagisa's eyes opened intermediately. Holly shit. That was it. He saw it. "I didn't opened it or anything 'cause that's rude, but I did saw the cover. And I was wondering, why did you have such a book?" there was no mischievous, nor calculations, just plain curiosity. Nagisa didn't know if that was worse than the cunning senior she was used to.

The bluenette stared at him for a while, trying to figure out what to tell him. Nagisa wasn't going to tell him about the 3-E's secret, much less about Korosensei, she didn't have that trust with anyone from the Host Club yet. But Honey-senpai saw it, he saw the manual... what was she supposed to do?

"Nagisa?" he asked, and she blinked. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him calling her name.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, senpai, I just spaced out a little." she quickly apologized, stirring a bit in her seat out of nervousness. "Well, I guess I have to tell you... it is something my homeroom teacher last year, who we called Korosensei as an internal joke, gave me the last day of school. He made a different one for each one of us all by hand, that's the reason why my name is in the title. It's one of my most valuable possessions, y'know?" she said, deciding to tell the truth, but not all of it. Just what was necessary.

"Really?" Mitsukuni saw her nodding, her eyes nostalgic. "Why? I mean, probably he was a great teacher, an awesome one, if he made the time to make one of those for each student in his class, but why is it so important?" he was really intrigued by that detail. Mitsukuni knew Nagisa was still in contact with her middle school classmates, and that they all had a very close relationship, but taking out Karasuma-sans part as their PE teacher, Nagisa never talked about her teachers.

"He... he died last year. A day before our graduation." said Nagisa, barely managing not to cry. "He was the best teacher I ever got to know, and I doubt I'll ever find one like him." she said. It was only a whisper, but Mitsukuni managed to understand what she said. Now it made sense to him why Nagisa cared so much about the book, enough for bringing it to their trip.

The rest of the ride was held in silence, both of them in deep thought, for many different things, but the same in its essence. Nagisa was remembering her time with Korosensei, how much he taught her in only a year, how much he helped her grow in many ways. Hell, he even helped her decide she wanted to be an assassin!

Mitsukuni was thinking about Nagisa, how she was really an enigma. For periods of time he thought he knew her quite well, but then something happened that made him realise he didn't really knew anything about her, just the basics and a bit more. It was intriguing, and Mitsukuni only wanted to know more about that girl with blue hair, what made her so captivating to him. He knew that teacher had a lot to do with it.

And with all they were thinking, neither of them even notice he called her by her full name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I did it. How could I managed to actually write a chapter in a day? I'm really impressed.
> 
> So, did you like it? I know at least some of you were waiting for some kind of revelation when Mitsukuni found the book, but I already said this wasn't gonna be of those stories, so we've got a long way before we get to that point.
> 
> That's it for now, I'll see ya' next chapter!
> 
> Patolemus.


	8. O8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wanna clarify something. As you way ave already notice, this is a very OOC Nagisa, starting with the fact that she is a she instead of the canon he. I don't know why I'm just stating it now, but I'm doing it, so... yeah. A lot of the characters are as OOC as hell, so now you'll know why they act as they're totally different people that coincidentally have the same name as some canon characters.
> 
> That's all, I guess. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Patolemus.

Nagisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. No, she didn't _want_ to believe it.

"So you are saying I almost killed a man out of _nothing_?" Nagisa's voice was low, but that only made her look more intimidating. "'Cause you know I'm trained to kill if necessary, right? I mean, you are the one training me, Karasuma-_sensei_." her icy tone made Karasuma understand, she wasn't about to forgive him that easily. It was something he needed to do, it was procedure, but... she was right, he didn't take into consideration her training. That had been his mistake, and he was paying for it now.

"It is something all trainers must do in order to get clearance." he sighed, Karasuma knew she would be mad. "The mock assignment is necessary, as it gives an idea of what you can do without many resources and data. The gang was real, I assure you, and they really thought they got something important, but I needed to test you so I would know if you were ready. And even if you are still going to have training, you are now allowed to go on missions the Ministry of Defense gives you."

Nagisa inhaled. That didn't matter at the moment. She almost took a life that didn't deserve it! Even if he was a gang member, and thought he stole something valuable for the Ministry, that didn't mean he needed to die!

And yet she almost ended his life two days ago.

"OK, Karasuma-sensei, I understand." she said, calming herself down. "Please contact me if the Ministry needs me. I'll be on time for my training, so don't worry about texting or calling for it. Actually, I would appreciate it you don't contact me at all if you don't need it, as I'm busy with school, thank you. Have a great day, sir." and she left the room, 'cause Nagisa knew she would do something she would regret if she didn't.

Still inside the office, Tadaomi closed his eyes, tired. Now he had to deal with and angry, deadly teenager. Great. Sometimes he hated his job.

* * *

"... and I almost kill him, Karma! Not just beat the living crap outta him, but actually taking his life!" Nagisa said through the phone. "And then he comes and tells me it was all fake! I could have been charged with murder, you know? The Ministry gave me a special permission to have weaponry on me, and I have a killing permit too. But mock assignments go without killing. He forgot to tell me that when he asked me to retrieve the envelope." she chuckled humorless.

The moment Nagisa got to her house, she called Karma. She knew he would understand her situation, and hopefully he would give her good advise. But maybe she would have to call Isogai for that...

"I would be lying if I said I understand what you're dealing with, 'cause I'm in no way near you're situation, but... I don't know, Nagi, I think you should make his life difficult for a while, and then just talk through it. But not too soon, he has to understand what you're mad for, and for that he has to be desperate for you to forgive him." he said, not really sure of how her friend would react.

The line went silent for a bit, and for a moment the redhead feared that maybe Nagisa was coming to his house to kill _him_ instead.

"That's... that's actually a pretty good idea, Karma." her tone was a surprised one, and Karma couldn't really blame her. He tended to be a bit more... _aggressive _with his own choices and pieces of advice. Like that time he suggested to use poor Nagisa as bait to catch delinquents. But in his defense, they actually were seasonal—according to his eternal believes—, and they needed a good bait.

"Next time try to not sound so surprise about it." Karma's lips twisted into a smirk while Nagisa just huffed, half annoyed and half amused.

"Sorry, but I _am_ surprise. My little Karma is growing out of his aggressive ways?" Karma rolled his. Like _that_ was ever gonna happen. "Or maybe you're spending too much time with a certain boy with purple eyes..."

"What are you talking about?! I don't spend that much of my time with Asano!" blurted out the redhead, his eyes open like two perfect balls.

"When did I talk about Gakushuu? I know some other guys with purple eyes. Does that mean you're spending time with him?" Nagisa's smile was sly, he could notice through the phone.

'_Shit_' she was good. Very good. Why exactly had he taught her that again?

"We are _not_ having this conversation, Nagisa." he said, hoping she would just dropped it.

"Why not? I really wanna know what's go..." he cut her off there.

"I'll see ya' soon. Bye, Nagisa!" and he ended the call before she could convince him otherwise. Because she would convince him if he listened to her a little bit more, she always did.

Karma stepped out of the bathroom and then he sighed. That girl sometimes had too much on her plate, and he was often worried about how she would handle it.

"Is she alright?" his thoughts were interrupted, and Karma looked over to his living room, where Asano was lying on the floor, his math book open.

Yeah, so maybe Nagisa wasn't that wrong about Asano and himself spending a lot of time together. But they studied! And they worked on paired assignments, because the teachers had the habit of pair the two together because of their similar grades! They almost didn't go out!

"She'll be alright. She's just... upset, but I think that what I told her will help a bit." answered Karma, sitting back into his spot at the floor aside from Asano. "Now, where were we?"

Back with our favorite blue haired assassin, Nagisa was smiling triumphantly. So they _spent_ time together outside the school... how very interesting. She was gonna have to write that down. Nagisa made a mental note about it, before returning to her previous task: look if there was something edible in her house. She doubted it, as there was never edible things in her house unless someone brought food. Nagisa had the bad habit of buying just what she needed at the moment, and it always got back on her in moments like that one.

The bluenette sighed. It seemed as she was gonna have to go to the market. Again.

Reluctantly, Nagisa grabbed her things. She had got home like twenty minutes ago and she was going out already! Her mind and body needed a very deserved break. But, as they sometimes said, life wasn't fair, and neither was Nagisa's schedule.

She said hi to the man at the first floor, Hiro. He was the guard of the building, and they sometimes had some chats when Nagisa wasn't running somewhere. She, unlike the other residents, came from a middle-class family, and she wasn't immensely rich until some months ago—even if she sometimes wanted to burn the Ministry down to ashes, she had to admit, the pay was good—specially her's, a minor who could go and tell anyone that the Ministry employed her as an assassin.

Ah, the wonders of blackmailing.

Anyways, Nagisa made her way down the street, thinking of what she could buy. Rice was obviously on the list, and maybe some meat and vegetables? That sounded nice...

"Nagisa!" the bluenette turned around, very sure that she knew that voice. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Maehara! Watcha doing here? You're pretty far from your neighborhood." she said as she hugged her friend. "And we saw each other like, last week, idiot. We were cleaning the classroom, remember?" her tone was a mocking one, but the brunette shrugged it off.

"I came by a few days ago, but Hiro-san told me you were out of town for the weekend. So I figured out I could come an visit today. Yuuma's working late today, and I'm actually doing time until it's time for me to pick him up." he explained, and Nagisa nodded. She was actually kind of used to those visits. Isogai often took more shifts at the cafe to get more income, even if he received all the money he needed from the ten billion yen fund the class had. The Ikemen had this idea of paying his own college tuition, and he was earning each yen to do so. Nagisa thought it was pretty cool.

"OK, but you'll have to go get groceries with me, and then we'll have dinner, 'kay?" the brunette nodded enthusiastically, as he knew Nagisa was good at cooking. Sweets weren't her strong point, but Nagisa's meals were heavenly. She had had a lot of practice, as the bluenette was the one to do the cooking when her mother was in one of her fazes, which happened quite a lot.

"Yes, ma'am." he saluted her, and Nagisa rolled her eyes with amusement as they started to walk again. "So, how's everything going?" Hiroto knew he had pushed the wrong button just by how her face changed.

"I..." she sighed, tired. "Something happened while I was out. Karasuma-sensei texted me, he said I had to get back an important package that was stolen by some local gang. I wasn't prepared, as I told him I wouldn't be available until I came back to Tokyo, but I had to do it anyways, 'cause he told me it was this really important shit." she started to explain. "You know I'm trained to kill if I need to, right?"

"Yeah." answered Hiroto, not really knowing the reason of the question. She was an assassin, it kinda was her _job _to kill people.

_Man_, that really sounded bad if you putted that out of context. Or in general. Yeah, it sounded bad no matter how you put it.

"Well, so I almost kill one guy, he was a part of this gang. But he didn't saw my face, and I already had the documents, so I just made him pass out." said Nagisa, and he nodded in understanding. "And just an hour ago I went to the Ministry to deliver what I was tasked to retrieved, and you know what? It was a mock assignment." Maehara's eyes widened. He now knew what she meant now. "I almost kill a man, out of nothing. I could have gone to jail, just because Karasuma-sensei forgot the detail that you cannot kill in mock missions, even if I'm trained and employed to kill." her voice came out bitter. She was mad, frustrated... she was let down by one of the closest people she had.

"Gee, Nagisa, I'm sorry. What are you gonna do about it?" he asked then, unsure of what she would do. Even if Karasuma-sensei had obviously made a bad call, Hiroto didn't want him dead.

"I'm actually gonna follow Karma's advise." Nagisa chuckled when Maehara's eyes widened again, this time out of fear. "Relax, I'm not killing him. I'm gonna ignore him, make him feel bad, and then I'll tell him he's an asshole, and that I want the numbers written in my paycheck to grow." she said shrugging a bit. It wasn't really a bad plan.

Maehara nodded, and they closed the topic, changing to safer ones.

"_Soooo_... when are you going to ask him out?" well, at least safer for Nagisa. Hiroto, in the other hand, seemed like he wanted to disappear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, avoiding her eyes like they were the plague. Hiroto knew he would be lost if Nagisa managed to look at him in the eyes. Those blue eyes were so... deep, and penetrating, you felt the need of spilling out all your thoughts and feelings. It was very frustrating, really.

"Oh, come _on_! Tell me!" the brunette didn't give in, and Nagisa went to tactic two. "Please?" no response. It seemed as she was gonna have to use the big guns, then. "Y'know? I was talking to Megu the other day." that caught his attention immediately, as he looked at her with the corner of his eye. "She told me she was going to conf..." that was all she had to say before he opened his mouth.

"I don't wanna hear it, Nagisa!" he exclaimed, sick by just the thought of Kataoka... no! Hiroto refused to even think of it! "I'll tell you, but don't say that."

"Spit it out, then." she hide a smirk. She was getting good at that of interrogating people, wasn't she?

"I... I don't know how. What if he rejects me? I can't loose his friendship, that would be the end of me, you know it." Maehara had an affliction face, and that was enough for Nagisa's gossip tendencies to back down.

"You and I both know that before that happens, Korosensei wasn't the best teacher we ever had." and that was a serious thing to say, enough to calm Maehara a bit. "Besides, it's obvious he likes you too, you two are like, I don't know, _soulmates_." Nagisa rolled her eyes, and Maehara's face lit up.

"You think so?" there was hope in his words, and Nagisa just nodded. It wasn't as she was lying, anyways. Those two were meant to be, everybody knew it. "Then I'll do it soon, before Kataoka has her chance."

"Yeah, about that... she never really told me anything. It's just that you and Isogai need to step up, and you evidently need help with it." and if looks could kill, Nagisa would be already ten inches underground, inside a nice coffin.

* * *

"Psst, Nagisa." the bluenette closed her eyes, tired. It was the fifth time in an _hour_.

"What's it now Tamaki-kun?" Nagisa hoped he wasn't just messing around again, as she was having a bit of a hard time trying to figure out what on earth was written at the blackboard. Ugh, mathematics were the worst...

"I've been thinking..." '_Oh, so he _can_ do that. Is nice to know_.' "...and I got to the conclusion that we should go to your house."

Wait, _what_?

How did he even got to that conclusion?

"Sorry, could you-um, repeat that? I think I didn't hear that right." she said, writing down what was on the blackboard, even if she didn't understand shit of it. She would ask Karma later. Or Honey-senpai, the Host Club's math genius.

"Of course!" he shouted, and unfortunately for him, it was a bit too loud.

"Mister Suoh." the sensei looked at him with a stern gaze, and the blond apologised immediately, bowing his head until the man stopped looking at him.

"Now, Nagisa, I was saying, that we should go over to your place, because we don't know how it is, and I wanna make sure my daughter is well taken care of." repeated Tamaki-kun, flashing her his host smile. Nagisa didn't like that smile, first of all, because it attracted problems and stupid plans. And secondly, because it wasn't his real smile, the one he showed when he was with his close ones, the genuine smile. Personally, Nagisa thought that smile looked tons of times better than his usual host smile.

"First of all, by 'we' you are talking about the Host Club, right?" the half french boy nodded happily. '_He's like a puppy_'. "OK... and what's in it for me? Because you're really stupid if you think I'll let you guys inside my place. I like how it looks, and you'll probably thrash it." Tamaki didn't go to his sulking corner because they were in the middle of a lesson, but his face darkened, and he shrank in his seat. "And don't try to bribe me with anything, Kyoya-kun. Whatever it is, I don't need it." she said before the Shadow King could talk, leaving him with his mouth half open.

'_She's good_.' though Kyoya, writing that down in his notebook for further investigation.

"But Nagisa..." whined Tamaki, looking at her with a bit of fear.

"No."

There was no way in living hell she was ever letting those guys into her apartment at the same time. It was really hard to keep it clean with all the people passing by, she didn't need any fire, or the neighbors calling for whatever reason. 'Cause she was sure, they would call.

The Suoh heir kept trying to convince her during the rest of the day. Hell, he even followed her during lunch! Kami knew how much self control she used to not punching him straight in the face. Nagisa didn't know if it would shut him up, but fantasizing about it made her feel a bit better, so she figured out it would do the trick in real life too.

The bluenette was actually doing a great job with that of not giving in, she handled every attempt Tamaki-kun did to make her change her mind, and she even managed to understand some of what was being said in class. That was a certain achievement itself, Nagisa was pretty proud of herself.

As almost everyday, Nagisa had club activities, and she encouraged herself with the thought of finally being free of Tamaki-kun after those were over. She would have to take it all again the next day, but all Nagisa needed was a break, some sleep, and she would be back on track. Nagisa figured out the blond would get tired of asking after some time, so she just needed to be strong until then.

And then Honey-senpai opened his mouth and her whole plan went directly to hell.

They were cleaning up, club hours were over, and everybody would be leaving in a matter of minutes. Nagisa was putting the plates, cups and cutlery they didn't use that day into their respective shelves. And _yes_, Mori-senpai had to help her with the higher shelves. It wasn't her fault she was short as hell, genetics worked that way!

"Nagisa, why don't you want us to go to your house?" whined Tamaki-kun for the thousand time.

"Because I like the state of my house, Tamaki-kun, and I don't want to move." she answered calmly. "Could you put these over there, Mori-senpai?" the senior nodded, taking the cups of her hands. "Thanks."

"Why would you need to move?" asked the twins, and Nagisa jumped a bit, almost breaking one of the plates. Kyoya-kun was looking all her movements, she noticed.

"'Cause normal people live at whole places, I won't live in a burned flat, thank you very much." she said bluntly, and sent the twins and Tamaki into their sulking corner.

Then Honey-senpai walked near the conversation center, and of course he heard what they were talking about and decided to step in.

"I really wanna go back to Nagi-chan's house. Do you think we can go, Nagi-chan?" he looked at her with those big, shiny brown eyes, and her eyes widened immediately, knowing that look awfully well.

'_No! Don't do that, you manipulative being!_' the bluenette was freaking out. Why couldn't she stop looking at those eyes? She wanted to look away, dammit!

But his eyes were so big... and Nagisa couldn't help but to sink into them, getting lost inside those penetrating chocolate eyes. They were staring at her with plea and hope, and Nagisa only wanted to comply so she wouldn't see those beautiful eyes fell into disappointment, because she didn't want to see _him_ looking sad.

'_Why are you talking about, Shiota Nagisa!? Bad, _bad _Nagisa!_' but it would be so bad to let them come? It would be just for a bit...

'_No! Stop it! Don't you dare falling for those eyes, Nagisa, you're stronger than that!_' she was, wasn't she?

WASN'T SHE?

"Well... I guess maybe you can come over for a while..." she said hesitantly, and Mitsukuni's smile widened. If he had to be honest, he didn't really think it would work, but it seemed as miracles were an actual thing, after all.

"_Yaaaaaay_! We will come to Nagi-chan's house! Did you heard that, Takashi? We're going to Nagi-chan's place again!" the senior blond was very excited, and Nagisa wondered if it would cause him some kind of heart attack.

'_Kami, don't let that happen_.' she found herself thinking that. Well, she cared about him, he was her friend, and her senpai, after all.

"Ah." was all the Morinozuka heir said in response to his cousin's exciting. But inside his head, he was thinking about how he would have to have some words with him about the use of his eyes and cuteness for selfish purposes. At least, when those included Nagisa.

He knew Mitsukuni cared deeply for her, and he did too as she alongside Haruhi were like the sisters he had never have, so Takashi would have to warn Mitsukuni of the dangers, because he was sure neither of them would want her to get out of their lives, and she didn't have any debt to pay, so the bluenette could really leave whenever she wanted to do so.

But non of that he showed, of course, as he kept his usual stoic face.

"We're going?!" Tamaki's whole expression brightened up, and he beamed happily out of his corner of woe, and so did the twins, who started to celebrate.

'_Well, shit_.' thought Nagisa. She had just screwed it up, hadn't she? It was all Honey-senpai's fault. He and his damn beautiful, shiny, big, _perfect_, brown eyes.

The bluenette sighed. She couldn't take back what she just said, it wasn't morally right, and unfortunately she had morals.

'_Funny, as I kill for a living._' she chuckled mentally, thinking that it was indeed a paradox.

"Y-Yeah, you can come. But" everyone shut up. ",if you break something, you'll find a way of fixing it. Not buying me a new one, I mean_ fix it_. And I'll kick you out if you even think about pyromaniac antics, OK?" everyone nodded, and she nodded too. "Alright, then, let's finish here and you can come."

As everyone cheered, Haruhi came closer to Nagisa.

"If you want any help, just tell me." said the brunette. She knew how hard it was to deal with those guys as well as Nagisa did.

"Thanks, I think I'll have to take you up on that soon, though." Nagisa's face formed a grimace, pain all over her just by thinking about all the things the hosts could do.

Why had she accepted again?

Ah, right. Because of Honey-senpai. The sneaky bastard... he was awfully good at was he did, that was something Nagisa couldn't deny.

She just hoped her flat could handle those six guys, who were hyperactive, weird, and had a knack for causing disasters everywhere.

'_Kami, help me._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know this is totally off canon, and I sincerely don't care. I was going to add some things from the anime and the manga, but figured out if would be too much, and it would take years to update, so I'll just leave it here.
> 
> I hope you caught all the leads I'm dropping about the development this story will have, and I'll tell you this chapter is plagued with it.
> 
> Hope you liked this, and if you don't... well, tell me about it and I'll do what I can to fix it.
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Patolemus.


	9. O9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, it's the first time I pick up my computer since I last updated! I'm on summer vacation and I still find myself busy all the time. Anyways, I hope you had an awesome Christmas, and I wish you a happy New Year!

"I can't believe you thought it was a good idea to play with the ball inside the house. My house." yeah, so that thing of the hosts behaving for once didn't happen. At all. Looking back, she should have expected something similar. At least she hadn't had to call the firefighters.

"Nagis..."

"Shut it, Tamaki-kun, or you'll end up exactly like the vase you just broke." nobody dared to contradict the bluenette. They had broke her vase, after all, and none of them wanted to test her theory on fragmenting human beings. Nagisa took a deep breath, calming herself down enough not to kill someone. "Now, you're lucky this isn't really valuable to me, 'cuz if it was, you would not be here. And I do not mean outside my flat." no more specifications were needed. Everybody knew what she meant with that statement just fine.

At first everything was alright. The hosts were actually calm, sat on the couches or in Haruhi's case, the floor. They talked, they played, and Nagisa allowed them to sniff around a bit. The flat was pretty big, had three bathrooms and two more dorms besides the master bedroom. Spacious kitchen, dinner and living room, a balcony... you know, more than what a single person would need. The Ministry took care of Nagisa pretty well, but that was probably because of the minor being an assassin thing. The blue haired girl didn't particularly care, she was good as long as they payed for her tuition and provided her with a home, but she wasn't goint to complain if they decided to give her something better, wasn't she?

But then Nagisa decided to change into some more comfy clothes, so she left the boys plus Haruhi at the living room.

Five minutes. That was all that took them to break the vase. Nagisa swore, they were programmed to destroy everything!

"I'm sorry for their behavior, Nagisa, they'll pay for it." said Kyoya-kun, and then he looked at the responsible ones. Tamaki-kun, Kaoru and Hikaru swallowed thickly. The Shadow King was indeed someone to fear when he was mad. Or in general. Yeah, that was actually a lot more accurate.

"It doesn't matter, Kyoya-kun. It wasn't mine, the Ministry put it there when I moved in. But don't break anything else, please. Some of the stuff here is important to me, ok? Be more careful next time." and she calmed down. It wasn't that big of a problem anyways. She had other reasons and people to be mad at, after all, no reason to waste her energy with them.

"You sure, Nagisa?" asked Hikaru, looking doubtfully at her. If he was being honest, he felt kind of guilty. It was a strange feeling, because he was usually the sort of person who didn't care what repercussions his actions had on people—the one who cared the most was actually Kaoru—, but he guessed Haruhi and Nagisa were helping in that aspect.

"Yeah, we can pay for it." added Kaoru, imitating his brother. The bluenette just gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, I overreacted too. I just heard something shattering and... I don't know, I'm sorry." Nagisa smiled sheepishly, touching her blue bangs.

"Awwww, my little daughter is so forgiving and cute!" exclaimed Tamaki, hugging her tightly and spinning her around, making her dizzy.

"Tamaki-kun... please, let go... I can't breathe." said weakly Nagisa, and the blond let her go intermediately. The bluenette fell on the couch besides her, taking a moment for everything to stop spinning. Ugh, it felt like that time when her friends forced her into that spinning game at the fair after that eating contest— that she lost—. She almost threw up that day.

"You, alright, Nagisa?" asked worried Haruhi, and Honey-senpai was besides her the moment after that, looking at her with concern.

"Don't worry, just a bit dizzy, but I'm ok, now." she assured her, standing up. "Now, you wanna eat something? I can't promise there will be food in the fridge, but maybe someone left something." she thought out loud, making the hosts wonder what she meant by that. Who would leave food? And why?

"I wanna! I wanna!" Mitsukuni was the first one to answer, remembering what Nagisa told him about her middle school friends coming over like it was their own house. It made sense they would leave food, they were using Nagisa's place after all.

One by one, everyone agreed they wanted some food, and so Nagisa went to the kitchen, where she fortunately found a lot of left overs, probably Kayano's doing, as she texted her to let her know she was going to use her flat to rehears her lines.

"I have rice, some meat and vegetables, you ok with that?" shouted the blue haired girl, so the boys plus Haruhi could hear her. She heard some 'yeah's, and that was it.

"Hey, want any help?" Haruhi was standing at the door. "Please say yes, if you don't I'll have to go back there, and I really don't want too. There's just so much of those guys I can handle." Haruhi gave her some of her special deer eyes, and Nagisa laughed, motioning her to come in.

"Sure, thanks." and the both prepared everything, asking the boys to set up the table. It was a bit hard, as they weren't used to having only one set cutlery and one pair of chopsticks each, but they managed.

'Seriously, who needs five pairs of chopsticks to eat? It's not like the food doesn't end up in the same place after we eat it either way.' thought Nagisa when Honey-senpai told her she didn't have enough chopsticks. How was that possible? She had like thirty pairs!

'Damn these rich bastards...'

In the end everything turned out to be quite alright. No mayor destruction, no phone calls from the neighbors, and no need to call the firefighters. Better than Nagisa's expectations, to be honest.

'Maybe I am too harsh on them sometimes, am I?' wondered Nagisa, before the thought leaved her mind. Nope, she wasn't. They were as disastrous as she believed them to be.

"Oh my freaking Kami, how could you stab my table with the chopsticks, Hikaru!"

"Nagisa, can you come here for a sec?" Nagisa stopped murdering her sixth dummy and approached Bitch-sensei, who was near the door. During her whole training, the bluenette hadn't say any words to Karasuma-sensei, determined to make him feel bad.

'Yeah, feel how my silence hurts you, Karasuma-sensei!' thought rather deviously Nagisa, grinning evilly. Gakushuu and Karma would be proud.

"What's up, Bitch-sensei?" asked the blue haired girl with a grin, laying on the wall while playing absently with her knife. Irina sighed, looking at Karasuma, who was watching the whole exchange with hawk-like eyes. It had been a week already, and the ex-assassin could feel the tension only grow. Soon, it was gonna explode, and knowing her student it would not be pretty. That girl could be really petty when she felt like it.

Looking back at Nagisa, the blond forced successfully a small grin, putting her acting skills into action. The last thing Irina needed was Nagisa to be mad at her too.

"When you're done here, your presence is required in the meeting room number five. You have a mission, brat." smiled proudly Irina, and Nagisa's face lit up. She actually had a mission? A real one? All her efforts, her training... everything was gonna be worth it after that mission. Her first mission.

"Are you for real?" asked bewildered, and when Bitch-sensei nodded, Nagisa didn't waist any time before hugging her tightly. "Oh, my... I did it! Bitch-sensei, I did it!

Before she could think of it, Nagisa turned around to look at her sensei. He, even if she was still extremely mad at him, had taught her almost everything she knew about assassination. It was thanks to him she even had the job. It felt kinda bad to not celebrate her achievement with him.

Karasuma-sensei just nodded towards her, smiling a bit, something Nagisa had never witnessed him do before. That only made her feel worst.

Tadaomi was proud. He knew he had fucked up, and he was willing to pay the prize of not being able to celebrate with his best student what she accomplished that day. Maybe when she finally forgive him... maybe then. But for now, he was going to give her the time she wanted.

The bluenette nodded back at him, before turning again as if nothing had happened to talk excitedly to Bitch-sensei, who just laughed and told her not to be late.

But, when the training resumed, the tension between the two of them decreased a bit, making them think that maybe, just maybe, things could go back to the way they were before. It just needed some more time.

After another hour of punching and cutting dummies, Nagisa finished with her training, and unlike when she entered the room, she acknowledged Karasuma-sensei with a small nod, that he returned with no hesitation. That was progress, right?

The bluenette changed back into some more clean clothes, and pulled her wet hair from the shower into a single high ponytail. The meeting room number five was a floor above the training room, so she needed to use the elevators. Unfortunately for her, she had an encounter with some unexpected people.

They were six, five boys and a single girl. They all looked tough, with their immaculate tactical uniforms and straight faces. They were whispering about something, and Nagisa could have swore they looked highly familiar. She hadn't spotted them at the complex before, so where?

'Maybe some pictures... or it's just me being crazy.' wondered Nagisa, still trying to identified them.

And then it hit her.

Holly shit. Holly shit. She knew those guys from that time when they broke inside the mountain to save Korosensei! Oh, Kami, they were gonna recognize her, and then she would be toasted, because they would obviously be pretty pissed about some kids beating the shit out of them, that was evident.

'If I turn around now to take the stairs will I be able to avoid them?' Nagisa didn't have the chance to figure that out, as the girl spotted her that precise moment. At first her face didn't show signs of recognition, but then, when she got a better look at her, she frowned, and Nagisa knew she wouldn't be in time for her meeting. Or at her meeting at all.

"Hey, look who we have here." called her, and her companions turned to look at Nagisa. "Isn't this midget a part of those brats that broke inside the mountain some months ago?" Nagisa didn't say anything, her eyes wide open, caught like a deer with the headlights.

"She doesn't look like much... but I would recognize that hair everywhere." Nagisa closed her eyes, cursing her weird hair color.

"I don't want any trouble." assured the bluenette, raising her hands. "I have a meeting to get too, so what about we forget this ever happened, and we go our separate ways?" Nagisa knew she was just stalling, but she needed time. For what? Well, she hadn't gone that far into her thinking, really.

"So you're not as brave now that you're alone in the open, aren't you?" mocked another one, grinning. "After all, you're only a kid. What could you do to us?"

'A lot, actually, but I don't wanna kill you, so...'

"Nagi-chan?" Nagisa didn't know if to be eternally grateful or to curse every single soul for her luck.

The bluenette turned around, deciding she wanted to live, and that any help was welcomed. She noticed the others looked at the newest member of the conversation too.

"Honey-senpai!" she launched herself and hugged him before she could think otherwise, and it was only thanks to Honey-senpai's reflexes and strength that they didn't fell. "Thank Kami, I thought I would be killed for a sec." she laughed nervously, glancing briefly at the six guys, who were looking at her with disbelieve.

"Huh? Watcha mean, Nagi-chan?" asked Mitsukuni, frowning when he spotted his team standing near his friend. He then gently pulled Nagisa to have a better look of them. "You were harassing her?" his voice was no longer sweet and childish like it was when he talked to Nagisa, but the serious voice, the one he used when he was acting according his actual age, and that he was mad didn't help.

"Ha-Haninozuka-san!" stuttered them, standing straight and with fear in their eyes.

"I'll ask again." growled Mitsukuni, putting Nagisa behind him in an instinctive protective way. "Were you harassing Nagisa?"

Non of them dared to move, nor speak. Nagisa could only watch bewildered how her senpai handled the six agents, how they respected him to the point of fear. It was so cool and terrifying at the same time Nagisa didn't know what to feel about it.

"But sir, she was one of th..." the guy never finished, as one of Mitsukuni's looks was enough to shut him up.

"I don't wanna hear it, Hakido." said the blond, and they all flinched when he didn't add '-chan' in the end, as he usually did. His team then understood, he was really pissed. "Nagi-chan's my friend, and I won't tolerate you to be mean or to attack her in any way, understood?" they didn't say anything. "Understood!?"

"Yes, sir!" answered them, and Mitsukuni then nodded satisfied.

"Well, then I'll see ya' all at the training room in ten minutes." he said, back into his usual, bubbly self, like nothing had happened.

'I'm starting to think he has a dissociated identity complex.' thought the bluenette as Honey-senpai turned around to look at her. She couldn't help but to note they now had the same height, as he stared straight into her eyes without looking up like he did before. When had that happened?

"Are you alright, Nagi-chan? They didn't do anything to you, didn't they?" asked a concerned Honey-senpai, searching for any injuries with his eyes. She decided that, even when they would have hurt her really badly, she didn't want to subject Honey-senpai's team to his rage.

"Oh, no, I'm... fine. They didn't do anything." assured Nagisa, smiling a bit. "Thanks senpai."

The blond gave her another big smile in return, mirroring Nagisa's.

"Don't worry, they didn't have the right to be mean to you. I'll make sure it doesn't happens again, ne?" Nagisa wondered what that entailed exactly. She remembered their last training session, two days ago, and made a pained face. And he wasn't mad at her...

'Yeah, I really should.' she decided in the end.

"Don't be to harsh on them. They kinda have the right to be mad, we... had an encounter some months ago, and I guess they didn't took well that I beat them." said Nagisa, a bit guilty. They had been, after all, in unknown territory against assassins trained in said territory. She and her friends had the upper hand from the start.

Mitsukuni looked at her, questioning her with his eyes, but he let it pass when she didn't elaborated. If she felt like it someday, she would tell him. Mitsukuni just hopped their trust would reach that level soon.

After that, they bid their goodbyes, promising to see each other on Monday, and they went their own ways.

And without even noticing, Mitsukuni smiled, thinking that Nagisa looked really pretty with a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a... distraction near the elevators." said Nagisa when she entered the room. Bitch-sensei was there, along with some other high level agents, her boss included.

"It's alright, brat, we were just getting started." assured Bitch-sensei, and Nagisa took the seat besides her, because she was the only familiar face in the room. Her gaze lowered a bit when she noticed Karasuma-sensei wasn't there, somewhat expecting her sensei to be there even when she was still not talking to him.

One of the other agents then proceeded with this explanation Nagisa tried to follow, but couldn't understand completely. What was all that about, again? She had totally missed that part of the info.

In the end, they finally tossed her a folder with all the information she needed. Her target was included there.

"Wait a sec, hold on." she said while reading the folder, and all eyes directed to her. "Why do I have to kill this chick, again? I think you forgot that part." asked the blue haired girl without looking up, too caught up with the reading.

"She is a national security threat." explained her boss, and Nagisa looked up. Now that was interesting. "As you may have already noticed, she's not Japanese, but American. Her name is Gwendolyn Surrey, and she's here to make an exchange with a man named Yamajiko Shikure, but he's not important to us. What preoccupies us is what Surrey has in her power. You have to kill her and bring what she brought with her back to the Ministry."

Nagisa looked again at the file, and suddenly she understood why they needed her. She smiled, already knowing she was gonna have fun.

"Sure, it'll be done by the time you get to your desk tomorrow." assured Nagisa, closing the file and standing up. She needed to get home to pick up her things.

The hours to come would sure be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta ask, did you expected that moment at the elevators? 'Cuz I didn't. I was writing and then the scene was done, and it was totally made in autopilot mode.
> 
> Anyways, our dear Nagisa is finally having her first real mission, no training this time! I feel like a proud mamma.
> 
> I'm sorry there was no 3-E members this chapter, I know some of you were expecting someone at Nagisa's house, but it wasn't meant to be. The 3-E needs to wait a bit, it's Nagisa time! And Mitsukuni's, but you know what I mean.
> 
> I do have something to ask you. Do you like Kayano? Like the character? 'Cause if I'm honest, I don't. I don't hate her, or anything, it's just that I don't like her. It's weird, maybe it's because I'm totally a Karmagisa shipper, and hate Nagisa x Kayano with all my heart...
> 
> Well, that's all for now. Hope you liked this and see you next chapter. Kudos!
> 
> Patolemus.


	10. 1O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! I've been hella busy later, and I can't assure you guys when next chapter will be up. Again, I'm really sorry!

Two knives and her teaser. That was all she would need. Well, that and that fancy little thing that overcharged every electronic devise in a room, of which Nagisa thought was pretty damn cool. She was at the front door of _Daiwa Roynet Hotel Nishi-Shinjuku_, a four-star hotel near the center of the city. According to the file Nagisa had, Gwendolyn Surrey had booked a room five hours ago, at the top floor of the hotel. That meant Nagisa would have to pass eighteen floors before getting to the one she needed. And for that, she had a plan.

The bluenette was wearing casual clothes, but fancy enough to pass as someone who actually had the money to pay for a room at the hotel without going into bankrupt—which in all fairness, she could, but not all her clothes said that. She said hi to the receptionist with a small nod before heading towards the elevators, acting as she belonged there. But instead of using one of those metal boxes, Nagisa went straight up to the service stairs. She there found a black plastic bag, which contained the maid uniform she would use. Kayano helped her a bit there, because the actress was actually filming a scene of her latest movie at the hotel some hours ago, and Nagisa asked her is she could handle her a maid uniform. There's no need to say, Kayano agreed immediately, the missed rush of adrenaline when doing a mission greatly welcomed.

So, tactic uniform inside the bag, Nagisa then grabbed her things and started to climb the stairs. As it was meant for the service staff to use it, she sometimes came across a _real_ member of the people who worked there, but the place was so huge that it was impossible for anyone to know everyone, so the assassin was alright and safe. She got without any setbacks to floor nineteen other than stopping to help a butler from falling down the stairs, and then the second part of her mission—the fun one—began.

The bluenette opened the door just enough for her hand to pass, and she threw a little piece of metal inside the hall, then closed the door again. Nagisa took out the device she was given back at the Ministry, looking at the black button before pressing it. She didn't heard anything, but Nagisa knew it had worked. Before leaving the Ministry's building, one of the tech guys had explained to her how it worked so she would not accidentally break her own electronic devices.

Nagisa opened the door and this time she entered the hall, and then she took the tiny silver-colored piece of metal from the floor. She left her hidden bag in the corner of the landing on the nineteenth floor service stairs, and made sure her two knives and the teaser were carefully hidden under the maid uniform's skirt.

'_Room 1931... 1930... 1929..._' and then it came 1928. That was according to the file she had, Surrey's hotel room. Nagisa made sure of fixing her appearance a bit. She didn't want to look messy and blow up her cover, after all. She then knocked.

"Hello? I'm here to clean the room." she said loud enough to be heard across the door, and some moments later she was face to face with a woman. She was tall, 5,6 maybe, and she was gorgeous, a lot prettier than how she looked like in the photos. Her caramel hair was naturally waved and covered half her back, and her eyes were green, a rather uncommon color in Japan—but then again, Nagisa herself had blue hair and eyes, so who was she to judge, right?—. Her skin was flawless and tanned, and Nagisa had to admit that dress really looked stunning on her. The heels she was using helped quite a bit, as it only made her legs look infinite.

Non of those thoughts Nagisa made public, though, as she just smiled politely and bowed, asking for permission to come in.

"Oh, how could I refuse someone as cute as you! Of course, come in, gorgeous." and Nagisa smirked inside her head. Yeah, it was very clear to the bluenette why they sent her and no one else.

Gwendolyn Surrey was known for her tastes when it came to her sexual companions, and Nagisa surely complied whit those standards very well. The american liked girls in general, but she was specially fond of petite, innocent girls. Nagisa, even if she was anything but innocent, could act the part perfectly, and not even herself could deny she was short as hell, so...

Nagisa just bowed again and entered the room, when she then started to pretend she was actually a maid and not an assassin. She changed the bed sheets and acted like she was doing something inside the bathroom, but then Gwendolyn decided it was enough of it.

"Hey, cutie, you never told me your name." Nagisa jumped a bit when the woman's breath touched her skin, but she kept it cool.

The bluenette straightened up and turned around, looking down, as a real maid would do.

"My name is Shiota Nagisa, miss." she said shyly, and then a hand lift up her chin, making her look directly into Surrey's green eyes.

Gwendolyn smiled a bit, amused by the apparent embarrassing of the young girl she was looking at. It was pretty cute, and that was the reason Gwendolyn never expected her end to be at that little bluenette's hands.

"Shiota Nagisa... that's a pretty cute name. Can I call you Nagisa-chan?" she asked, and Nagisa just nodded. It wasn't as she really cared about it. "Hum... what about we play a game, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa's blue eyes widened, as she pretended to be surprised by her question.

"A... a game, miss?" she asked, tilting her head a bit, her eyes a bit bigger than they were a second before. Bitch-sensei had being specially careful at their time learning physical seduction skills.

Gwendolyn nodded, boldly taking Nagisa's wrist in order to drag her out of the bathroom, and into the bed. Nagisa acted as she was surprised by the american's actions, even if she was celebrating inside. Bitch-sensei would be so proud of her. The bluenette didn't even have to try and Surrey was already at her feet!

"Yes, a game Nagisa-chan. You see..." the blonde put her hand on Nagisa's leg, and slowly began to slide her fingers over the skirt's fabric. "You look pretty with that maid uniform of yours, but... I think it would look much better in the floor, y'know?" Gwendolyn then pulled her even closer, sitting Nagisa on her lap. The bluenette cringed internally when she felt the american's hands touching her butt, but let it be. She was about to die, anyways, and if that was her last wish, Nagisa was willing to let her... up to some point.

"I... I don't k-know if thi-is is rig-ght, miss." stuttered Nagisa, looking down, forcing her cheeks to turn red. Gwendolyn just laughed a bit, squeezing her butt slightly.

'_Doesn't she notice I'm underage? Or that I have knives strapped to both my legs?_' wondered the bluenette. Normally people told her she looked younger than she was. She really hoped that wasn't Gwendolyn's case, 'cuz she wasn't at all fond of pedophiles.

"Oh, don't worry, baby, it'll be fine. And please, call me Gwen. I wanna hear my name coming out of you mouth..." she then whispered next to Nagisa's ear, with a rather seductive voice. "and I'd love it if you screamed it."

'_Geez... needy much?_'

"If that's what you want... Gwen." the bluenette wrapped her legs around the american's waist, and let one of her hands rest of her shoulders.

Nagisa then looked at her straight into her eyes, all her innocence and shyness suddenly gone. All the bloodlust was released at once.

Gwendolyn felt it too, as her expression changed as soon as Nagisa looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to find a way of getting Nagisa off her lap. But she found none, as the bluenette was firmly clanged into her. She had dug her own grave.

"Oh, I _am_ really Shiota Nagisa, I didn't lie to you. It doesn't matter if you know this, really. You're gonna be dead by the time I'm done with you, anyway." Nagisa then threw a bold wink at Gwendolyn, and she knew the girl was serious about it.

The blond was about to speak—or scream, who knew—, but the assassin was faster. Without wasting a second, Nagisa took out her first knife, and without hesitation, nailed it straight into her chest without compassion. Hot, red blood splashed Nagisa's face and chest, but the bluenette didn't care about it. It wasn't hers anyways, so even if the police investigated, the only thing they would find would be the american's blood.

Nagisa cringed at the strangulated noises Surrey did, trying to... what, breath? Nagisa didn't know, and she didn't care either.

"I was expecting better, y'know? Like a fight, something that forced me to use my Clap Stunner or something." talked Nagisa stripping out of her bloodied clothes as the disgusting noises Gwendolyn was making stopped, and her heart settled. Nagisa sighed, she needed to take a bath.

With plastic bags covering her bare feet and hands, Nagisa took a shower to get rid of the blood, being specially careful about not leaving any DNA, or something. The bluenette used one of the towels to cover up her body before heading out of the bathroom, and then proceeded to look for that package she was sent for.

"If I was some horny ex-CIA agent, where would I hide this super important information, huh?" asked Nagisa to the air, and then she just looked inside Surrey's hand bag. Of course it was there, the woman _was_ an ex-CIA agent, after all. No one would think about something as obvious as the hand bag.

The document secured, and her target dead, Nagisa left the hotel room, her weapons and maid uniform in hand. She didn't even look once at the dead body laying on the bed.

Fortunately, there was no one near, so Nagisa was able to change back into her previous attire with no complications.

With the bloodied clothes and the towel she used inside her bag, and her teaser hidden within her sleeve, Nagisa walked calmly across the lobby, nodding politely towards the guard at the entrance hall.

Just when Nagisa was three blocks away driving of of the Ministry's cars, she smiled. Her first mission was officially completed, and it had been an absolute success.

And then she remembered her math homework.

"_Shit_." sighed the bluenette, stopping at the red light. Well, she was gonna have to ask Honey-senpai for help if she expected to turn in her work on time. _Again_.

* * *

"She's good." said one of the three men inside the office. He was Asasaki Horite, head of the Ministry of Defence. He had just gotten to his office just ten minutes ago, and her secretary had told him the moment he sat in front of his desk that the little girl he had seen yesterday had already completed her assignment, and that the package was secure and waiting for him at the evidence room. She also told him the target was confirmed to be dead.

"I made sure she was ready before recommending her, sir." assured Tadaomi Karasuma, looking proud of his best student's achievement. Maybe he would send her something, or ask Irina to give it to her instead. Yeah, that way she would actually _accept_ it instead of just burning it without even thinking about it twice.

The third man in the room was looking at one specific file, Nagisa's file, to be precise. He was reading every word that was written there, making sure he wouldn't miss anything.

He was rather shocked. The girl didn't look like an assassin at all, and then there were these two men telling him she was the one who finally got Gwendolyn Surrey to and end, and just hours after she was tasked with the killing. She would certainly make a good asset, all the things written down at the file assured it to him. Her participation at the Assassination Classroom, and her successful training with a Match 20 target just made her even better.

But what really took him with his guard down was the fact that he had actually met the girl before, at his house. She was heading out already, as it was late, but they had a little talk. She told him she was actually his son's clubmate, and that he was helping her with her fighting skills. And math, she clarified that he was helping her with math too.

'_Interesting indeed._' thought Yorihisa Haninozuka, closing the file he was given. He was definitely going to have a talk with her. And this time it wouldn't be about her relationship with his eldest son.

* * *

"Hey, Honey-senpai!" Mitsukuni turned around, and so did Takashi. Nagisa was there, waving at him sweetly as always. It didn't matter how sarcastic and cynical she got with others, with him she was always cute and nice.

"Nagi-chan! I'm _soooo_ happy to see you!" he exclaimed, throwing himself into Nagisa, who caught him with practiced ease, used to it by now.

"Hey, is it me, or you grew and inch or two, senpai? I remembered you a bit shorter." said the bluenette, and Mitsukuni could feel his face brightening up.

"Are you for real?! Takashi, we have to measure that when we get home!" he exclaimed, looking up to his cousin. who nodded.

"Ah." he said, looking more closely. Nagisa seemed to be right. She was taller than Mitsukuni when they first met, but now... they seemed to have the same height. He was almost certain, but he would have to confirm later.

Back with Mitsukuni, he was already bouncing and talking about everything, and Nagisa just smiled and nodded, answering when needed. That meant she didn't really answered, because Mitsukuni was really good at one-sided conversations.

"Watcha need, Nagi-chan?" the question took the girl by surprise. She was hearing him talking about sweets half a second ago, how could he change the topic so quickly?

"Huh?" she dumbly said, not having anything smarter than that. Mitsukuni chuckled a bit, smiling cutely towards her.

Somewhere at the back, a lot of squeals and sighs were heard, but none of this was acknowledged by either of the three hosts.

"Well, you seemed to be looking for me specifically, and you're pretty far from you classroom, so I wanted to know if you needed anything." clarified the senior boy, and Nagisa's eyes widened when she remembered why she was at the third-year classrooms.

"Oh, right! I wanted to know if our training session today was still happening." said the bluenette, and Honey-senpai nodded enthusiastically. "Great! And also... could you help me with this?" she handled him her math homework a bit embarrassed, and Mitsukuni chuckled again. It wasn't new anymore to see Nagisa wandering around the third-year classrooms looking for the little blond's help. Karma was a big help too, but it was a little difficult to grab a hold of him when she didn't have a lot of time to arrange a study session with the redhead.

"Of course! C'mon, we still have some time before the bell rings!" Mitsukuni happily said, taking Nagisa's hand and dragging her inside his classroom, Takashi trailing after theme as he always did when his cousin started running around.

What was left of their free period they spent going through Nagisa's work, Mitsukuni explaining what she didn't understand, which was actually a lot. He was pretty patient with her, though, as he repeated the explanations when she asked him to, went over some concepts Nagisa never got in class, and helped her when she was having troubles with an specific problem. When the bluenette left, her worksheet was complete, and there was a huge smile plastered on her face, one that wouldn't go away anytime soon, not even with Tamaki-kun's constant bothering.

And it didn't matter that everybody thought Nagisa was a guy, they could see the connection between the two midgets very clearly. What they had was special, as it was evident they... _complemented_ each other, in a way. He made her laugh and smile more often, and she calmed him down, making him act in a more mature way. It was an interesting thing to watch, specially for the ones closer to them.

"You look very happy today, Nagisa, did Honey-senpai helped you with those problems you had?" Nagisa flushed when she heard Kyoya-kun's comment, apparently innocent, but in reality sly and calculated.

'_Sneaky little rich bastard_.' thought Nagisa, choosing to ignore him all together, pulling out her book instead.

The Ootori imperceptibly smiled at her reaction. Things were starting to look a lot clearer every day, it seemed.

But as the class went by, and the bell signaling lunch was heard, his gaze inevitably veered towards his blond friend, who was already bothering Nagisa with his stupid questions again, trying to convince her to join them for lunch at the cafeteria. Kyoya, even if he was listening carefully to every word on that conversation, couldn't care less about it. No, his mind was wandering around some other thoughts.

'_He obviously has a thing for Haruhi, and I'm almost sure she has feeling towards him as well_.' Kyoya thought, writing it down in his notebook. '_Maybe it _is _time to start planning everything..._' he considered, before writing some more in his notebook. Yes, better safe than sorry, they said. And Kyoya Ootori lived up to that phrase since he could remember.

But why then did it felt in a way... _wrong_?

"Because you _care_, Kyoya-kun." his gaze traveled away from his notebook, contemplating Nagisa. Tamaki was no longer in the room, and they were alone. "I promised Tamaki-kun I would have lunch with you guys today, so he asked me to get you out of that mind of yours while he picked up some food for the two of you." she said, sitting next to him, filling the space Tamaki normally used. "He's a good friend, don't you think?"

Kyoya observed her carefully before answering. She didn't seemed to have any second intentions, but the girl was clever, and she caught up things awfully quickly. In the end, however, he did answered.

"He is an idiot, irresponsible, childish and too innocent for his own good." Kyoya stated, and neither him nor Nagisa denied any of it, as they knew it was true.

But even though he didn't answered Nagisa's question, there was no need to do so, as she knew what he meant by it. Tamaki was more than just a friend for Kyoya. He had been his first truly friend, the only one who talked to him with genuine intentions since the beginning. The Ootori would never forget that, and Nagisa wouldn't either.

"Let's go, we don't want that idiot to think we were kidnapped or something." Nagisa then smiled, standing up with her bento in her hands, motioning Kyoya to move as well. He did, closing his notebook in the process, saving it in his jacket's pocked as he usually did.

And while they both held a conversation as they walked, Kyoya's mind was far away again, this time thinking about something else.

'_Because you _care' it _was_ indeed an interesting thought, one about which Kyoya was actually surprised that Nagisa figure it out. Well, he had said she was good with those things, didn't he?

The bluenette on the other side, was smiling softly, pretty much imagining the internal debate Kyoya-kun was having at that precise moment while they talked about which sushi restaurant was the best. She really hoped the boy would make the right choice before it was too late, because Nagisa didn't want any broken hearts out of some stupid misunderstandings.

'_And to think I was considered useless for this last year... who's the match maker now, huh?_' she thought to herself, not really getting the reason of her friends' thoughts. If she had, things would have been a totally different story. But she didn't, and so everything turned up to be the way it should have.

But for that, we'll have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expected Gwendolyn Surrey to be a lesbian? And that plot twist with Mitsukuni's father knowing Nagisa's secret, that was unexpected even for me. I was writing, and suddenly it was Yorihisa reading the file hahahaha. That Kyoya time wasn't supposed to happen either, if I'm honest. I wanted to wait a bit, but it fitted pretty well, and I think it may be good for you guys to piece some things together, and I hope you tell me if you do. I personally think Kyoya is one of the most caring character of OHSHC, and I totally love him. Not as much as Mitsukuni, 'cuz he's just perfect, but close.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I'm sorry I went MIA for so long, I just couldn't get my hands on my computer and wifi until just a few days ago. 
> 
> In other news, my school was just declared all its students, teachers, janitors and basically everyone who spends time there has to go through a 15-days quarantine because there were two confirmed cases of coronavirus (I'm from Chile, btw, so two confirmed cases in the same school's kinda worrisome). Fun fact about it: we're the first school in Chile to have a quarantine. This means I'll have more time to edit chapters. Yay! But I'm also a senior who has to study for three demon tests I'll have to take at the end of the year to enter university, also called PSU, so please don't expect chapters everyday, because I probably won't be able to. And before you say, 'but you won't take those tests until the end of the year!', these tests grade my knowledge on everything I've ever been taught in school since I was like, ten years old, most of which I honestly don't remember, so... yeah, this is something everyone, including myself, prepares for during their whole senior year. 
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

"You wanted to talk?" Nagisa was absently playing with one of the knifes in the training room, an habit and a reflex she had adopted months ago. It was something most people found a bit wary, because the girl seemed scarily calmed with the thing in her soft hands.

It was Monday, not a day she used to train at the Ministry, but Karasuma-sensei had told her he needed to tell her something. It had been three weeks since _the incident_, as Nagisa called it, and the bluenette was a bit more willing to talk things out with her sensei.

Karasuma-sensei was some feet apart, looking intently at his student, but not saying anything. It was starting to get into Nagisa's nerves already, and Tadaomi knew it. He wanted her to react first, 'cause even if he wanted to apologise, he also wanted to do some payback.

The bluenette glanced up, her gaze no longer directed towards the stone floor. Why wasn't he talking? He was the one who had called her, right?

"If you don't talk right now, sensei, I'll leave, and I won't come back." she warned, ready to take her things and leave for the day. She was not about to let him have fun at her expense.

Karasuma-sensei stood still, but his eyes sparkled with something Nagisa classified as triumph.

_'Manipulative bastard! That's low even for you, Karasuma-sensei_.' thought the blue haired girl, huffing a bit. There she was, trying to be nice, and he did things like that.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset, that was never my intention." '_yes it was_' thought Nagisa, but didn't say anything about it. "I called you here to apologise, but I have a feeling you already know that, don't you?" Nagisa didn't answered, carrying her weight on her right leg and crossing her arms, as if to say 'you're gonna have to try harder than that'. Tadaomi sighed, he had expected it. "I... I never thought about your training when I tasked you with the mock assignment, and I'm sorry, it was my fault. You are the first assassin anyone in the Ministry has ever trained, and I forgot about what it meant, risking your work and your life. But I can't longer accept that you're mad a me, Nagisa. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter, and I don't want us to fight eternally." he finished, blushing a bit at the end. Nagisa blushed too, his words had gotten to her heart.

Her relationship with her mother was never the best, and even when her father had good intentions, she was never first in his life. Most of the time she was left alone at their meetings for 'a call from work', having just and 'I'm sorry' and some money to pay for lunch.

And now her sensei was telling her she was like a daughter to him. It made her so happy, because for the first time in so long she actually felt like she had someone who... who _cared_ for her that way. Before she had Korosensei, but he had twenty seven other kids to watch out for. And even if Karasuma-sensei was there for every E-class student, it was obvious he had a soft spot for Nagisa. Everybody knew it, and now the bluenette did too.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out, her voice shattered by the sudden cry that came over her. Why was she crying? Her vision was blurry, and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. But they weren't bad tears, but good ones. Nagisa was... she was _happy_. "I'm sorry I ignored you Karasuma-sensei, I don't know what I was thinking!" she cried, sobbing. And then she felt how she was being hugged, embraced by Karasuma-sensei, making her feel like a little child again. It was the first time she felt it since... since Korosensei's death.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you." it was the only thing he said, but it was enough. He stayed until she calmed down, and then they talk calmly about it. Nagisa got the raise she wanted, and she got to keep that beautiful gun—because _dammit_, it was gorgeous—she took from Gwendolyn Surrey that night. Tadaomi got an invitation—more like and order, but whatever—to go and have dinner with her every week, and Irina got to come too, as Nagisa wouldn't have it any other way. In the end, the both sort things out, and they both felt as they relationship grew. Looking back, maybe that fight hadn't been that bad of a thing after all.

* * *

The blue haired teen was running late. Tamaki-kun would kill her, that was a sure thing. And it was all because of Karma! He told her he wanted to come to Ouran, and she had to spend almost half an hour on the phone to convince him not to—because no, she wasn't risking the world just because Karma was bored—. Then, when she looked at the time Nagisa realised she was late, and had started to run towards the Music Room #3, hoping the Host King wouldn't kill her. Or worse, start with his usual teatrics.

And then she walked in and found these weird ladies anti-dudes harassing Haruhi and the other hosts. Oh, and Tamaki had his finger wrapped up in band aids. What did that moron do this time?

_'Weeeeird'_.

"So... anyone wants to fill me in?" Nagisa was confused. She was gone for like _five_ minutes and everything turned upside down. Nagisa swore, they were worse than children.

Nobody had noticed her until that moment, so all heads turned towards her, making Nagisa uncomfortable. Why were they staring? Could they stop? Please? They were all rich people who had gotten the best education in the world, they were suppose to know it was rude to stare!

"Oh, another young maiden forced to dress up as a boy! You disgusting men, you have no shame don't you!" accused one of the weird ladies, pointing at the hosts who just gulped, wide-eyes.

"What? I'm no..." Nagisa tried to tell them that she wasn't being forced to do anything, because it wasn't as if they could, but she was cut short by the taller of the girls, which, _rude_.

"Do not fear, young maiden, you won't have to be under to oppressor hands of those filthy men!" Nagisa's eyes widened, looking at the hosts, like she was asking 'is this weirdo for real?' the answer was a clear 'yes, she is.'

"I'm sorry, just, who are you?" managed to ask Nagisa, and intermediately the three were making this huge introduction with feathers and flowers and things Nagisa didn't know how the heck were hidden under their uniforms. She even heard Kaoru muttering something about they doing it again under his breath. What was that supposed to mean?

In the end, Nagisa got their names. The one with long hair was Maihara Chizuru, the taller one was Amakusa Benio, and the short one was Tsuwabuki Hinako. And they were a part of the Zuka Club from St. Lobelia's Academy for Girls. _Ri—ight_.

"Ok... am I suppose to know you or your club?" she wondered, silently stepping aside, not wanting to be that close of those three. And why were they harassing Haruhi, didn't they see she was uncomfortable?

"That's not important right now, young maiden, what's important is that we cannot tolerate this... this _abomination_ they call Ouran's Host Club! We'll arrange the transfer paperwork for you two and tomorrow you'll be free from this-this animals! You two will be welcome into the Zuka Club, and will no longer be under these men orders!" and then everyone in the Host Club looked horrified. What?

"W-wait, wait a second, will ya'? There seems to be a misunderstanding here." Haruhi smiled a bit, moving her hands. "I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halfer."

"Well, he is, isn't he?" muttered Nagisa and Honey-senpai nodded.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, Nagi-chan's right! He is half French and half Japanese!" said the blond cheerfully, and Haruhi sweatdropped, not knowing about it until that precise moment. How did Nagisa know anyways? Probably because they were in the same class...

"Well uh-anyway, I don't think is fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do." she tried then, only to be cut shot by the twins this time.

"We barely have any history, we were just founded two years ago." stated Hikaru, and Haruhi stuttered. Why wasn't she notified about these things? She sounded like an idiot!

"Yeah, Tono created it when he started high school." added Kaoru, as if was fun to make Haruhi realize how wrong she was about _everything_ she was saying.

"Well, not taking that into consideration, saying our club activities utterly help to satisfice their appetites it's just wrong, I mean... it's not like the Host Club is charging their guests or anything." and then it was Kyoya-kun's turn to bring Haruhi's innocence down. But c'mon, the brunette herself had a huge debt over a vase any of the guys could have afford with just their change! Why wouldn't they charge their guests? Money had to come from somewhere, all their expenses cost a lot of money, and they _had_ the Shadow King as their accounting manager, after all.

In the end, Haruhi ended up pretty pissed off by the hosts, and Nagisa understood her a bit. They _did_ stole her pencil, and even if they didn't really lied to her, as Nagisa knew all those things Haruhi just came to realise moments ago, they never told her any of it. But now the Zuka Club were all over her again, and as Nagisa was by her side as a way of confort, they were all over _her_ too.

Just. Wonderful.

"We'll give you some time to think about it, you have had quite a day. Tomorrow we'll come back for your answer." said Benio, touching Haruhi's shoulder appealingly, or trying to be, at least, as Haruhi didn't felt any of it. She then turned to face Nagisa. "That applies to you as well, dear. I'm looking forward for you to be with us in Lobelia."

And for the final touch, the last straw, Benio did something that no one in the room expected. She _kissed_ her.

Nagisa's eyes were wide open. What was happening? She could feel those foreign lips touching hers, kissing them, and she didn't like it one bit. Not because she was a girl too, but because it was a total violation of her privacy and comfort-zone. Again, they were high-class people! They were supposed to be educated and... well, not intrusive!

The bluenette pulled apart, livid. She then looked straight into that weirdo's eyes.

"Just _who_ do you think you are too _kiss_ me?" her voice was trembling just like the rest of her body, and when Benio tried to reach her she stepped back, not wanting her to touch her again. "No, stay back. I don't want you _anywhere_ near me, understood?" she then ran towards the hosts, where Honey-senpai was already waiting for her.

Haruhi, who was about to leave, changed her mind when she saw how shaken up Nagisa was, the same went for the others at the club. Takashi was fast at his job of _escorting_ the Lobelia girls out of the room, and soon they were all surrounding Nagisa, who was sitting at the couch with Mitsukuni by her side.

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" Mitsukuni was worried. At first his heart stop beating when he saw how Benibara kneeled down to kiss his Nagisa, and he felt how something inside him broke when the kiss actually happened. But then he saw how shaken up the bluenette was, and his worryness took over his body.

'_Since_ _when is she _your_ Nagisa, and not just Nagi-chan, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?' _the thought hit him like a lightning bolt, and the senior stood still for a moment. Did he really thought about Nagisa... as his? When did that happened?

'_Don't try to play dumb, you know you did it._' why did his consciousness had to be like that? It wasn't fair, he couldn't even began to process what he was thinking over just that precise second!

Mitsukuni shook his head. That was not the time to think about that. Nagisa needed him right now, and he was going to be there for her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I just didn't see that coming, and she creeped me out a bit, I guess." said the bluenette shrugging a bit. She wasn't lying, she really was alright, just a bit shocked. But it did feel good to have Honey-senpai's arms wrapped around her body, making her come closer to him. She felt safe, like she was _home_. It was weird, she had never felt that way before, not since she was little, when her parents didn't fight all day. It had been so long Nagisa could barely remember any of it. It felt... _right_, as it was meant to be.

Maybe it was.

* * *

So, in the end Karma showed up anyways. Nagisa wasn't really sure why she bothered to make sure that didn't happen in the first place. She should have know there was no merit when trying to persuade Karma of something. Unless you were Gakushuu, of course. But we're not gonna tell that to dear Karma, over here, as we want Nagisa and the author to live and finish this story.

Nagisa herself was preparing to leave, because she had to get to Karma's before dawn and even if it wasn't that far from Ouran, it was late. She was bidding the hosts goodbye, trying to cheer them up about what happened with Haruhi, who left after Nagisa was better. She tried to persuade them from doing that ridiculous plan of theirs, but she gave up after realizing it was worthless. They would do it anyways, so she would at least get a good laugh out of it.

And then she almost died because of the door, that didn't hit her straight in the face out of pure luck.

"Hey, Nagisa, this place is like, immensely huge. I've been trying to find this room for half an hour. Who needs this stuff for a school, anyways? Most of it is useless." that was the first thing he said when he entered the Music Room #3. Bastard.

"Hey, Karma. I'm fine, you didn't kill me or anything, but thanks for asking that was really nice of you." said Nagisa, sarcasm dripping all over the floor with every word that came out of her mouth. "Not that I care, but I thought we agreed I would come to your house, so it's kinda your own fault you got lost." the blue haired girl smiled sweetly, and Karma sweatdropped.

"No need to be that cynical..." he muttered under his breath, and thank Kami Nagisa didn't get to hear him, or he would be _slightly_ dead by now. Just slightly. "Well, you were taking too long, and I wanted an excuse to see your fancy school, so here I am." and Nagisa understood that under that smirk of his, he was saying, 'I needed an excuse to get the hell out of that freaking house'.

"Ok, you are here now, so who gives a damn." said Nagisa, not caring anymore. She understood family could be tough. "Karma, this is the Host Club." she motioned towards the hosts, who weren't saying anything... or doing anything, for that matter. Just staring creepily. "Ugh, you're impossible. I swear, I don't know how I stand you ninety percent of the time. Guys, this is Akabane Karma, though he goes by just Karma. He's one of my best friends." she then paused, looking at the other people in the room before clapping. "Alright, you all know each other now, my job here's done. C'mon, Karma, see ya' tomorrow guys!" and as fast as Karma came, he was gone, being dragged out by Nagisa. Just Kami knew what would happen if her best friend got to meet the other hosts. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were enough, thank you very much.

The hosts then looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next. Kaoru was the first one to talk.

"That was... interesting." he said, raising an eyebrow. The twin didn't really know what to think about what he just saw. Who was that guy? Well, 'Karma', obviously. Probably one of Nagisa's middle school friends. But he was certain he had seen him before.

Kaoru looked at his twin, just to find him already looking his way. Was Hikaru thinking what Kaoru was thinking?

'_You recognized him from somewhere too, didn't you?_' Kaoru could see it clearly in Hikaru's eyes, and he nodded.

'_Yeah, but where?_' and Hikaru just shrugged a bit, not knowing. Well, there was nothing to worry about, they would figure it out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... did you like it?
> 
> I know, I know. That Nagisa-Tadaomi scene was the most OOC thing in the entire world, I admit it. But I couldn't have it any other way, and they were kinda cute, so I let it be.
> 
> Did any of you expected that kiss? I'm gonna be honest, I thought about it a lot before writing it. I wasn't really sure at first, but then I thought about what it would do to Nagisa's relationship towards Mitsukuni and I decided to give it a go. From now on, there's gonna be some new things popping out in that aspect. And that little Karma-time at the end, and the twins recognizing him from somewhere... remember Karma comes from a pretty wealthy family, so everything is possible by now.
> 
> Oh, another thing I wanted to ask. Do you ship Haruhi with Tamaki or Kyoya? Not that it is related to the story, or that I'll change what I have planned because of it, but I want to know, as those are the most usual couples of the fandom. If I'm honest, I ship her with I'm not telling you 'cause is a spoiler!
> 
> Just kidding, I ship Nagisa with all of the hosts. Except the twins, I just don't like them for Haruhi, and as a fun fact about me or something, I've never read a Haruhi x Hikaru or Haruhi x Kaoru fanfic in my life.
> 
> That's all for now. See ya'll soon, and I hope you liked this!
> 
> Kudos! Patolemus.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm an awful writer! I've been having a writer's block with the current chapter of this story (you guys know I'm crossposting this in Fanfiction.Net, and there I already have 32 chapters posted, though I've been updating the edited version here). I guess it kinda made me a little less compelled to actually edit this. I'm on vacation due to the pandemic, though, so maybe I'll get you guys another chapter soon! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"So _that_ was awkward." said Nagisa, finally in the safeness of Karma's room. "You alright, though? I know you don't like this place." '_especially when your parents are home'_. She didn't say it, but the sentiment was clear.

The redhead was sitting on his enormous bed, hugging his legs, looking down. He didn't seem like he heard her, but Nagisa let him process what she just said. Karma was a bit shaken up, as he didn't really had good memories of that house—or if one was being grammatically accurate, mansion—. He was always lonely living there, it was a cold, lifeless place. There was no way he could ever consider that mansion a home, and that was the reason he moved out in his second year of middle school. He had the money, and he didn't need no one to help him survive. If he did need one, he could always go to Nagisa's to steal food.

Even so, when the strange occasion of his parents showing up in Japan for more than an hour or so happened, Karma was forced to go back there for dinner or something of that kind, and he didn't like it one bit, as his relationship with his parents wasn't the best either—understatement of the century, in Nagisa's opinion—. That was why Nagisa was needed, she was the one that kept him sane through the awkward conversations and attempts of talking his parents made, or his mother, for that matter. Mister Akabane was as interested in Karma's like as Karma was in his. Misses Akabane on the other hand, always worried, and called as often as she could. That meant Karma got a call from her once a couple of months or so. She seemed to like Nagisa, so she never minded when she came with Karma to their dinner plans.

In the end, the redhead finally looked at her smiling a bit, trying to be reassuring. It didn't work that much—which means he failed miserably—, but the bluenette let it slide.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Tomorrow they'll be gone by the time we're waking up, and I'll be able to go back to my place, or your place, so everything's fine. Thanks for staying here tonight, though. I hate this place." he said, and Nagisa smiled too, sitting next to him, giving him a hug, that she knew he needed.

"I know, Karma." she whispered, and they stayed like that for a moment, before Nagisa pulled away. "C'mon, let's sleep. You promised you'd be taking me to school tomorrow."

And with that they both changed into their pajamas, in Nagisa's case some of Karma's clothes that he would never get back, as it happened every time Nagisa borrowed cloths from some of the guys in the 3-E. They were used to it by now, and there was nothing they could do even if it bothered them.

"Y'know? Maybe next time your parents show up you should bring Shuu instead. I'm sure Rusu-san would be delighted if you introduced him." she said in the middle of the dark. In return, she got hit a pillow on the head. She didn't returned it, but laughed instead, as she knew she was right, and Karma knew it too.

* * *

Mitsukuni was lying on his bed, thinking. Takashi had already left for the day, and Mitsukuni wouldn't see him until the next morning, when his cousin came to wake him up like he did every morning. It was ok, he knew Takashi had his own matters to attend, even if his mayor priority was, and always would, be there for Mitsukuni all the time in case he was needed. Not that Mitsukuni cared, he enjoyed his time with Takashi as much as his cousin did.

But now that he was alone, with only Usa-chan to make him company, Mitsukuni was able to think. Not about his usual blabbering, or his childish tendencies, but something a little bit more important than that. The senior's head was filled with thoughts of a girl, and not any girl. Nagisa was pretty special, and not just for Mitsukuni. The bluenette was noticed wherever she went, being because of her blue hair, or her personality. She was captivating in a unique way, and Mitsukuni wasn't exempt of it, no sir.

It took some time for him to realize it, but by now the Haninozuka heir was pretty sure he had caught feelings for Shiota Nagisa. If not love, at least attraction. He wasn't as innocent as he looked, and his mind worked the same way as any other eighteen-year-old teenager. So yes, we could say Mitsukuni was well aware of his likeness towards Nagisa. But until some days ago, when those Lobelia girls appeared and tried to snap Nagisa away from him, the blond never actually thought about it as any more than that, and attraction, or as some would call it, a crush. He surely had a crush on Nagisa, even if it was more of a sexual one. Or that was before, as now Mitsukuni was starting to realize maybe it was more than just that.

'_I like her. I do, right?_' he wasn't sure, as he had never felt that kind of thing before to compare. Was it love? Or it was just a phase? He really liked to spend time with her, even if it was doing things he wouldn't normally like. Nagisa made them entertaining just with her presence. And when she smiled at him, his heart skipped a bit or two, because he knew that smile was just meant for him and no one else. The blond also found a great satisfaction in the fact that she seemed to be nicer with him, as if she liked him better than other people. It made him want to jump, and run, and smile, and yell in joy every time he thought about it.

And when she was sad, crying... Mitsukuni felt horrible too, 'cause just the idea of her being unhappy broke his heart into a million pieces, and all he wanted was to do everything in his power to make all traces of sadness leave her face.

When she was scared that day at the Ministry, Mitsukuni felt like murdering his team. How dared them even thinking about hurting her in any way? Nagisa was very important to him, he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on her. No need to say, that day his team learned not to mess with her anymore.

And when those girls from St. Lobelia Academy came back for an answer, an Nagisa totally refused, bravely facing them as she turned them down... he felt so, _so_ proud, because she didn't let her fear win her over. And he felt triumph, as he knew he now had something—someone—, they wanted. And he knew one of the reasons Nagisa had to stay at Ouran was the Host Club, _him_.

What was that supposed to mean? Was he in love? Was that the meaning of that warm he felt inside him every time he saw her calling his name when she came to his classroom asking for help with her maths homework?

"What are you doing to me, Nagisa?" he said, like he was waiting for the air to answer him. And when that didn't happen, he curled up in a ball, hugging Usa-chan as his life depended on it. That girl was surely something, wasn't she? She wasn't even with him and he was already losing his mind over her.

Mitsukuni sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get the answers he needed. He sat down, a determination look on his face. He was gonna figure it out. And for that, he would need to make a little experiment.

* * *

The first thing Takashi did when he got home was to meditate. The Morinozuka estate had several meditation rooms, most of them for guests or trainers, but Takashi used the one located at the family hall of the house, just like the rest of the Morinozuka family. So he himself was surprised when he ended up in the middle of the gardens, near a fountain, wanting desperately to meditate right there. It was unusual, but Takashi never disobeyed a command of his heart, and if he had to meditate in the open for that, then he would.

Meditating helped him with a lot of things, being those things his kendo training, his studies, discipline, and control. But for some months now, Takashi often found himself meditating just to put his own thoughts in order, something that didn't happen since he was little. Usually Takashi would just sit and peacefully meditate, not thinking about anything, and just relaxing. It was good mental training, and it made him feel better most of the time. Or that was until some other factors added to the equation.

Haruhi Fujioka and Nagisa Shiota. Since they appeared at the Host Club, his world had turned strangely even more weird than before—if that was possible—, and he didn't know if the reason were just Tamaki's antics, or how those two managed to reach his heart. Takashi thought of the Host Club as something close to family. Maybe not family, for the Morinozuka's held family specially close to their hearts, and he couldn't just _decide_ the club was a part of his family. But he knew those guys were some of the most important people in his life, even is he didn't quite showed it, as he often kept his thoughts to himself.

But Nagisa and Haruhi... they were just different. Maybe it was the fact that they were raised as commoners? The bluenette was fun to be with, and she made his cousin happy too, so that was a plus. Takashi found her intriguing though, because he hardly knew things about her and was still captivated by her aura. The senior knew she kept almost everything to herself, even if she dissimulated it with her talking, giving away little facts of her life. Nagisa was obviously wiser than she looked, and she could act as an adult or a teenager if the situation required it. Either way, he considered her the little sister he had never had, and probably would be something like it in the future, if things went on as he thought they would. 'Cause Takashi may look as he doesn't pay attention to what happens around him, or even indifferent about it, but he was pretty observant, and he wasn't an idiot. When something was going on, he noticed it, specially if it involved Mitsukuni. Besides, he never passed the opportunity to gather ammunition against his cousin. It was fun to see Mitsukuni getting flustered, because he was always in control even if he hid it behind that sweet facade of his.

And for Haruhi... well, he didn't know what to make of her. She was somewhat of an open book, but at the same time didn't let anyone in. Takashi knew he cared deeply about her, and the inability of protecting herself, unlike Nagisa who was very much capable of doing so, just made him worry even more. He was always with one eye on her, in case she needed help with something. Haruhi was so innocent about everything, she still _believed_ in people, and found the good in everyone.

But at the same time, she was more mature than many of the people he knew, and had grown up faster than she should have. The brunette knew how hard life could be, and she still had a smile on her face. Takashi admired her for it, and sometimes the thought of telling her so crossed his mind, just for him to tossed it aside almost as quickly as it arrived, because it wouldn't be appropriate. They weren't close enough, and they didn't spend that much time together, not like he did with Nagisa, so the occasion never showed up, and it probably never would. It was a shame, really. Takashi really wanted to get closer to her, though the reason... he didn't quite know yet. She was smart, and unlike the rest of the club, she could maintain a conversation without going crazy about something. Kyoya and Nagisa could too, as could Mitsukuni, but the Shadow King used that bad guy facade, and Nagisa's sass sometimes was a lot to handle. And for his cousin... well, he liked to make people think he was a man with the mind of a toddler, so the serious conversations they had weren't an usual thing.

"Hey, Taka-nii, watcha doing out here?" the tall senior looked up to Satoshi, his little brother. Unlike him, Satoshi talked about everything _all_ the time, and had a lot of troubles with keeping control of his body. Non-stop talking, and bouncing all around the place was a normal thing for him. Satoshi had obviously taken that from Okaa-san. Otou-san was more like him, quiet and calmed.

"Thinking." he said, looking at the fountain with lost eyes. His reflex in the water was distorted every time a petal fell, crating a soft waving.

'_It is a pretty accurate representation of my mind, isn't it?_' thought Takashi, as Satoshi sat next to him, in silence. He knew meditation was an important thing, so he was able to more or less behave according the situation.

In the end, both brothers stayed there for the rest of the evening, until a maid called them for dinner. Takashi's mind was a bit clearer by then, but he knew he had a long way to go until he could figure things out.

* * *

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" Kyoya was in his room, sitting in his bed. His laptop was opened, and his fingers were typing faster than people usually were capable of typing. Kyoya was a busy guy, after all, and he wouldn't lose time out of _typing problems_. But at the moment, the third Ootori son was troubled with some specific task, and not from anyone. Tamaki has just called him to tell him that wonderful idea he was struck by on a dream of his, and that he needed to see in action a-zap.

_'How on Earth am I supposed to do this? He only gave me fifteen hours!_' was thinking Kyoya, before his fingers stopped for a sec, thinking about that last statement. '_Who am I kidding, of course I can do it_.'

Tamaki wanted a pirates theme. For the next day. And he called at three in the morning. Why did Kyoya even listened to the guy again? There must be a reason, right? There had to be, because there was no way Kyoya would have picked up the phone call if there wasn't.

The Shadow King yawned, not caring about how he looked. There was no one looking at him, so he was comfortably wearing just some pants and a sweater, his black hair disheveled and pointing everywhere, and the bags under his eyes, that he would cover up later with concealer, something already usual for him. His glasses were precariously placed on his nose, and his eyes closed from time to time. Kyoya really was _not_ a morning person. And he definitely was not a wake-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-because-your-stupid-friend-called-to-ask-you-for-something person.

But he had to finish everything before going back to sleep, at least the preparations. He could order everything at school, he was Kyoya Ootori, after all. If he wanted something to happen, it would, and if it didn't, it was because he didn't really wanted it.

So, he would need to order the costumes and the fabric, and maybe some pirate things. Swords? Guns? Knives? Yeah, probably those too. Nothing real, of course. If he handled the Host Club something dangerous, maybe they would kill someone, or themselves. And the setting, he needed to cover that too.

'_You better like this, and don't bother me ever again, Tamaki, or I'll kill you._' he thought, yawning again. What time was it? His laptop said 4:12 AM. Fantastic. Wonderful.

How could Haruhi handle that stupid blond without commiting a murder? It was no small feat, that was for sure. She had his more sincere respect, because the Host Club's King was no easy to keep up with, and she did a wonderful job at it. Even Nagisa, who could get through almost everything Kyoya threw at her with ease, had troubles when it was Tamaki she had to deal with.

(He totally ignored the way his mind related Tamaki with a thing for Nagisa to handle. He was too tired for that).

But Haruhi just... she didn't seem faced with him, or not more than she did with everyone when they did something weird. Maybe it was because of Ranka-san. He had talked to the man on the phone almost every day since Haruhi joined the Host Club, and even if he was fun to talk too—Ranka had some pretty interesting points of view about almost everything—, it was obvious he was a rather... cheery man. Maybe _too_ cheery. Kyoya didn't care, as the conversation compensated it greatly, but it could certainly explain why Haruhi was so good at keeping Tamaki under control, even if it was a little. He did seem more calm when she was around, now that Kyoya thought about it.

That black haired boy gritted his teeth. The thought made him... mad? Uncomfortable? Unpleased? A mix of everything, he guessed. He was aware of it, and the reason was pretty clear to him, but he wasn't about to accept it just like that. Nope. There was no way that could happen, not for a long time, and maybe not ever.

"If I just go to sleep and finish this shit tomorrow...?" he considered it, really, he did. His bed was so soft, and his pillow was calling him, begging him to lay down and close his eyes. It was so tempting...

'_No! Stop it Kyoya! You're stronger than that._' he was right. He was stronger than that. But did he really _had_ to do it?

'_Yes, now finish this so you can sleep dumbass._' his mind was a pretty weird one, it insulted him and helped him at the same time. Well, it was like having another older brother, so he was kinda used to it.

The Shadow King really hoped Tamaki would like what he was doing, because Kyoya wasn't sure how he _could_ react if the blond wasn't.

* * *

Nagisa was heading home after some hard training with Karasuma-sensei. It seemed that, as she forgiven him, he assumed he could be a monster at training again. Like, what the hell, man? Totally not cool.

So the bluenette was exhausted, and that wasn't even all. She had to walk all the way to the Ministry from Haruhi's house, when they were having a study session earlier. Nagisa was helping Haruhi with English, and in exchange she helped her with Math. Nagisa wasn't sure how she had to feel about having help from someone a year below her, actually. Haruhi was an honor student, though, so Nagisa would assume it wasn't as terrible as it could be. She could be having help from the twins, so Nagisa was actually lucky to have Haruhi.

The bluenette even had the chance to met Ranka, Haruhi's crossdresser father. When Nagisa saw him, she felt kinda identified with him. Yes, she was a girl, and she accepted it now, but Nagisa had a phase years ago. She didn't like it, she wanted to be a boy, and that was the main reason his mother treated the way she did—the thought of that being the reason she didn't want to be a girl had crossed her mind more than once, but she still wasn't sure that was it—. Nagisa hated dresses, and skirts or blouses, and she was sure she would cut her hair as soon as she could. She still preferred comfy clothes, but she had come to accept girly outfits a bit, and Bitch-sensei had helped a lot with it.

She didn't force her, but showed her that girl clothes weren't necessarily a bad thing if you could use them the right way. So now Nagisa could use dresses or things like it without feeling like a strange inside her own body. And she even came to like it sometimes. But a pair of shorts and a shirt would always be better for her.

Anyway, the no-assassin in training was already out of her training clothes, but she had the knives in her hands, since she was absently playing with them while she could, as she had to hide them inside her bag when she wasn't in restricted area, where she trained. That was just one of the most precautions the Ministry took to avoid people knowing about her, so only the high ranks, the people with enough clearance, could see her train.

"Miss Shiota." Nagisa stopped her tracks, turning around to see who was calling her. She almost dropped her knifes when she saw Yorihisa Haninozuka standing few feet from her. He had a straight face, and Nagisa wasn't sure what he would say.

"Ha-Haninozuka-san. I didn't expect to see you here." she said, and it was obvious she didn't. Nagisa's already pale skin was lacking all color, and her eyes were widened, making her look like a scared deer, which was strange, because she was holding two knives on her hands. Huh, irony.

"Do you think we can talk about something? It is a very important matter, Miss Shiota." he didn't say it, but Nagisa got the message just clear. They were gonna talk, even if she didn't want to. Oh, joy.

"O-of course Haninozuka-san. Lead the way." she said, smiling nervously at the head of the Haninozuka family. She was gonna die that night, wasn't she? He was gonna skin her alive. She was an assassin who had been going to his house almost every three days, spending a great part of her day with his older son and nephew. Of course she was dead.

As they entered one of the conference rooms, the bluenette fidgeted nervously, hoping her death could be quick and clean. She knew how painful torture could be.

'_Oh, Kami, sushi lord, please help me._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I'll admit it, my heart kinda melt with Mitsukuni's thoughts, I just love him more than I should... and what about the other hosts? Do you have any theories about the Tamaki x Haruhi x Kyoya triangle thingy? I really wanna hear about that ones. Takashi's scene was also exciting to write, as I really think he's a character with a huge mind development that needs to be explored. And what do you think about the final scene? Next chapter I promise some interesting events.
> 
> Fun fact, Rusu (Karma's mother) is 留守 in Kanji, which means absent.
> 
> Now, how are we feeling? I hope you are all staying safe in home, don't expose yourselves to the COVID-19 virus! 
> 
> Hope you like this, and until next update!
> 
> Patolemus.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was really quickly. Guess I was being more productive today? Anyways, stay safe at home and enjoy!

"When Horite Asasaki told me you were the one who finally put an end to Gwendolyn Surrey, I must admit I was surprised. The girl my son was helping with her fighting skills in our private dojo was actually an assassin who worked for the Ministry of Defense." Nagisa lowered her head, nervously biting her lower lip. He didn't seem specially mad, but Nagisa wasn't buying it. He was in all his right to be mad, she had blatantly lied to him and his son. And it wasn't a small lie, it was a life-or-death one. Literally, as she could have killed any member of his family or staff while she was in his house.

"I..." Nagisa closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just tell him she was gonna confess someday, because it was obvious she wouldn't. But she couldn't say she was sorry either, 'cause she wasn't. Her life as an assassin wasn't related to her everyday life. That was the reason she had a nickname, and why she never left survivors if they had seen her. It was a rule she would never break. She hadn't plan on her two lives mixing anytime soon.

(She had no idea of how things would change rather sooner than later. But that was a story for another time).

"I want to make a deal with you, Nagisa-san." she sudden use of her given name made her jump a bit in surprise, but Yorihisa didn't look phased by it. "I want you to work for me. Don't worry, it would only be as a contact. I know you're bonded to the Ministry until you retire. But I talked with Horite-san, and he agreed that, if you wanted, you could take the offer." ok, so now she was really confused. When did they got to that point in the conversation? Because she had totally missed that turn.

The bluenette stood still, following Haninozuka-san with her eyes. He drew a stack of papers out of his expensive-looking suitcase, and he positioned it in front of her. Nagisa, still in the same position she was before, gazed at the papers. It was obviously a contract.

"You... I don't understand." she finally said, and Yorihisa smiled a bit. It was a strange thing to witness, as the man didn't smile often. But he had sort of a likeness towards the girl, and she looked like a little mouse right there, standing, confused about what was going on.

"Everything is explained there. If you read it, you'll understand." he then motioned towards the exit, turning around one last time. "You don't have to answer me now, Nagisa-san. Next time you come to my house with Mitsukuni, come to my office and tell me what you have decided." and then he left, leaving Nagisa alone in one of the various conference rooms of the Ministry, with only her thoughts for company.

The bluenette was still processing what had just happened. She was still alive? How? And she had gotten an outside contractor. Karasuma-sensei warned her that it would happen eventually, when her name started to get some recognition in the world of assassins, but Nagisa never expected it to happen so soon. Was she ready for it? And working for Honey-senpai's dad as an assassin, of all people? She wasn't sure.

'_I need to think this carefully. I don't want to waste this chance, but it _is _more important to keep my secret like one._' she thought. Maybe she could ask Karasuma-sensei, or Bitch-sensei... the 3-E could help too.

Yeah, she couldn't decide something as big as that on her own. It was time to call the gang again. And to buy food. Yeah, she would need to pass by the market on her way home.

* * *

"Do you know what's going on?" Gakushuu was worried. Nagisa had called half an hour ago, saying that she needed his help, and that she needed him to come over to her place as soon as possible. Minutes later, he found out Karma and Ren were called too, as well as the rest of last year's E Class. Hell, Karasuma-san and Jelavic-san were called too! What was so important that Nagisa needed all of them?

"I'm as clueless as you, Ace-kun." sighed Karma, who was walking by his side. They met while going to Nagisa's, an decided to walk together. They were going towards the same place anyway, so there was no point in walking on their own. "But Nagisa did sounded worried when she called, and today is training day, so probably something happened while she was at the Ministry." said the redhead, shrugging a bit. "We'll know soon, anyways, so it doesn't matter. But if she called Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei... well, surely something's going on." assured the boy, and Gakushuu sighed. Karma was right, there was obviously something going on, but there was no point at stressing out about it before even knowing what it was.

When they got to the house there was chaos. Of curse, at least ten people were already there when they entered Nagisa's. Nakamura was talking with Kayano and Okuda about something, while Isogai and Maehara were sitting together in one of the couches. Itona was there too, talking with Kimura and Ritsu, and Kurahashi was looking for something at the fridge. Hayami and Chiba, the Assassination Classroom official snipers, were greeting Nagisa, who looked like she was about to have a mental crisis just that moment.

Just as those two went to sit with Isogai and Maehara, both boys came to greet Nagisa themselves.

"Hey, Nagisa, are you alright? You sounded like crap at the phone, and you don't look any better." those were Karma's encouraging words. Nagisa rolled her eyes. Why was she expecting any better from him, anyways?

"Gee, thanks, Karma. You know just what to say to make a girl feel better." she said monotonously, before turning to look at Gakushuu, putting on a slight smile. "Glad to see ya, Shuu. Hope you're not having workaholic tendencies again, though." she said, sending him a stern look, and Gakushuu had to look away. He couldn't just lie to her, not with those bright, big blue eyes piercing straight through him.

"Sorry..." he said, looking down, and Karma laughed. "Shut up."

"It's funny how you look oh-so-mighty, but this midget can put you down with one sentence. It's hilarious!" he clapped, still laughing, and it was Gakushuu's time to roll his eyes. He was so childish.

"Karma..." Nagisa didn't have to say anything else. Karma stopped intermediately, looking the other way. Yes, he was too a bit scared of his friend's repercussions. Probably more than a bit, but definitely not unfounded.

Gakushuu was about to say something, probably mocking Karma, but decided against it when he saw Nagisa.

Rio, who was looking at the whole exchange, huffed.

"You're both such cowards. I get it, it's Nagisa, but still, man up you idiots..." she murmured, before turning back to her conversation. Karma and Gakushuu looked at each other, processing Nakamura's words. Yep, that didn't help them. At all.

They had to wait a little longer before everyone showed up. Surprisingly, Ren and Hinata came together. Was something going on there? Probably yes, but now was not the time to pray about those matters.

"Ok, Nagisa, break it down. What was it that you had to call us all here?" asked Maehara, raising a eyebrow. And as Nagisa was who she was, she told them everything.

"Alright, I'm gonna star from the beginning." she sighed. It was a long story. "So, you know I'm friends with this rich guys at school, right? Ok, one of them is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. I mean, _the_ heir to the Haninozuka family." everybody knew the name. It was well known for the 3-E, as the Haninozuka's were the reference they used to train back at the mountain. And Nagisa was saying she was friends with him? "I know, it's crazy. But he's nice, and cute, and super sweet. Like, too much. But that's not the point here!" she said. Damn her dispersed mind! "The thing is, he, of course doesn't know what I do for the Ministry, because why would he, right? But he knows I work there. And then I met Haninozuka Yorihisa, Honey-senpai's dad, while I was in his house. And more or less an hour ago I found out he figured out I'm an assassin." an all hell broke loose.

Everyone was shouting, either freaking out like Nagisa had done, or trying to come up with ideas to get the bluenette out of the country without being noticed. They could do it, they had Ritsu, and they had already interfere with a spaceship launch, so everything was possible at that point. One more illegal thing... it didn't really made any difference to them, specially if it was to help dear little Nagisa, who had helped all of them at some point. It was time for them to return the favor, it seemed.

"Ok, calm down everyone!" shouted Tadaomi, one of the only calmed presences in the room, and everybody else fell silence. "Thank you. Now, Nagisa, please continue."

"Yeah, so... where was I? Oh, right. Ok, so Haninozuka-san talked to me, and somehow he decided not to kill me, and instead decided it was a good idea to offer me an employment contract. I haven't read it yet, just a few things here and there, but he said I would be a freelancer that would work for his family if required." she said, and everyone started to think. "Now, the problem is, I'm friends with Honey-senpai, A.K.A. Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Next head of the Haninozuka family. And I really don't want him to know I'm an assassin because that would be extremely awkward and unpleasant. But if I agree, probably he'll find out."

Nagisa bit her lower lip. She needed advise, and she needed it quickly. Her next meeting with Honey-senpai would be the next day, and she would need to have an answer by then. If she didn't... well, she didn't want to think about what could happen. Yorihisa Haninozuka was no game, he could be a real threat if she wasn't careful. Nagisa couldn't just come to his house empty handed.

"Wait a second. You're saying you call Haninozuka Mitsukuni, _the_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni, as in the one you based all your fighting style last year..._ Honey-senpai_?" asked Gakushuu, gaping at her with disbelieved.

"He's pretty nice. I thought he was a toddler when I saw him for the first time, though, because at first glance he looks like he's eight years old for some reason, but he's actually very mature, according to his age." commented Karma, and Nagisa felt like throwing herself from her balcony. Did they really had to discuss that right now? She was having a crisis here!

"You've met him Karma? And you didn't tell us?" the 3-E looked hurt, not really noticing how the bluenette was freaking out.

"That's not important right now, guys! I'm having an existential crisis! I have no idea what the fuck am I gonna do! What if he tells Honey-senpai if I say no! Or what is he tells him if I say yes!" she cried, desperate. Nagisa really needed help, she had no idea what to do. Her life was at risk this time, and she wasn't sure how she would get out of the mess this time.

"Hey, Nagisa, calm the heck down, alright?" she turned to face Ren, who had walked towards her, and was looking at her straight into the eyes. "We're gonna help you fix this, ok? But you need to calm down."

Nagisa nodded, breathing deeply, trying to stop her heart's fast rate. They were gonna help her. She wasn't alone this time.

"Now now, we can fuss over the fact that Karma didn't find necessary to tell us he knew Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or that Nagisa was a friend of his, later." stated Yuuma, deciding that his blue haired friend needed a hand first. "For now, how about we help Nagisa?"

Everybody ended up agreeing, and so they started to think on a plan that would benefit both Nagisa and the Haninozuka's, so Nagisa's secret would be safe.

"Hey Nagisa." the bluenette looked towards Kimura, who was frowning, thinking over his idea. "What about you accept his offer, 'cuz we all know it would be great for you and all that, but with the condition of making him sign an NDA? That way, you'll get an outside contractor, and your secret would be safe." it was actually a very good plan, better than the ones she had hear until now. They mostly were about threatening Yorihisa, change her identity or directly help her leave Japan undetected. Yes, not likely to happen, not with Kyoya-kun's police force. Though with Ritsu... no, Nagisa needed a plan that let her keep her life as untouched as possible.

(And yes, most of those ideas were given by Karma, Rio or Itona. Those three had some twisted thoughts on those heads of theirs).

"That is actually the best idea I've heard so far. I like it." Nagisa thought about it, and then looked over to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, who just nodded. They thought it was worth to give it a shot too, so Nagisa was going with it.

"I can help with the contract. Be sure you read yours before signing, though, Nagisa." said Karasuma-sensei, and then it was settled. She was almost ready for her meeting tomorrow. Now she just needed to go through that stack of papers. Ugh. That sounded even worse than her math homework.

...which she had forgotten at Haruhi's.

God-fucking-dammit.

* * *

"Akabane... yes, that name rings bells. Where did you heard that, boys?" Yuzuha Hitachiin was thinking. Her sons had come to her office just some minutes ago, asking is she knew the name Akabane. She surely did, but she wasn't sure is she should tell her children. Kami knew what they could do with the information.

"Akabane Karma, he's Nagisa's friend. You remember her, right?" said Kaoru, and Yuzuha nodded. Yes, she remembered her sons talking excitedly about how that girl with blue hair could tell them apart. She was still wanting to know her, as anyone who could see through her boys' acting was someone worthy of her attention. Besides, the twins seemed to be happy when they talked about her.

"Oh, in that case... the Akabane family owns a lot of banks around the globe, and that's why they're always traveling. I only get too see them once or twice a year, but I was friends with Rusu-chan at school. You said Nagisa was friends with Karma?" she asked. Yuzuha hadn't seen little Karma since he was a boy, but she knew he wasn't living at his family mansion anymore. Apparently he had moved out years ago, when he entered Kunugigaoka's middle school instead of Ouran, where his parents wanted him to attend. Yuzuha never thought she would hear about him from his sons. The world was small, it seemed, especially if she considered this Nagisa girl was Karma's best friend. Huh, the ironies of life.

"Yeah, he came to the club room some days ago. You know why isn't he enrolled at Ouran?" asked Hikaru, seeing that his mother was up to talking about it

"Well, he didn't want too, and he had a fight with his parents about it. In the end, he won, and he started middle school in another school." she said, not wanting to disclose so much information. She told them the truth, but without telling them the really important thing, as she knew they would bother her with questions until she answered them, or worse, they would find out with somebody else. That way, Yuzuha made sure her boys wouldn't trespass any lines. If they really wanted to know, they would need to ask Karma himself, and see what he answered.

The twins, on the other hand, were quite satisfied with that new information. At least they now knew why the name sounded familiar. Now they only needed to know why Karma didn't want to attend Ouran. Maybe Nagisa would know.

* * *

"That was a good fight, Nagisa. You're really improving!" Nagisa smiled at Honey-senpai's words, but she knew he was only being nice to her. Yes, she lasted longer than when she first started her training with him, but still... it was unfortunate to see how bad she looked after she fought him. She looked like crap, as if a truck had crushed her over and over again. Yeah, not good.

"Thanks, senpai, but I'm not that sure about that. You still beat the crap outta me." she sighed, and Honey-senpai chuckled.

"I beat the crap outta everyone, Nagisa, don't worry." Honey-senpai laughed, but Nagisa didn't. It was sadly true, though, that he did mopped the floor with everyone. "What I mean, is that you last longer than before. I would dare to say you could fight with Chika-chan with fair chances of winning soon." he said, and Nagisa's head lit up. Yasuchika was Honey-senpai's little brother, but he was a beast. Not nearly as strong as his brother, but then again, nobody was as great as Honey-senpai, so that was never a good comparison.

"You really think so? I mean, you told me Chika-kun is pretty good. I don't know if I'm on his level yet." she laughed nervously, playing absently with her hair, like she did when there weren't any knives. Mitsukuni thought she looked adorable that way, and smiled a bit.

"Of course! You need to give yourself more credit, Nagisa." he assured her, and he wasn't lying. He did think Nagisa would soon be ready to spar with Chika, she just needed to believe in herself a little bit.

That was the moment Nagisa noticed something was off. Where was Mori-senpai? She didn't notice when he left the dojo, but obviously he wasn't with them anymore.

"Hey, where's Mori-senpai?" she asked, and Mitsukuni internally swore. He had hoped Nagisa wouldn't notice, but she was too perceptive for that. Mitsukuni asked Takashi if he could leave while they trained so he could get some time alone with Nagisa, and so far it had worked wonderfully.

"Oh, he said he was going to get something for Satoshi that Chika-chan has in his room, so he'll be back soon." he lied, turning his phone on to send Takashi a message about it. He could get something from his own room, but Nagisa could never know about his plans, at least not until he was done with them.

"Oh... ok, then. I guess we can wait for him, right?" said Nagisa, and Mitsukuni nodded, happy that sh didn't want to leave just yet.

The truth, unfortunately, was that Nagisa was waiting for Yorihisa to call her so she could tell him her answer. But of course, none of that Mitsukuni needed to know. She had the contract the head of the Haninozuka had given her the day before, and her own confidentiality agreement contract in her bag, waiting to be signed. If she needed to be honest, Nagisa was anxious. She was sure of her decision, but Haninozuka-san's answer was something she couldn't predict. He could either accept or deny her request, and everything could crush depending of that.

"Hey, Nagisa..." Mitsukuni spoke, and Nagisa turned her head to look at him. "I was thinking... there's a new bakery that will be opening in a couple of days, and... I don't know, would you like to come with me? Takashi can't come because he has kendo practice, but I really wanna go, and I would be so happy if you come with me." that's right, he said it, he actually asked her out. Not that Nagisa needed to know he wanted it to be a date, or anything, but still, it was a win for him.

And yes. Takashi not coming was all Mitsukuni's doing. It had took a little for his cousin to accept, but in the end, Takashi agreed on letting the blond to go without him.

Nagisa looked at him with surprise. Was he...? No, of course no. Why did she even thought about it? She was just being silly. He had just said he was asking her because his cousin couldn't go.

'_I would be nice, though..._' Nagisa's cheeks turned pale pink with the thought. It would, wouldn't it? In the end she smiled, and nodded happily.

"Of course, senpai, I'll be happy to come with you. You know I never say no to sweets." she winked, and Mitsukuni laughed. She was so cute...

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mitsukuni-sama, but Haninozuka-sama requieres Nagisa-sama's presence." a maid had popped out of nowhere, almost giving Nagisa a heart attack. Where did she come from? A moment before there was no one there!

"Otôu-san?" asked Mitsukuni, looking slightly surprised. The maid nodded, and the Haninozuka heir sighed. "Well, I'll accompany you to his office. Thanks for telling us, Kama-chan."

The maid just bowed and left as silent as she came, and the two hosts stood up, grabbing their things. Training was completed anyways, and they were really just waiting for Takashi so they could take Nagisa home, as they did every time she came to the estate. It had come to become an habit, because neither Mitsukuni nor Takashi wanted Nagisa to walk alone in the night. The bluenette thought it was a sweet thing for them to do, as they were literally leaving their house to take her home and then coming back.

When they arrived to Yorihisa's office, though, the head of the Haninozuka family stopped his son, asking him to wait outside for his friend. He assured it would only take a moment, and in the end Mitsukuni had to comply, leaving the office reluctantly.

When the door was closed, Nagisa bowed to show her respects, as she was in his house. Yorihisa bowed his head in acknowledgement, and then Nagisa sited across the desk. There were some business to discuss.

"I take this as that you have already an answer to my proposal." said Yorihisa, and Nagisa nodded, drawing out the papers from her bag.

"Yes, Haninozuka-san, you are correct. I decided to accept your offer, on one condition." she said, smiling politely, and Yorihisa raised and eyebrow.

"And what would that condition be, if I can ask?"

"You'll have to sign this NDA, if it isn't too much to ask." she handed him the contract. "It states that you cannot talk about me, nor my identity to anyone who doesn't have prior knowledge of my involvement in this deal, and that applies too for when the next head of the Haninozuka family takes over." explained Nagisa, pointing everything as she spoke. Yorihisa had to admit, she was good. He couldn't see any loopholes in the contract, not that he minded. If the girl wanted to keep it a secret, he wouldn't argue. But he knew why she was bothering on making him sign the contract.

"Alright, I agree to your demands. But sometime you'll have to tell my son about it, you know? Specially if you want this to continue once he takes over." he said, signing his part of the contract, noticing Nagisa's firm was already there.

"I know, but that's something for another day." she assured him, and he nodded. If she wanted it to go that way, he was no one to interfere. At least, not for now. "I've already signed my part of both contracts, you only need to sign and we'll have a deal, Haninozuka-san." she said, confident about her decision.

In the end, everything worked out pretty well, if Nagisa was to say so herself. She was glad Haninozuka-san had agreed to her demands, as she actually wanted to work with him... sort of. They wouldn't _work_ together, but to have a contract with the head of the Haninozuka family was no minor thing. So when she encountered Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai waiting for her at the living room, she was smiling.

"Ho did it go? Did Otôu-san said something bad to you?" asked immediately Mitsukuni, standing up the second he saw her.

"It went pretty well. Your dad's pretty nice, Honey-senpai." she assured, and the senior felt taken aback with that statement. Were they talking about the same person? Probably not. He would have to talk with his father later, make sure he hadn't been abducted by aliens that left a copy of him instead recently.

"If you say so... come on, we'll take you home." Mitsukuni finally said, and the three hosts leaved the room.

The rest of the evening went pretty well. Nagisa called Karasuma-sensei to inform him of how it all went, and she sent a message to the E Class, Gakushuu and Ren to tell them she was still alive. And when she was already on her pajamas, getting ready to sleep like a rock until the next morning, she noticed something else. Honey-senpai had called her by her full name all day. The thought made her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, did you like this? I decided to finally put the gang together! Even if there wasn't that much interaction, they all were there. And the contract? Did you expected that? Maybe you'll think Nagisa overreacted a bit, but remember that it was her life at risk, everything could have gone so much worse.
> 
> Part of Karma's mystery is out! I always thought of this Karma to be from a wealthy family, and to have connections somehow, and now you know! Tell me what you think about it.
> 
> And what do you think about Mitsukuni's move? Will be finally be moving from the friendship phase of this ship?
> 
> Well, that's all for now. Kudos! 
> 
> Patolemus.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I just got so uninspired these last months... still haven't been able to finish that chapter I've been working on for more than half a year, actually, but I still have a lot of finished chapters before we get there, I promise.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

'_A date? Is it... a date?_' Nagisa was bewildered. Maybe for Bitch-sensei or some of the other girls like Toka it was obvious, but the blue haired girl hadn't even thought about her upcoming trip with Honey-senpai to that bakery as a date until she mentioned it. Well, she had, but ultimately discarded the option immediately, because Honey-senpai was... well, her _senpai_. She was sure he would never have any interest in her whatsoever, other a friendly one, that is. And then Bitch-sensei told her she was 'the most oblivious girl she had ever seen', as it was a crime that she hadn't notice it before.

'_Well, I'm sorry, I'm busy trying not to act as a fangirl here, I think I'm allowed some slack._'

Now Nagisa was all alone in her flat, looking desperately for something nice to wear. Her sensei's words had gotten stuck into her head, and now she was trying not to freak out over the fact that all her clothes weren't made for a date, because they all had something that Nagisa didn't like. It was as if she had been having some form of an aneurysm when she bought all of those clothes! They all looked unappropriated in her eyes. What was she gonna do?! Honey-senpai had said he would be picking her up in twenty minutes and she was still on her pajamas. Like, what the hell! Why was she so nervous, anyway? It surely wasn't a date, and Nagisa was just overreacting as usual.

But what if it _was_ a date? She couldn't go with the first thing she took out of her wardrobe!

'_This is a disaster!_' she groaned inside, going over her clothes all over again. It was the third time already, and each time everything looked even worse. Why did she even had half of this stuff? It was awful!

The bluenette's heart stopped when she heard the doorbell. Oh, Kami. He was here already. Why was he here already? She still had twenty minutes!

Damn him an his rich boy's manners! Most people were never on time for those things, and much less were they early!

'_And that only makes him even more perfect than he already is...'_ Nagisa thought grumpily as she stood up, before processing what she thought.

Whoa, what? Where had that came from? Did she really considered Honey-senpai... perfect?

'_No. I don't_'. And it was the truth. But all his flaws... they only made him even better in Nagisa's eyes. There was nothing she could thought of that bothered her about him. She was actually impressed. Most people usually had something that made them... _annoying_. But with Honey, she found nothing.

When Nagisa opened the door, she saw Honey-senpai standing there, smiling sweetly at her, although he raised an eyebrow at her outfit. Well, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt from Karma, so she got where he was coming from. The bluenette probably looked like a truck had ran her over, on her pajamas, her hair pulled up in a really messy bun, and bags under her eyes product of her lack of sleeping thinking about the date she was gonna have with him that day.

'_No! It isn't a date, Nagisa! He just asked you because Mori-senpai couldn't come, that's all._' she reprimanded herself. It was true, though. Honey did tell her Mori-senpai wouldn't make it.

"Hey, Nagisa!" said Honey-senpai, happily as always.

"Hey, Honey-senpai. Come on in. Sorry for the mess, but I haven't have time to clean up. And sorry I'm still on my pajamas, I was looking for something when you called." she explained, leaving out the part when she had been on the same endeavour for almost an hour, he definitely didn't need to know that. But now that she saw how he was dressed... well, it certainly did make things easy for her.

"Oh, don't worry, Nagisa! I'll wait on the living room, 'kay?" he said, and Nagisa nodded, smiling as she returned to her room. It was a mess, as the rest of the house. Half of her clothes were on the floor, and her bed was undone. Ugh. She should have thought about that before going to bed last night. Now she was in a hurry to get dressed, and she still had no idea what to wear!

In the end, using Honey-senpai's clothes as a reference, she decided to wear some high-waisted shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a waistcoat that reached her knees, and simple running shoes. She styled her hair on her usual pigtails, and brushed her teeth before stepping out of her room.

"I'm ready. Is this alright?" she asked, hoping Honey-senpai would approve.

Mitsukuni, in the other hand, was shocked. She looked just... perfect. She was stunning, as always, and those clothes only favored her figure.

In the end, when Mitsukuni realised she was waiting for an answer, he managed to get his voice back, clearing his throat before talking.

"Yeah, you look... you look good, Nagisa." good? Kami, of all things he could have said, and he just said _good_? Just what on Earth was _wrong_ with him?

Nagisa just smiled though, not looking hurt by his lack of expression or anything like, so Mitsukuni was able to breath again. Everything was ok, he hadn't messed up things before even leaving her flat.

He could do it. Mitsukuni wouldn't blow up this date. Even if Nagisa didn't know it was a date. If all went well, maybe next time he asked her out—because he would ask her out again—she would consider it as one. Hoping was all he could do at this point, really.

The limo was waiting for them when they got out of the building. Unfortunately for Nagisa, she had already gotten used to the fact that she would have to use that thing to move around the city while she was with the boys, even is she didn't like it. Maybe if it had been a smaller car... but _noooo_, they all just _had_ to have a limousine for their sole use, didn't they? At least Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai shared one, as did the twins. That made her feel a bit better, if only sightly.

When they were settled inside the car, something unusual happened. Honey-senpai was quiet, and that was so unlike himself Nagisa even got a bit worried. Wasn't he feeling well?

"Hey, Honey-senpai... are you alright?" the senior looked over at her, curious. Why was she asking? "I mean, you're quiet, and you usually talk a lot, so maybe you're not feeling well."

Mitsukuni chuckled. Of course it was that. She was so sweet, caring about little things like those.

"Don't worry. Nagisa, I'm ok. Just thinking about how I don't like that you call me your senpai." Nagisa's eyes widened as the blunt way he said it. Mitsukuni noticed, and he giggled a bit. "Stop looking at me that way! You did ask me to drop the act around you." he teased her, and Nagisa smiled a bit. Yeah. She had, hadn't she? At the pool, when they were at Kyoya-kun's family resort. It felt like a lot of time had passed since then, even if it wasn't true.

"Alright. I guess I can just call you Honey, then." she said, smiling at him, and Mitsukuni nodded. "I do have to ask, though. Any reason in particular?"

The blond took his time thinking about how to answer. It was a rather difficult question to answer without giving away his feelings, so he had to choose his words carefully.

"Well, I guess I don't want you to see me as your senpai. We're friends, and pretty close ones, I would dare to say, so I don't think it's necessary for us to have those formalities." he finally said, proud of his own answer. That way, it justified his lack of honorifics with her as well. Mitsukuni patted himself on the back.

Nagisa looked at him, thinking about what he said. He was right. She didn't use honorifics with anyone at the E class, and she thought of Honey-senpai—uh, _Honey_, as a friend, the closest of all the people she had met in Ouran, alongside Mori-senpai. She guessed maybe Kyoya-kun and Tamaki-kun were somewhat close to her too, but that was more of that 'we're classmates on the same club so we kind of have to get along' kind of thing.

"Alright, fair enough Honey." she said, smiling again, and Mitsukuni mirrored her smile.

'_Now, if you just called me Mitsukuni instead..._' but he could wait. Baby steps, baby steps. He didn't want to hurry things, even if it bothered him a bit. Better safe than sorry, they said. His experiment wasn't completed yet, and he needed some more data before moving on.

"Yay!" he said instead, and Nagisa laughed. Sometimes she didn't understand him, though. He could act so mature one moment, and the next one he was back at being a child. It was amazing how he could still preserve his childish personality, while being an eighteen year old man, with a job at the Ministry of Defense, considered a world-mass-destruction weapon, heir to the Haninozuka empire. It was impressive, Nagisa admitted that. That, strangely enough, only made him even more attractive to her, to know that he could tell apart when he could be an immature kid and when he couldn't.

"Okay, so where are we going? You never told me where this bakery was." asked Nagisa, and Mitsukuni started his usual ranting, talking excitedly about the place, how it looked, and how he was so eager to try everything. Nagisa knew he wasn't lying, and that he would absolutely try out every single piece of cake on the menu. She still didn't know how he managed to eat that much, and where did all that sugar went, but her metabolism acted more or less the same, with sweets _and_ sushi, so it wasn't as if she had room to talk. It made her feel a bit less weird about eating half what was on the table, so she was glad, actually.

"... and we'll have to bring some to the Host Club tomorrow, and Satoshi asked me to take him carrot cake, so we'll have to buy some of that too. Chika says he doesn't like sweets, but I know he loves blueberry cake, so I'll bring him some. And Okaa-san wanted something too..." the bluenette had disconnected, but that caught her attention again.

"You'll bring them something? That's pretty sweet of you." she smiled, and then looked embarrassed when she asked. "Do you think I can come with you? I really wanna meet your brother, and Mori-senpai has talked about Satoshi-kun a lot. In his own, word-less way. Anyways, I wanna meet him too." she said with a smile full of white teeth, trying to convince Honey to just _pleaaaase_ _let her come_?

Mitsukuni's face lit up. She—_Shiota Nagisa_—wanted to meet his family?! That was great! More than great! He didn't even had to try for her to accept!

"Of course, Nagisa! You can come with me after we leave the bakery! Chika will probably be at the dojo, and Satoshi is almost always with him, so you'll meet them at the same time. And if you want you can meet Okaa-san too! She's nice, nothing like Otou-san. Even if you said he was nice..." he muttered the last thing. Mitsukuni was still a bit weirded out by what she had said the other day. His Otou-san, being _nice_ to someone? Yeah, not likely. And he had checked, he wasn't an alien! Chika had helped him too!

But then again, _Nagisa_ said he was nice. Nagisa didn't lie. So if she said he had been nice to her, maybe it was true. But still, _Otou-san_... The senior was really confused.

Too caught up with his own thoughts, Mitsukuni didn't notice how Nagisa's eyes widened when she heard him. Okay, so meeting his little brother and cousin was one thing. Meeting his mother was an entirely different one. And for her demise, he made it sound like she was his... his _girlfriend_, or something! Even if he meant nothing of it, it still sounded like it.

Being Honey's girlfriend... it actually didn't sound that bad...

'_No! Stop it, Nagisa! Don't think about things that will never happen! Bad, bad Nagisa!_' she reprimanded herself. Her inner self was right. Imagining those kinds of things wasn't healthy! Specially because she really liked the idea...

"O-oh! Alright." she managed to say, and the subject was soon forgotten. Or at least it seemed like it, as Nagisa kept thinking about it, as did Mitsukuni. He wasn't an idiot, and every single word that came out of his mouth always had a purpose. If he said things the way he did, it was because he wanted to see how Nagisa reacted. The result was the one he expected. She got flustered, even if she tried to hide it, and tried to act as if she wasn't a bit freaked out with it.

Mitsukuni knew Nagisa wouldn't have acted that way unless she considered him something more than a friend. Even if she still didn't know about it. Mitsukuni wasn't worried, though. They had until he graduated, and even then they worked at the same place, he could certainly arrange some 'casual meetings', and pull some strings to get her closer to him somehow. There was always a way, and the senior wasn't giving up so easily. Nagisa had caught his attention, and there was no way he was letting her go.

When the limousine pulled over, Mitsukuni didn't wait his driver to open the door for him before doing it himself. He wanted to open Nagisa's door, and for that he needed to be quick.

What a shame, Nagisa didn't think that way. When Mitsukuni was about to open her door, the bluenette opened it herself, going out of the limo without help. There's no need to say, Mitsukuni's heart crushed. He had been so close! Agh, he would need to be faster next time. Maybe jump over the limo instead of walking around it? Now _that_ was an idea...

He recovered fast from his heartbreak, as he smiled again before Nagisa noticed, and grabbed her hand, dragging her over the bakery's door. He still had some tricks under his sleeve.

The place was just like Honey described it while on the limo. It was small, homely and colorful, and you could scent the happiness pouring out of the place. It was... relaxing.

Nagisa thanked Honey when he opened the door for her, letting her come in first. That was something Nagisa appreciated and respected from those rich bastards. They certainly knew how to be polite. They didn't really used it much, and the majority of the time they were hiding some ulterior motives when befriending someone, but there were times when Nagisa could feel the genuineness of the gesture, just like she was feeling it right now.

Mitsukuni, still holding Nagisa's hand—the thought made him blush a bit—, spotted a free table near the window, and quickly directed them there, Nagisa trailing behind him with their hands still connected. The both of them sat confronting each other, and each one took one of the menus to see what to get. It was pointless, though, as they both knew the table would soon be filled up with everything the place had to offer. But still, it was nice to pretend they were near the normal side of the population.

Finally, Nagisa gave up, closing her menu and leaving it on the table.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." she said, and Mitsukuni raised and eyebrow, trying to hide the panic rising fast because _what was Nagisa talking about_? Had he been found out? Was she _leaving_?! "It all looks delicious! How do they want me to choose between the chocolate cake and the cookies and cream one, or the mint flavored one, or the lemon pie!? It's just not fair!" she whined, and Mitsukuni smiled, heartbeat slowing down to healthy levels once more. She was _sooo_ cute...

"Don't worry, Nagisa. I can't decide either, so what about we order everything? That way we can taste them all!" why were they even questioning that statement? It wasn't as if they hadn't known already that was going to be the outcome of the afternoon the moment they entered the place.

One of the guys who worked there decided it was the right moment to step in, as he walked towards them and greeted them with a nice smile.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to Harawasaki's, are you ready to order?" he said, a small notebook and a pen in hand.

'_Yeah, you're not gonna need that, pal_.' thought Nagisa, just as Honey opened his mouth to start ordering.

"Oh, yes! We'll have the strawberry cake, 'cause that's my favorite, and some chocolate cake! Also, can you bring us some of the mint flavored cake, the cookies and cream, the carrot cake, lemon pie, some apple pie too, a blueberry cake, a white chocolate and a coffee ones too, please. Uh, we want some truffle cake, a red velvet, a fudge cake, and that one with mangos. And do you have tea?" said Mitsukuni, and the guy almost forgot to nod, bewildered with the order. "We'll want two cups of tea too, then. Thanks!"

"I... um, are you sure you want all that?" the guy looked at Nagisa, probably thinking she was the older out of the two. She just nodded, and he blinked repeatedly. "O-okay then, your order will be here shortly."

When the guy was far enough not to hear them, Mitsukuni and Nagisa broke into laughter, which they had been containing until that moment.

"D-Did you see his _face_? It was priceless!" laughed Mitsukuni, joy tears growing in his eyes.

"And when you basically named _everything_ on the menu..." Nagisa was barely able to speak, as she was laughing so hard her lungs ached.

"Yeah, and he looked at you to make sure I wasn't kidding!"

Summing up, they were close to dying out of laughter.

They managed to regain composure by the time the guy finally showed up with all the cakes on a tray, and Nagisa could tell Honey was eager to dig in already. She couldn't blame him, everything looked delicious, and she wanted to eat too. Maybe she would try the lemon pie first? Or the apple one? Well, she really wanted the chocolate one, but that was one of Honey's favorites too, just below the strawberry cake, so Nagisa would probably just leave it to him.

Mitsukuni was having none of it, though, as he didn't touch any of the cakes when the guy left. Instead, he sipped his cup of tea, gazing at Nagisa.

"C'mon Nagisa, choose the one you want first!" he finally said, when the bluenette wasn't making any signs of having picked up the meaning of his staring.

"Uh?" that was all she could say. What? Did she hear right? Probably not, as there was no way in living hell Honey had just asked her to choose her slide of cake _first_. Right? Hell wasn't freezing over yet, and there were no pigs flying outside.

"Yeah, pick the one you like the most! I invited you, after all, is only fair." elaborated Mitsukuni, and Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. When had he become that _sweet_? 'Because that just now was no the usual cuteness he used, that had been pure, selfless sweetness. It made Nagisa feel warm inside.

"Alright! Then, I'll pick... this one." the chocolate cake that had been calling her since she saw it. It looked delicious...

In the end, they both managed to finish everything in no time. Honey wanted to order more, but Nagisa managed to convince him not too, telling him they needed to leave something for the other customers. Mitsukuni pouted at that, but he knew she was right, so he dropped it, conforming with all he was taking home with him. He just hoped everything would go according his plan...

The way to the Haninozuka estate went calmed. They talked about trivial things, laughing and cheering, having a great time. Nagisa, who was so nervous her legs were turning to jelly before Honey picked her up, was now thinking she had been pretty stupid. It was Honey, dear Kami. She could be herself when she was with him!

At the moment, Honey was telling her they would be starting with the 'Haninozuka style' combat training. That meant, everything was legal except killing. Not really her thing, as she killed for a living, but she was eager to finally show Honey what she could do with the right weapons in her hands. Karasuma-sensei taught the 3-E how to fight with the Haninozuka style—if a rather simpler version of it. But she was a specialized MOD agent, trained to use weapons. The Haninozuka style was her comfort zone.

"Can you use knives?" she asked, wanting to be sure. If she could, she would bring her babies.

"Of course! Everything's legal unless you kill someone, so if you are skilled with knives and you know how to use them without killing, then it's alright." answered Mitsukuni, assuming that was her preferred weapon. He wasn't stupid, he knew they trained her to use guns and knifes at the Ministry. Probably Nagisa liked knives better. He himself was better without anything, as he just used everything his opponent had against him. His body was all he needed. But even though he didn't need to carry a weapon wherever he went, he still knew how to use most of them, as he had to train a lot of people on how to use them himself. "We'll have to make sure you know the style before you can spar with Chika-chan, though. He's all Haninozuka style outside the karate club, so you have to be prepared." he warned her, and Nagisa nodded.

"Huh... that's interesting..." she said, already thinking in how she could harm Honey's brother without causing major damage. She didn't want him to end up in the hospital.

'_Well, now I know why those classes Karasuma-sensei gave me to know where it was safe to cut without causing permanent harm were useful..._' she though. Pretty ironical, as she was sure he meant it as a torture method. But still.

Before they knew it, they were getting out of the limo, and this time Mitsukuni managed to open the door for Nagisa before she could do it herself. He had to jump over the limo—he knew it had been a good idea!—, but he made it.

"Chika and Satoshi are probably training, so why don't we go to see okaasan first? I really want you two to meet, you'll get along perfectly." assured Mitsukuni, really eager to see how her mother would interact with Nagisa. He wasn't that much troubled about it, because he was telling the truth when he said they would get along pretty well.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was a handful of nerves. She was gonna meet Honey's mother. Haninozuka-san's wife. Oh, Kami and the sushi lord, why did she had to get herself into that kind of situations...

'_Okay, here goes nothing. I just hope I'm not banned from the Haninozuka estate when we're done with this conversation..._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question. Did you like Nagisa being all girly and preoccupied about something as clothes? And it was all for Mitsukuni! I think it's kinda cute, I think I would react a bit like that if I had a date with the guy I like. Even if Nagisa's not at that stage yet, we're getting there. And the official lack of honorifics? I don't know if that went as well as I thought it would, but still.
> 
> Did you noticed the whole chapter was about the 'date-not-date-that-is-really-a-date'? I just noticed after I finished writing hahahahaha. I guess I got a bit carried away. But they are just so cuteeeee!
> 
> That's all for now. Kudos!
> 
> Patolemus.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay so. I had this rush of inspiration and edited two chapters in one day. This chapter was done, I was about to save it and publish it here, and my computer had the wonderful idea of just. Shutting down. OF ALL THE TIMES TO DO THAT! It hadn't happened in like a month and now it did and I was just. So Mad. I had to edit everything AGAIN and I wanted to punch something and everyone in my house was yelling. It was. Stressful. But now it's done! So enjoy.

Mitsukuni was happy. It had been already five minutes since Nagisa and his mother had started talking, and so far it was all good. Actually, better than good. Too good. Wait, when had her mother pulled that photograph album out of the shelve?! No, Mitsukuni took back his statement, he didn't want Nagisa to meet his mother!

"Okaa-san, what are you _doooooing_?" Mitsukuni whined, standing up to take the album out of her mother's grasp, but she was already expecting it.

"Mitsukuni, sweetie, stay in your sit. You were the one that brought Nagisa-chan here, now you'll have to accept the consequences of your actions." she said, and Mitsukuni sat. His mother was no one to mess with, so if she said something, he usually—always—complied.

Nagisa, who was watching the whole exchange with wide eyes, blinked twice. Was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, _the_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni... just doing what his mother said? Okay, she hadn't seen that coming. Nagisa knew Mitsukuni didn't follow his father's orders, not all of them that is, and that he usually did what he wanted just because he could.

'_Huh, it seems like we all end up kneeling down to our mothers..._' it was kind of nice to know she wasn't the only one that couldn't say no. It had taken her years to stand up for herself, and her situation was a little bit more serious than some photo album.

"Alright, not that that's settled, I can show you this beautiful pictures of Mitsukuni when he was younger!" said cheerfully Akemi-san, Honey's mother. She was really nice and sweet, with a rather petite frame and auburn hair tied in a low ponytail. She was wearing traditional Japanese robes, and overall held a regal aura Nagisa would kill to have. Seeing her, it was pretty obvious from where had her eldest son acquired his sweetness and cheerful self. So unlike Yorihisa-san both physically and personality-wise it made Nagisa wonder how was it possible that they were married.

'_Possibly an arranged union... but Akemi-san talked about her husband and she looked like she was in love, so I guess the _opposites attract_ thing is real after all_.' Nagisa thought it was rather strange, but she was no one to pray into other people's business.

"Oh, I wanna see that." she said instead, smiling evilly at Honey, who just looked at her like she had just killed Usa-chan. What was she doing? How could she betray him like that?

Yes, that was payback for all those times when he just crushed her heartlessly at training. '_Feel it, Honey, feel it!_' she thought with a big grin on her face.

Mitsukuni, though, knew nothing of that, so Nagisa's attitude was nothing but treason. And still, he didn't mind at all.

'_It seems that love does make you a fool, doesn't it?_' he thought, holding back a smile. He may not mind, but it didn't mean Nagisa needed to know that.

In the end Haninozuka Akemi won, as Nagisa saw all of Mitsukuni's photos. There were some of them where the differences between the picture and the Honey she saw right now weren't as notorious as before, but the attitude he showed made up for it. Nagisa knew about Honey being all serious and tough when he was younger to please his father, but seeing it was a completely different thing, even if it was through an old picture. Nagisa was glad he now showed who he really was, because Nagisa could tell, even if he seemed alright, he was suffering. Honey's usually happy brown eyes were sad, not even the photograph could hide it. Nagisa didn't like to see him sad.

"Mitsukuni, dear, could you leave us alone?" Akemi-san's voice brought her back to reality. What did she just said? Maybe Nagisa wasn't listening right.

"Okaa-san?" Mitsukuni was as confused as Nagisa. Why his mother suddenly asked him to get out of the room?

"I just want to have a girls talk with Nagisa-chan, you know I never get to spend time with girls." said the matriarch of the Haninozuka family, and Mitsukuni knew there was no way she would give in. He still bit his lip worryingly, thinking about a way to help Nagisa—there was no way, his mother always won—. Ultimately he just nodded, and reluctantly left the room.

Nagisa's eyes widened as she saw him leave. What was he doing?! He couldn't just leave her with his mother! Right?

RIGHT?!

He was doing it because she agreed to look at the photos, wasn't he? It was a totally different thing, his mother was about to _kill_ her! How could he just leave her there!

'_Okay, Nagisa, calm_ the fuck_ down. Nothing is going to happen. Akemi-san is nice and sweet, she wouldn't kill you._' even if her brain said everything would be alright, Nagisa was still freaking out. It was Honey's mother they were talking about, not just anyone.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Nagisa-chan." Nagisa's blue eyes left the floor to find Akemi-san's own big, soft, honey eyes. They made her at ease immediately, and Nagisa didn't know why. Maybe because they were similar to Honey's eyes?

When the bluenette finally processed what Akemi-san said, she blushed furiously. Oh, Kami and the sushi lord, what would she think of her now?

"I-I didn't me-ean to..." Nagisa stuttered, trying to apologise, but not really doing a good job at it.

Akemi just laughed sweetly, waving her off with an elegant motion of her hand.

"Don't worry, I understand why you're nervous. It's not everyday the mother of the boy you like asks you to have a talk alone." she said, calmly and not thinking for a second that Nagisa's mind would go into override with that statement.

Nagisa blinked twice, still trying to understand what she had just heard. Akemi-san said she...

...

"I don't like him!" she exclaimed when it finally got down to her, her already flushed face brightening up even more. Why did she said that?! How could she know she... ahg! Feelings were so complicated.

"Oh, I thought you already..." Akemi closed her mouth, deciding it was better not to finish that statement. Nagisa-chan was not aware of her feelings yet, and she was no one to tell her. She needed to find out herself in order for her feelings to develop in a genuine and strong way. If Akemi just told her, it wouldn't be the same, and maybe it would ruin the growing relationship with her son altogether. "Never mind, I made assumptions I shouldn't have made. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable." she said instead, and Nagisa calmed down a little.

'_She's still young, maybe it will take a while for her to realize her feelings_.' Akemi thought, and she smiled a bit. Mitsukuni could wait, he was smart enough for that.

* * *

When Nagisa finally got out of the room, Mitsukuni felt relieve washing all over him. She didn't look upset, or uncomfortable, so that was a good thing. Just what did his mother wanted to talk to her about? Probably more embarrassing things about him.

Mitsukuni cursed the sound-proof walls in his house.

"Goodbye, Akemi-san, it was nice to talk to you." he heard Nagisa saying before closing the door behind her, turning around to face him. "Your mother's nice, you're lucky to have her." she said, smiling a bit sadly while saying it.

Mitsukuni frowned a bit. Why was she sad about it? Maybe it had to do with the reason of her living on her own. Was the relationship between her and her parents that bad?

"Are you alright Nagisa?" he asked, wanting to know about her meeting with her mother, and about how she was feeling too.

The bluenette nodded, smiling towards him, this time a bit more happier.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's just that I don't really have a good relationship with my mom, but nothing too serious." Mitsukuni didn't believe her for a second. If she was living alone, it was because she couldn't live with her mother. But he didn't pray. She would tell him if she was comfortable with it.

"Alright, if you say so... you wanna go meet my brother?" Nagisa smiled at the way Honey changed the subject. It was nice that he knew she didn't want to talk, and so he respected that.

"I would like that." she said, and so they made their way to the family dojo, that was separated of the ones the Haninozuka's used to train their apprentices.

The family dojo was on the other side of the estate, and it was equipped with the most amazing weapons you would ever imagine. Katanas, nunchakus, knifes, swords, shurikens, everything. The Haninozuka style was based on the 'anything goes but killing' thing, so Nagisa wasn't that surprised.

Even when they were outside the dojo, Nagisa could hear someone was training inside. Probably alone, if the lack of any other hard breathing was anything to go by. Nagisa could guess it was Haninozuka Yasuchika. And she was right, when Honey dragged her into the dojo, the second heir to the Haninozuka's was performing a magnificent series of punches and kicks, with amazing flips and weapons on it. The poor dummy he was training with was already half destroyed, and another boy, who Nagisa was guessing was Morinozuka Satoshi, Mori-senpai's little brother, was watching from the sidelines, ready to intervene if he felt his cousin was pushing himself too much.

If Yasuchika noticed the new crowd he was having, he didn't show, not stopping his training routine for a single second.

Nagisa was bewildered. He was what, fourteen? And he was way better than her. It was obvious he had started training from a very young age, his technique was flawless and fluid, he could change his fighting style within less than a second, and it was still as strong as he was before. Amazing.

And then she was almost hit in the head with a shuriken.

What in the name of the sushi lord had just happen? If it wasn't for Honey's reflexes, she would have been dead by now.

"Chika, you need to be more careful!" Satoshi was fast when he approached them. Honey had pinned her down on the ground, covering her with his own body.

"Are you alright, Nagisa?" she could hear Honey asking her if she was okay, but she was still going over the fact that she was trapped under him. Their bodies were so close Nagisa could _feel_ him over her, making her blush.

Mitsukuni, on the other hand, thought she was still in shock for being almost killed by his little brother. Remembering that detail, he jerked his head to look at Chika with a frown and a dark aura around him that he usually only had when he was just waking up. To his brother's credit, he looked guilty even if he tried to hide it. That made him calm down a bit. At least Chika knew that what he had done was wrong.

Mitsukuni stood up, releasing Nagisa, and so her brain was able to properly work again. Okay, so everything was alright. She wasn't dead, and Honey was no longer over her. She could work with that.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about Yasuchika, he... well, he doesn't react well to strangers, especially when he's training at the dojo, or fighting anyone." Satoshi said apologetically as he helped her stand up.

"Don't worry, I'm kind of used to it. My middle school class was a bit wary too, me included, so this kind of reactions are normal to me. He was faster than I'm used to, that's all." Nagisa shrugged off Satoshi's worryness, and instead decided to introduce herself. She was the stranger in that place, after all. "My name is Shiota Nagisa, though you can just call me Nagisa. I'm friends with Honey, we're clubmates." she informed, loud enough so that Yasuchika could hear her too.

He was being scolded by Mitsukuni, who was lecturing him about how it was bad to attack people without knowing if they were a threat or not. It wasn't the first time it happened—Tamaki could certainly agreed with that—, but Yasuchika felt tiny anyway. He hated to be lectured by his older brother, because even if he acted as if he hated his guts more than anything, he was just... disappointed? Sad? Envious? Maybe it was a bit of all three.

Mitsukuni could be himself, not caring about what their father would say about it. He violated every single rule the Haninozuka's had with a smile on his face. And yet he still had their father's approval, because he was the strongest heir the Haninozuka's had ever provided. Mitsukuni could beat him without even trying so hard, and that made him... Yasuchika didn't know what he felt about it anymore.

Before Mitsukuni decided to leave the karate club and the Haninozuka's traditions to join the so called 'Host Club', they were pretty close, as Satoshi was with Takashi. Yasuchika had always looked up to his older brother, asking him for advice and comfort. He was the _one_ person besides Satoshi he could trust.

And then he had just left. Mitsukuni left him to face their father alone, to comply with the rules on his own, to make up for his childishness with extra-training, leaving behind all his own selfish desires, all to please the Haninozukas. And even though he did everything in his power to do so, Yasuchika still felt like he would never be enough. Not compared to his brother.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt her, and I will apologise." he cut his brother off, and Mitsukuni just watched as his little brother walked towards Nagisa, and then bowed lowly. "I'm sorry for my behavior, and I apologise if I hurt you in any way." he said, head down, not daring to look at the girl he had almost killed just some minutes ago.

The truth was, Yasuchika was seriously sorry, there was no need for his brother to scold him. He needed to learn how to control himself better, as Satoshi always told him.

So he flinched when a hand touched his chin, lifting it up so that he could look into those piercing blue eyes. He expected anger and resentfulness, but instead found tenderness and a smile.

"Don't worry, it wasn't as you really wanted to kill me. It was actually my fault for startling you while you were training with harmful weapons, so I'm the one who should apologise." she said while she bowed, and Chika's mouth could have touched the floor.

He almost _killed_ her with a shuriken, and she said it was _her_ fault for startling him? Just _who the hell_ was this girl?

(To be fair, he didn't know of the assassins she dealt with on a daily basis, so it wasn't as if his surprise was uncalled for).

"You are an alien too, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath, but Nagisa heard him anyway. She looked puzzled at Honey, who just chuckled.

"Chika-chan believes I'm an alien because I eat a lot of cake." he explained, and the bluenette had to suppress the need to roll her eyes. Seriously, just how childish could they be?

She then turned back to Yasuchika, who was still gaping in her direction, as he couldn't believe what she had said.

"Yasuchika-kun, I am not an alien. I work at the Ministry of Defense, my middle school classmates were savages, and this has already happened to me, so I know it's not your fault. I have my moments too, don't worry. And just for you to know, your brother isn't an alien either. He just eats a lot of sweets because he needs a lot of energy, and cakes give him more energy than other things. I have a friend who does the same thing, you know? He does many activities during the day, so sweets usually helps him when he needs to stay active for longer periods of time than usual." she explained, remembering how much Gakushuu could eat when he needed energy. Now, it was never as much as Honey ate every day, but Yasuchika didn't need to know that, didn't he?

Chika looked at her for a moment, and then turned to face his brother. It actually... made a lot of sense. He ate a lot too, just not sweets, so did Satoshi, who could and would literally live with ramen and only ramen if it weren't because his mother forbid his guards to let him come to a ramen shop. Not that his cousin didn't ditch them to go eat anyways, but points for the efforts, he guessed.

The younger of the Haninozuka brothers blinked, as his whole life just flipped upside down. Maybe his brother wasn't an alien after all? He would need to do some further investigation on the matter before drawing his final conclusions.

After everything was over, Mitsukuni would tell Nagisa the truth. When they were younger he had told Chika he was an alien, and then he never said otherwise, so his brother grew up believing his brother was truly an alien.

Nagisa would scold him, and he would just laugh, truly happy, because maybe his relationship with his baby brother would finally get back to the way it was.

After Yasuchika put everything back to where it belonged, the four of them left the dojo, back to the estate. There, Mitsukuni gave his brother and cousin what he had brought them from the bakery. Satoshi accepted it immediately, thanking him and starting to eat the second it was placed in front of him. Chika, on the other hand, reluctantly accepted, even if he knew he liked the gesture inside him, and ate as well.

And now they were here.

"So... Mori-senpai has talked a lot about you." Nagisa and Satoshi were sitting on one of the elegant furniture of the Haninozuka estate. They were currently on one of the living rooms, while the Haninozuka brothers were healing Yasuchika's wounds. Normally it would be Satoshi's job to do so, but Mitsukuni had offered, and Chika didn't refused either.

Satoshi's face lit up, suddenly happier than he was before.

"Really? Taka-nii has talked to you? About me?" he asked excitedly, as he knew his brother didn't talk often, so that he mentioned _him_... it made him very happy.

"Yeah, he actually talks about you a lot. Well, you know. When he actually speak. He cares a great deal, you know?" she said, not really thinking she was somehow exposing Mori-senpai. Satoshi looked pretty happy, so Nagisa wasn't about to deny him that.

"Taka-nii's the best brother ever! He is the best at kendo, and he takes care of Mitsukuni, and he has very good grades, and everybody likes him!" Nagisa could tell Satoshi was really proud of his older brother, and it made her smile. He was the total opposite of Mori-senpai, who was always calmed and silent, like a rock. Satoshi said everything that crossed his mind, and was very expressive and hyperactive, it seemed. "... And you know? The other day he told me about this girl, Fujioka-san? I think so... anyway, he told me about her, and that means she's important to him, because he doesn't talk often, so I was very excited about it, and..." Nagisa stopped listening after that.

Mori-senpai had talked about Haruhi to his brother? Huh, what an interesting development, who could have guess... maybe she would look into it later. Things were starting to fall into place, it seemed.

'_Is it just me, or that was just Kyoya-kun's mind possessing me?_' Nagisa didn't want to know, if she was honest.

Yep, she would take a bath as soon as she got home. That way maybe she would be free of Kyoya-kun-like-thoughts.

* * *

Nagisa was finally alone. Honey had taken her home shortly after Satoshi's random spilling of thoughts, and he had said goodbye with a kiss on Nagisa's cheek. He left immediately after doing so, and the blue haired girl didn't have enough time to reply before he disappeared.

Nagisa was taking her promised bath, thinking about the events of the day. She had a date with Honey. No, scratch that, it wasn't a date, not for him, anyways.

Even if Akemi-san implied that maybe...

Well, no. Not really. She just said she, Nagisa, was in love with her son. The bluenette wasn't sure what to think about that yet. It had been on her mind lately, but until that day, it had never being a real thing. Not until Akemi-san brought it up. Now she couldn't take out of her head, and it was driving her crazy.

Why couldn't she just say she didn't loved him and forget about it!?

'_Because it's a lie_.' her subconscious was always good when it came to confuse her even more than she already was.

But was it? Was it a lie? Her first answer would be no, that it wasn't a lie, that she just saw Honey as a friend and nothing more, because that was what everyone expected, what she was _supposed_ to think.

But what did she _feel_? Really, what were her feelings towards that blond, cute, and sweet senior of hers?

Nagisa liked his company, and she felt calmed with him, like nothing was wrong with the world as long as he stayed by her side. He made her smile more often than many, and she couldn't get herself to be mean to him, even if she was mad or frustrated. What did that mean? Was it love? Attraction? Friendship? With Karma it wasn't the same, she could always yell at him, hit him, bring out her sassy and bad-ass side, be everything but a proper lady.

With Honey... well, she could be herself, but she had the need to show her girly side, to let him know she wasn't just some tomboy, but an actual girl... someone he could take into consideration.

He made her feel appreciated in ways she never had. He lowered down his defenses with her, showing her his true self, that he wasn't always this kid-like-teenager, but an actual man. It made Nagisa proud, because he considered her important enough to let her _know_ _him_.

Nagisa... Nagisa couldn't help but to love him, couldn't she? How could anyone not love him? Honey was... he was everything Nagisa didn't know she needed until she found him, flaws and virtues, it didn't matter, she needed him as a whole. If that wasn't love, then what was it?

'_If only he could feel the same..._' she thought longingly as she sank her head under the water.

* * *

Tamaki was feeling sad. He was heading out from the main Suoh mansion, ready to call it a day. He wouldn't normally be allowed to be inside the main mansion, but his grandmother had requested his presence. At first, Tamaki thought maybe she was finally starting to warm up to him. It was nothing like that.

"_If you weren't the only descendant of the Suohs, you wouldn't be here._" that hurt. It hurt a lot, to know your family only recognized you as one of their own out of necessity. Maybe his father truly loved him, but it wasn't enough. He never, _ever_, defied Tamaki's grandmother on his or his Mamma's behalf. Not even once. Yuzuru just let things happen, and it hurt Tamaki more than then blonde would ever let him know.

But what hurt him the most was his grandmother's attitude towards him. He often acted like he didn't care, but on the inside, Tamaki's heart broke every time his grandmother called him 'filthy son', or 'unworthy of the name Suoh'. Yes, he was an illegitimate son. But why did it matter so much? Why did she loathed him so fiercely?

Why wasn't he enough?

But even though she hated him, Tamaki couldn't get himself to do so as well. She was his grandmother, his family—it didn't matter that she didn't feel the same way. He would always love her no matter what, and he would win her over. Tamaki would make sure of that.

In the meantime, Tamaki had the Host Club. They were his family too, the one he choose, and that he would never give up even if it meant he could be accepted by his grandmother. That wasn't something Tamaki wasn't willing to discuss. The Host Club supported him when no one else did, every member was a fundamental pillar on his life, and he would be eternally grateful for them. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai always helped him when he needed help with classes and Kyoya wasn't around, and the twins, even if they normally teased him, were there if he needed them. Nagisa was like his consciousness, the one he could always turn to when he was looking for advise, and Haruhi, his darling daughter... she somehow made him remember his mother. It was just a feeling, but he could feel her closer when Haruhi was around. It was nice.

And Kyoya. He was his first truly friend. The first one who accepted him, the one who made him feel welcome at Ouran. Kyoya was just the person besides his mother Tamaki appreciated the most, and knew would never turn him down.

What they all had in common, though, was that they accepted him just the way he was, no charm and smiles. They accepted all his facets, when he was mad or happy, or sad, or whining, or growing mushrooms in the corner, they took it all. That was more than he could ever ask of them, and they did it anyways. Tamaki was just happy to have them in his life, because he knew that without the Host Club by his side, he would have given up long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you liked it? What do you think about Chika? I actually like him as a character, as well as Satoshi, and I feel they are not developed enough. Sorry about not having a big Satoshi-time, I'll make up for it. What about Nagisa's decision towards Mitsukuni? I know you've been expecting it. And Tamaki's situation? I admit I was kinda sad when I wrote about it. It was supposed to be happier, but then I just wrote about Tamaki being hated and almost depressed. I hope this bring some things into light, though.
> 
> PS: Akemi can be read like 明 (ake) meaning "bright" and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful".
> 
> This is all for now. Hope you like it and see ya next chapter. Kudos!
> 
> Patolemus


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead, even if I act like it. I'm so sorry for not posting before now, but life has been so hectic! Senior year is a bitch, especially if coronavirus is involved. I hope you can forgive me, though you should be warned that my updating schedule is more of a freestyle, so I just write when I have the time... 
> 
> Okay so, quick note. I'm gonna change the timeline that's displayed in the anime because in the manga says otherwise, and I try to stick to the manga as much as I can. So... that's all, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's okay, Tamaki, don't worry. Haruhi will be alright, you'll see." so Nagisa was trying to confort Tamaki. It wasn't unusual, as he was growing mushrooms in his corner of woe almost half of his day, so the bluenette was already—regrettably—used to being the unfortunate soul chosen to help him out.

"But what if those shady twins do something at her! My poor daughter! She can't possibly be with those two at night, _Nagisaaaaa_!" he whined, hugging Nagisa's legs while she sweat dropped, looking over to Kyoya, who just ignored her.

'_Gee, thanks. Isn't he your best friend?_' she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Tamaki, she'll be fine. Besides, we too have a class event on Halloween's night, so you'll get to make sure nothing happens." she said, stroking Tamaki's hair. It was like trying to confort a child, actually, and Nagisa wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Really?!" he said, standing up immediately, and then the Shadow King decided to step in.

"Well yes, class 2-A has a Halloween event too. You would already know that if you payed attention during homeroom." Kyoya said, internally wondering how did his idiot friend manage to snatch the class rep position if he wasn't even aware of the class' events. He was the one that supposedly organized it!

Mitsukuni, who was carefully listening to the whole conversation, let out a beam while he stood up, dragging Takashi with him.

"Can we go too? I really wanna see what you do! Our class will only watch horror movies, and we do that every year, so it will be fun to do something new for a change!" he chirped out, looking at Nagisa with pleading, puppy eyes, those that Nagisa could not resist. Not that she tried so hard to, anyways.

"Of course you can, Honey, Mori-senpai! The more the merrier! We're doing a hide-and-seek game. The idea is to hide a lot of freaky things all around the school, and try to find them. The one who finds the most objects wins! And we are gonna spook everyone's shit in the process. Even more fun!" Nagisa was actually expecting Halloween already. She would get to make everyone freak the heck out without punishment!

Okay, so Kirara's manerisms may had been rubbing off on her.

Mitsukuni just celebrated, returned with Takashi and hugged him, singing that this was going to be the best Halloween of all time. The fact that Nagisa was with him had nothing to do with it. Not at all.

Well, maybe a little. Much. Actually it was all the fun. But still, nothing at all.

Truth to be told, Mitsukuni was still trying to figure out how to confess to Nagisa without scaring her off. It was harder than it looked, specially when she obviously didn't reciprocated his feelings. Mitsukuni needed to fix that first, not that it was an easy thing, either.

Now, he didn't need to do anything, as Nagisa had already fell for him a long time ago. But Mitsukuni knew nothing of that, so we'll just continue.

The Host Club without those three first years seemed a bit more... empty. Nagisa felt like their little family was incomplete. Tamaki was always whining about it, saying he missed his daughter, and that they needed to save her from 'those shady twins'. He would never admit he missed them too. Nagisa understood, they would never let him live it down if they knew, so Tamaki was using his brain for once, it seemed. Even the Host King had his moments.

But Halloween was finally here, and Nagisa was overly exited, and not only because of her class's event. No, Nagisa had a plan. And it was going to work because she wasn't alone this time.

"Okay, guys, you can come in." the comms were the ones they used at their time in the 3-E, as were they uniforms, but that only made it better. Just like the old times.

Even Nagisa was wearing hers, as she was using the camouflage to spook people. It was nice to use it again.

"_You sure we're not gonna get lost, Nagisa? This place is huge._" the bluenette giggled at Maehara's comment. Yeah, he was right. It had gotten her a few days to get used to the place, and she still got lost from time to time.

"We have Ritsu to help with that. Don't worry, it's not really that complicated. Everything has signs on it, and Ritsu will lead the way so you don't get the wrong twist. I'll be waiting near my clubroom. The targets are in here too, so be careful with the noise." and then it all fell into silence. Well, that is until Mitsukuni appeared.

"Oh my, Nagisa. You look so _cooool_!" he said, running over her and hugging her, and they didn't fall just because Nagisa was used to his affection outbursts by now. "Doesn't she look cool, Takashi?"

"You look pretty, Nagisa." said the always stoic Takashi Morinozuka, and Nagisa laughed a bit.

Even if she usually wore the boys uniform at middle school, her 3-E gear was the female one, as it adapted better to her figure, giving her more freedom when it came to kicks and elasticity. So she was indeed looking good, if a bit girly for a change.

"Thanks, guys. It's one of my uniforms from the Ministry. It has some cool stuff, so I thought it could help me tonight. Hey, you know were Kyoya and Tamaki are? I've been waiting for them for almost twenty minutes now." she said, while her friends asked her who were the ones she was talking with.

"Tama-chan is finishing with his costume, and Kyo-chan is waiting for him." informed Mitsukuni, now in Takashi's arms.

"_Hey, Nagi, we're close. You better make them leave if you don't want they to see us_." as always, Karma was helpful when it counted. Nagisa's eyes widened a bit, before they got back to normal again.

"Okay, then... why don't you two head over before? That way you'll be surprise when you find us. The event has already started, so go and find some items, 'kay?" she said, trying to sound as naturas as she could. For a second Nagisa thought they wouldn't leave, seeing how Honey was looking at her, but then he seemed to give up.

"Okay. We'll se you later, Nagisa!" Mori-senpai just nodded and ruffled her hair, and then they took off.

The bluenette sighed in relieved. She thought there was gonna be some troubles for a second there.

"Alright, it's clear. You can come in, guys." she quickly informed her friends, who were with her moments later.

Watching them all together again made Nagisa feel nostalgic. She missed the times when they would train at the mountain, playing paintball, and cops and robbers, and when they would all charge against Korosensei, trying countless of times even if they knew it wouldn't work. And when she went to space with Karma... those were her best memories, along with the ones she had with the Host Club. That was her real family, and it was nice to see them all together again.

"Hey, Nagisa. Who were those guys you were talking to. One seemed to be a kid, it was someone's little brother?" asked Hinano, and Nagisa giggled a bit.

"No, that was Honey." obviously, it didn't ring any bells, and Nagisa rolled her eyes. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni." and everyone's mind exploded.

"No way!"

"But it was obviously a kid!"

"You gotta be _shitting_!"

"Alright, who was that, really?"

"I'm not lying, guys, that was Honey, I swear!" Nagisa said, a little loud so she could be heard over the noise. "I told you he was very sweet and cute, and Karma told you he physically looked younger than he actually is." she said, and they calmed down. It was still a bit unbelievable, but what Nagisa said made sense. "The one who was besides him was Morinozuka Takashi, Honey's cousin. Mori-senpai doesn't talk too much to anyone, specially if you're not Honey, but I think he has warmed up to me a bit becayse he talks to me sometimes... anyway, our mission will start soon, so we better get ready." and soon they were all in position, waiting for their target to come.

"It's nice." even when Rio barely whispered, everyone heard it through the comms. "To do this again."

"Yeah, it is." said Sumire, smiling while she leaned closer to Taisei, who wrapped his arms around her waist, nodding. "Thanks Nagisa." the bluenette didn't say anything, but words weren't necessary. Not to them. Not anymore.

They stayed silent for the next minutes, waiting for the right moment. And if finally came.

"Kyoya, come on! Nagisa's waiting for us outside, hurry!" the blond Host King was talking rather loudly, which was perfect for them, as he was unconsciously announcing their presence.

"If I'm correct, and I know I am, you were the one who didn't know which costume to wear, and that's the reason we took so long." Kyoya's cold voice made everyone who didn't know him re-think what they were about to do. Nagisa was sure it was okay? They didn't seem... compatible. At all.

The doors of the Music Room #3 opened then, and soon two figures appeared. They were total opposites, that was obvious just by the looks of them. Tamaki was smiling happily, wearing an elaborated mummy costume. It almost seemed real. Kyoya, on the other hand, was not wearing any costumes, the party popper, and he was, as always, writing on his black notebook A.K.A. his diary.

"Finally! I've been waiting you for half an hour, y'know? What took you so long?" asked innocently Nagisa, the only one of the former Assassination Classroom in sight. The others were hiding behind the doors, taking advantage of their enormous size.

"Our King couldn't decide which costume to wear, you know he loves to cosplay." said Kyoya, showing his annoyance towards his blond friend, who payed him no mind, as he was already gushing about Nagisa's 'costume'.

"You look so pretty on that uniform, Nagisa, so girly! Your little sister should learn from you, that way she would show her girly side!" Tamaki's eyes were shining, probably imagining something weird about Haruhi acting all lady-like and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary, though.

"Yeah, yeah, it suits me, doesn't it? Is from the Ministry." she said, patting Tamaki's head to calm him down. It seemed to work well in class, as it did at the club.

Just like the twins and Haruhi were obviously close, so were the three second years. It wasn't very noticeable, specially with Kyoya, but if you payed close attention, you could tell they spent great part of their time together. Nagisa seemed to catch quickly into their expressions, just like the other two did, and it was obvious they spoke frequently, as the closeness was more than usual. Even Kyoya acted a bit more freely around Tamaki and Nagisa than he did with others.

"You, Kyoya Ootori, are the most boring person ever. Why aren't you wearing a costume?" said Nagisa, her hands on her hips, sending an accusative glare towards the Shadow King, who totally ignored it.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary. With the rest of our classmates is enough. I'll make sure everything goes as planned, and there's no need to cosplay for that." he explained with a smirk, glad he could get it his way.

Well, not likely.

"Boring." muttered Nagisa, making the signal. "Well, lets go. Honey and Mori-senpai are already looking for objects, and I really wanna see if I can spook Mori-senpai." she said with a grin, imagining how it would be to see an expression on her friend's face. Nagisa heard some giggling through her comm, but payed no mind. She would do it, the world needed to witness a scared Morinozuka Takashi for once.

The three started to walk to their homeroom, that was the designated area for everyone before they got to their positions. It was too, Kyoya's location for the night.

And then it happened.

All the class launched at once, perfectly synchronized. They grabbed the three hosts, as it would be suspicious if they just grabbed the boys, and started running, following Ritsu's directions.

Kyoya and Tamaki were trying to free themselves, struggling and shouting. For Nagisa, it was a bit satisfying to see Kyoya losing his composure like that. The bluenette herself was yelling too, pretending to be mad. Truth to be told, she was trying to hide the smile growing on her face. When Honey found out about this he was going to be so proud of her...

When they finally got to their destination—one of the many cupboards the school had—the former 3-E class of Kunugigaoka's middle school was efficient at throwing the two hosts inside said cupboard, immediately closing the door and locking it with the key Nagisa had. They all wore satisfied smiles, paying no mind to the exclamations and the blows against the door. They were far enough from the other people at the school so that nobody would hear them. No matter how loud they yelled, no one would come to help them until Nagisa decided it was enough.

"Whoever did this, I'll find who you are, and you'll regret it!" Nagisa was fast when she shook her head. He wouldn't do it, because Nagisa would tell him it was her who did it. Kyoya would just make her do something weird at the club, but to her friends... well, she wasn't taking her chances. He was a good guy, a really good one, but the Shadow King was not just a facade, either.

"Don't worry guys! I'll come to get you once the night's over. In the meantime, there's food, water, coffee and an electric kettle, pillows, blankets, and a deck of cards, so you won't get bored. Have a great time, love you!" and then Nagisa turned around, leaving her two friends on their own. Hopefully, something good would come out of it. That way, Kyoya's payback wouldn't be for nothing.

Nagisa motioned her friends to follow her, and so they did, smiling a bit. Her friend was truly something, wasn't she?

"Hey, you sure they're gonna be okay?" the 'they're not gonna kill each other?' was obvious in that sentence, but Nagisa just waved Minami's question off.

"Nah, they are gonna be just fine. They seemed like they can't stand each other, or well, Kyoya does, but the truth is that they are best friends, and Kyoya _is_ used to spend long periods of time alone with Tamaki, so nothing will happen." she assured her, and with that it was settled. "Now, you can go around and do whatever you like. If you want, you can go and find something, or maybe try the 1-A's event, I'm gonna see what's up with it later. Thanks for the help, guys." she said, smiling at them.

"It was nothing. Glad we could help. It was actually fun to do this again, even if it wasn't as thrilling as the other things we did." said Yuuma, and the nods and murmurs of agreement echoed on the hall.

After a while, they eventually parted ways. Some went home, others decided to wander around and see how their friend's school was like, and Nagisa decided it was time to do her part for the class's event. They all bid their goodbyes, and the bluenette started to make her way towards her classroom to check in and start scaring the shit out of everyone.

Her plans got miscarried, though, as just when she was about to reach the homeroom's area, she was picked up again, and this time it wasn't planned.

A hand covered her mouth, muffling her shouts, and it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away. It was more than one person, the number of hands told her so. And Nagisa wasn't into killing mode, because she didn't want to hurt them really badly, so she couldn't get away like she usually would—breaking their necks, or sliding a knife through their throats. Besides, they were probably students, so Nagisa was in no way gonna do that, there was no need of getting any powerful enemies at the moment.

After a while Nagisa stopped trying to get free, letting them take her to whereever they planned to. She didn't care anymore, it was still inside the school. Probably the basement, though, as they had gone down several flights of stairs.

Nagisa was no longer fighting, and as they had taken off the hand on her mouth, she was actually talking to her... kidnappers? Yeah, that was accurate.

"Well, so... where are you taking me?" the fact that Nagisa was talking didn't mean they were talking back. "Alright, if you don't wanna talk, I guess I can do it for the both of us." making it seem like she didn't know there were more than one person was a tactic Bitch-sensei taught her, and it was coming in handy now. "I'm gonna tell you a bit of my life, 'kay? So I work for the Ministry. The MOD, if you're being precise." she could feel how the hands grabbing her tensed, so they probably didn't know she worked for the Government before. Definitely students then. They kept going, though, probably thinking that, as they were filthy rich, nothing would happen. Yeah, right. "And so I train there every weekend and Fridays, and I also train with Honey and Mori-senpai. It's fun, you know? And Honey said soon I'll be able to fight Chika-kun! I'm so exited! Anyways, I do my homework every day, because I'm a responsible student, and I come every day to the Host Club. I still wonder why did I joine. I must had been pretty bored back then... but it doesn't matter, because I met a lot of nice people, and now I..." she was cut off by one of the kidnappers.

"Shut up already." it was obviously a masculine voice, and Nagisa smile, victorious.

"Thanks, I now know your voice. Make sure you don't come near me ever again, because if you do and I hear you, you're dead." her tone was serious, and Nagisa released some of her bloodlust, just enough to scare them.

It worked nicely. The guys freaked out, and shoved her inside the nearest classroom they found, locking her inside and running away.

'_Cowards_.' she mused to herself, leaning against the door. '_Now how am I supposed to get out of here?_'

Her phone had no reception, and the was probably no one close enough to hear her. Just great.

Oh, well, she would have to wait. At least she had her knifes...

* * *

"I am going to kill her." Kyoya was calmly leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. His threat wasn't at all convincing, and both Tamaki and Kyoya knew it.

"No, you won't. She's one of the few people who would dare to do this, and you value that." answered Tamaki, who was sitting besides him, shuffling the cards. "What do you want to play?"

"Canasta." replied Kyoya, and so Tamaki distributed the cards.

As they started to play, the two second years started to relax. At some point both of them took one blanket and a pillow, the game forgotten, and they just leaned down, inches apart, and started talking. There was not an specific topic, just whatever came to their minds. The room was soon filled with chatting and coffee. Now that the two of them were alone, with no distractions—Nagisa was no fool, so obviously Kyoya didn't have his notebook nor his laptop with him—they could just... be. It was nice, to just talk, no worriying about anything else.

"The other day my grandmother requested my presence at the main Estate." suddenly said Tamaki. Kyoya, who was listening carefully, changed his position, so he was now facing his blond friend. "She said I was a disgrace to the Suoh's, nothing I haven't heard already. She also said... well, she implied that, if I accept a marriage proposal... I can see my mother again." Tamaki then looked at Kyoya, who didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to answer?

"I see." that was all Kyoya could say. If he let his tong keep talking, he would end up sounding like an idiot. Tamaki didn't seem to mind, as he kept talking.

"I... I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry some stranger, but... I haven't been able to see my mother for the past three years." Tamaki looked so desperate, _was_ so desperate, Kyoya didn't know what to do either. A part of him wanted to hug him, confort him in some way, to at least _try_. But the other one, the rational part of him, wanted to stay still, wanted to shield himself from the pain, knowing that it was _wrong_. And it was. It was so wrong in so many levels Kyoya couldn't even start to count them.

And still, he didn't seem to care.

Slowly but firmly, Kyoya's arms surrounded Tamaki, giving the half French boy the hug he needed. That was the last straw, because moments later, Tamaki started to cry. It weren't his host tears, the ones that didn't ruin his face and made all the guests swoon. Those tears were real, sad, helpless ones. His face scrunched, eyes screwed shut, and he trembled violently in an attempt to stop convulsing with his sobs. He was in front of a crisscross, and Tamaki had no idea which path he would pick. He didn't _want_ to pick.

Kyoya didn't say anything, letting him cry it all out. He heard patiently everything Tamaki had to say, not saying a single word. But he never broke the embrace, and he even tightened it, pulling Tamaki closer to him.

In return, he blond told him everything that had been bugging him. His father's lack of protection, his grandmother's hateful words, her missing mother, and now the apparent marriage proposal. There was just so much he could handle, and even the Host King had his limits. Apparently, he had reached them, and passed them.

The Shadow King waited until Tamaki had calmed down, and them whipped his tears away, giving him a small smile, one of the few real ones Kyoya had.

"I won't tell you everything is going to be alright, because I don't know if it will, but I will tell you that I'll do everything in my power to help you sort things out." '_even if it breaks my heart_.'

It was a promise, and Ootori's, specially Kyoya, didn't break their promises.

* * *

It had been, what, three hours? Probably, judging the marks of her knifes on the wall. Nagisa could throw knifes at a speed of 0.5 seconds, and by the looks of it, she had thrown at least two thousands times, and even Nagisa could do some quick math, so... well, it was better than nothing, as her phone was out of battery and she was waiting for some of the workers to get down there and find her.

'_But why? I mean, it's not like I've made enemies on purpose, and I don't remember having any fights with anyone..._' it was certainly strange. Since Nagisa first got to Ouran, she had never suffered of bullying or abuse of any kind. People were nice to her, or at least polite, and when she joined the Host Club that only increased. So why now was she locked up inside of a room on the school's basement in the middle of the night?

"Maybe if I had my phone... then Ritsu could help. If she was able to function on space, then a basement should have been no problem." she mused, sighing before throwing her knife again. The wall cracked a bit when the weapon embedded on it. The bluenette walked across the room and pulled out the knife from the wall. That had been more or less all she had done for the last three hours. Super exiting, right?

The bluenette then sat on the floor, her back leaned against the door. Nagisa was tired, she wanted to get home, or at least to sleep, but she couldn't because if she fell asleep, she wouldn't hear if someone got downstairs, and so she wouldn't call for help, and then she would be trapped for all eternity, turning into a ghost to wander around with the tower's witch on Halloween's night.

Dramatic? Not at all.

"I'm_ booooooooored_!" she whined, pressing her head against the door as well. Was it karma? Because if it was, she was going to be so mad. She had locked up Kyoya and Tamaki _together_! They made each other company! And she left food, drinks, games, blankets and pillows! It was in no way fair!

She was thinking about her faith, that she would die there out of starvation and water deprivation, when she heard steps coming closer. Immediately Nagisa was standing up, calling whoever was out there to help her. She kept shouting, and as the steps came closer, Nagisa's hope grew. She was not going to die! Somehow karma had taken pity on her soul and was going to help her!

Finally, the door opened, and Nagisa realized her savior was no other than Morinozuka Takashi.

"Mori-senpai! Thank Kami and the sushi lord you're here! I thought I would die for a second." she laughed a bit, hugging her senior in gratitude.

'_Now I feel bad about wanting to scare him..._' she thought, deciding Mori-senpai was too kind to deserve that.

"We were looking for you." he explained, patting her head.

"We?" she asked, noticing Honey wasn't with him. "Where's Honey?"

And just as if he was the devil himself, the blond senior appeared, looking preoccupied for something. When he spotted Nagisa, though, his eyes started to glow, and his whole expression lightened. He ran towards his cousin and friend, hugging the bluenette so hard she thought maybe he would break her bones.

"_Nagisaaaaa_! I was so worried! When we didn't find you while we looked for treasures we came back to your homeroom, and they told us you never showed up, just like Tama-chan and Kyo-chan. We've been looking for you ever since." he said, and Nagisa smiled a bit, touched by the fact that they were worried.

"That's sweet of you, though it's kinda my fault Tamaki and Kyoya didn't show up. I may have locked them in one of the east west cupboards." she explained, touching the back of her neck while she spoke, and both seniors raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that! You know they are stubborn, and blind, and I just wanted to help them up a bit! It was the perfect occasion, and I even get them pillows and blankets and cards, and food!" she said, and her companions sweat dropped. Of course she did.

"Alright, Nagisa, it's okay." said Mitsukuni, smiling a bit as he watched her fidgeting.

"Why were you here?" Takashi's question brought him back to reality. That's right, Nagisa was trapped too. And surely it wasn't anyone trying to pair her up with someone.

"Oh... I'm not sure. I was actually going to check in into my class's event, and suddenly some guys grabbed me and brought me here. I know at least one of them was a guy, I managed to make him talk, so if I hear his voice again, I'll recognize it." she said, sure of her habilites. "I don't know why they did it, though. You know I've never have a fight with anyone, so I have no idea why they just locked me up here." the bluenette then shrugged, not caring as much as she should. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm out, and that's what matters." she said, smiling a bit.

"What? Of course not! Nagisa, what they did was _wrong_. If it wasn't because we were looking for you and decided to try here, maybe nobody would have find you. Nobody ever comes down here, not even the workers. The area has been in desuse for almost twenty years." said Mitsukuni, worryness clear on his factions. "Nagisa, I think... I think whoever locked you up didn't want you to get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So... did you expected any of what happened? Glad to se the 3-E in action, even if it was briefly? Sorry about the OOCines (don't know if that's a word, but I'm gonna use it anyways) of Kyoya and Tamaki, had to do it. It wasn't suppose to go that way, it was going to be happier, I swear, but... I don't know, it just sort of happened. And what do you think about Nagisa? So bad she didn't get to scare Takashi hahahaha. But instead she got a riddle and maybe a threat! This is just about to start, so prepare yourself, the good stuff's coming.
> 
> Also, if you don't know who some of the characters were, that's because I was using their first names instead of their last names, like I've been doing since the beginning. You can find everything on AC or OHSHC's wikia though xd.
> 
> That's all for now. Hope you like it, stay safe, and see ya next chapter! You can also talk to me in the comments, I love it when you do that! Kudos!
> 
> Patolemus.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Or well, hours, since It's officially 1:06 in the morning here, but anyways. Huh. 
> 
> Well, enjoy!

In the end Nagisa managed to convince Honey and Mori-senpai that she was fine, and that she wouldn't die—whoever was behind the attack needed to do more than just locking her up somewhere to kill her, that was clear. She was a big girl, she could manage just fine. And besides, wasn't she trained by the most amazing martial artist in Japan? They would be toasted before any of them could even lay a finger on her.

So now the three of them were on their way to pick up Tamaki and Kyoya, who were still together inside that cupboard. Nagisa's hand was held by Honey's as he had claimed that way she wouldn't be kidnapped again. His reasoning didn't make any sense at all, but Nagisa went with it. His hand felt nice together with hers, and she wasn't about to complain either. Mori-senpai was next to Honey, looking over both of them in a rather protective way, as it was usual for him to do. Neither of them needed to be watched, they were totally capable of protecting themselves, but the Morinozuka Heir did it despite knowing it just as well as they did.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa said at some point, when the chit chat died, and silence filled the place. Mitsukuni and Takashi looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. Her head was a casted down, her face covered by her blue locks, which were now down too. "I'm sorry I worried you so much, you didn't... well, you didn't really have to go looking for me, and you did it anyways. You probably saved my life, and that's something I'll never forget." because yeah, there was more than a lock to take her down, but that was because she had friends. Without them... well, Nagisa didn't want to think about it. That time when she didn't have any friends was one on the worsts periods of Nagisa's life, one she didn't like to remember. And now that she got friends, pretty good ones, she didn't want them to go away.

"It was nothing Nagisa. You can count on us, you know? We are your friends, you can ask us for help." that was something most people had clear, Mitsukuni was no exception. The fact that Nagisa needed to be reminded of it worried him. She should have very clear that friends were there to help each other, but for some reason that wasn't sticking to her head.

'_Well, I guess I'll have to remember her of it until she doesn't need to anymore._' he thought, smiling slightly while he did. He had no problem with it. Not at all.

"Friends are here to help you out, Nagisa. Don't forget that." said Takashi, feeling the need to make it clear that he was available too if she needed any help. He then ruffled her hair affectionately, and as it was down with no pigtails, it got all messy.

"Hey! _Mori-senpaaaaaai_!" she whined, trying to fix it as best as she could without looking at a mirror, causing Mitsukuni to laugh, and Takashi to crack a small but true smile. "Thanks, though, you really saved me." Nagisa said, flashing the a bright smile, full of happiness. One that neither of the seniors seemed to want gone.

Well, they would made sure she stayed happy, then. It was a promise.

When they finally reached the west wing, where Nagisa and the 3-E had left Tamaki and Kyoya, the door was still locked. Of course, Nagisa had requested to the school staff to keep the door unopened even if someone yelled from the inside. It had taken quite a while to get all the staff involved, but everything was settled after some tricks, and smiles and shipping partnerships—some of the maids were shippers just like Nagisa herself was! They were so much fun to talk to.

But when Nagisa opened the door, preparing herself for dying, or something like that, she found her two friends sleeping. They were using the pillows and blankets, and there were some coffee cups near.

"Ha! I told you they would be fine!" the bluenette whispered toward her companions, who just rolled heir eyes. That girl was as crazy as Tamaki, she just was better at hiding it.

Nagisa's eyes were resembling hearts when she realized her two sleeping friends were rather close, looking like they were hugging before falling asleep. They probably were, or Nagisa hoped they were, as that would mean there had actually been some progress somehow.

Mitsukuni was silently gushing all over them, pointing them with his hands, trying hard not to scream. Just like Nagisa, of course, who was jumping with him. They even started to talk to each other using signs. Which means they were making weird faces trying not to say anything, just pointing at their clubmates, covering their mouths and faces, nodding excitedly, and then repeating the process.

Takashi was patiently waiting for them to finish with their fan-girl-boy-time so they could grab them and bring them to the clubroom so they could get proper rest. He was as stoic as ever, but his eyes were softer than usual, like it happened when he was looking at those two having fun. It was obvious his cousin had finally found someone, even if neither of them knew it yet. They were both quite stubborn and blind for those kinds of things, specially if it was themselves involved, so Takashi knew better than to rush things. Patience was a virtue they said, and Morinozuka Takashi was sure as hell patient.

He knew too, another person who was patient. Haruhi was a special girl. She could handle Tamaki, Mitsukuni, the twins and the Host Club antics all together at the same time, and never lost her patience to the point she got really mad. It was amazing how she managed that. On top of that, she did her homework everyday, her house's chores, and a lot of other things that took time to finish, so her time to actually relax and rest was little. And she still agreed to go out with them almost every weekend. Even if she protested a bit, she ended up coming anyways. She was indeed amazing, wasn't she?

'_I'm thinking too much about her again, aren't I?_' Takashi had found himself thinking about Haruhi quite a lot lately. When he was in class, he would think of her, wondering if she had any trouble, and if she would ask him for help if that was the case like Nagisa did with Mitsukuni. Then he would remember she was an honor student, so probably didn't really have any troubles.

At his house, while he was training or meditating, his thoughts would flow to her over and over again, and there was no way for it to stop. It was like a drug, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and everything Takashi saw reminded him of Haruhi somehow. Like the flowers of the gardens, or his textbook, the food and even his toothbrush! Like, what the hell, why would his _toothbrush_ remind him of Haruhi?

His dreams, they were plagued by her. Sometimes they told stories of adventures, and others she was just there, smiling, using a dress or a t-shirt and shorts, she was pretty either way.

It was driving him crazy. And even when it was, he never got tired of it.

Was it love? Takashi didn't know, but maybe it was too soon to think about love. Affection, yeah, liking, probably. Love... well, were was still a long road before getting there. But it didn't matter, Takashi was a patient man after all, and he would wait for it.

* * *

When Tamaki woke up he wasn't in the cupboard anymore. He noticed first because Kyoya wasn't by his side, his arms weren't around him anymore. It made him a bit more disappointed than he cared to admit. Tamaki would have liked to wake up wrapped up in Kyoya's arms...

'_What? Wait, what am I thinking? Maybe I'm still a bit sleepy. Yeah, probably is just that._' that calmed the Host Club's King down as he sat down, recognizing the room as the Music Room 3#'s changing room. He was using one of the beds they sometimes used when one of the club members was tired.

How had he gotten there, anyways? He didn't feel anyone moving him anywhere while he slept, but that may had been because he never felt anything while he slept.

'_Probably Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai. They would definitely be willing to help Nagisa out..._' he reasoned, yawning as he stood up, looking for something—someone—else. And he indeed found what he was looking for. Kyoya was sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in blankets, laying down on another bed near the one Tamaki was using.

Tamaki's face changed as he formed a smile. When asleep, Kyoya usually looked more relaxed, his features softened without the mask he used to make people believe he was in fact just a manipulative bastard. Now, he looked at ease, like he had no care in the world, and Tamaki didn't want to wake him up, because if he did, then his friend would be back into his _I'm-a-rich-bastard-who-does-everything-he-does-because-it-has-merit_ facade.

The fact that Kyoya would kill him if he was awoken had nothing to do with that statement. Nope, not at all.

'_Because if someone even dares to think about doing it, they'll face the wrath of the Demon King_.' Tamaki unsuccessfully tried to hold back the shivers that came down to him when he though about it. Besides, the blond himself had already woken him up three times that week, another one might just be the end of him. Tamaki was still waiting for the Ootori's police force to come and arrest him, as it was well known that his friend had a very _special_ personality when he was awaken. Honestly, Kyoya had a lot of patience when it was Tamaki. The thought made the blond smirk, knowing most people didn't have as much luck as he did.

"What kind of idiocy are you thinking about now, Tamaki?" the half French boy could have died form a heart attack that precise moment. For a moment he thought it may had been Kyoya, catching him while he stared at him, but for his relieve, it was just Nagisa.

That relieve was gone when he processed what that meant. It was Nagisa, after all. She was like those shady twins in so many ways it was scary as shit, but she had the necessary subtlety so it wasn't as obvious. That only made her even scarier. And somehow, they were still pretty close friends, that being the reason why he didn't run off every time he spotted her blue hair.

Maybe befriending scary people was some kind of trend for him?

"I was just thinking about our next cosplay theme." he said calmly before snapping, remembering she was the one that locked him with Kyoya. "Nagisa! Why did you locked us in yesterday?! That was really un-lady-like and rude!" he said, trying his best not to raise his voice in order to keep his Shadow King from waking up. It was still too early for that, and he didn't feel the need to die a horrible death today.

"Kami, you're so _slow_ some times..." Nagisa muttered, rolling her eyes before grabbing his arm to drag him out of the room. "We better not wake him up, or he'll be cranky as hell for the rest of the morning."

"That's right, let's keep it quiet, 'kay?" Honey-senpai was there too?! And Mori-senpai!

"I feel to betrayed. How could you do this to your King?" Tamaki whimpered, going to his corner of woe to mop and grow mushrooms.

"Because you're from France, and it seems like there everyone's blind, so we needed to help ya' out." bluntly said Nagisa, smirking slightly as she remembered that series about those weird French superheroes she'd been watching lately. It was a lot of fun, and it prove her theory of all French people being blind. Why would Tamaki not realise his true feelings if it wasn't because of that? 'Cause the idiot wasn't pretending, he wasn't able to do that. No, he was truly unaware of his feelings, something really impressive. And they said France was the city of love, and that French people were good match-makers.

'_Yeah, tell that to _this _guy._'

"_Nagisaaaaaa_! Why are you so mean to me?" Tamaki whined, growing even more mushrooms in his corner of woe. He was the Host King, why where they being mean to him. He needed Mommy...

"I'm not being mean, you jackass..." the bluenette muttered, before rethinking what she said. Well, maybe she was being a _little_ mean... but they did say the best friendships where the ones that hurt, right?

'_If that's not real, then all my friends from middle school are not real friends, so I'll take it as it is_.' those kind of thoughts where the ones that made Nagisa realise maybe her middle school class was a _bit_ violent.

Meh, they were good either way.

* * *

It had been three days since Halloween, and unfortunately, that meant they were back into having classes. What Nagisa enjoyed the most of Halloween was all the free time they got to prepare the night. Most of it was unnecessary, which meant the bluenette got to do whatever the hell crossed her mind for a week or so.

And now they were back to math class. No fair.

Oh, well. It gave her the excuse to go see Honey, always the one good with math and willing to help her, so at least something good came out of having the horribly boring and torturous lessons again.

But at the time being, the assassin was having a study session with Haruhi at her house. It was Sunday morning, and both girls wanted to spend some time together, so they decided it would be best if they multi-tasked and did it while doing homework and preparing for quizzes.

"Hey, Nagisa, I need to go grab some things to the market for lunch, would you wait for me while I go?" Haruhi asked, looking at the wall clock to know how much time she had to cook lunch.

The bluenette, who was focused on her French essay, looked up when she heard her friend talking about going to the market. Now that she mentioned it, Nagisa herself needed to go too...

"Can I come with you? There are some things I need to buy myself. Tomorrow I'm having some guests over, and as always my fridge's empty, so I was about to go later anyways." she explained, and Haruhi decided it was better not to pray into why she had people coming over on a Monday. Well, Haruhi knew the bluenette had a bunch of weird friends, just like Nagisa herself, so if she didn't seem bothered by it, Haruhi was not about to say otherwise. It was nothing of her business either.

"Of course you can. But they have a lot of sales today, so we better hurry so we can choose the good stuff." and with that they got going. If they wanted to finish early, they needed to hurry things along.

So when they were coming back to Haruhi's place, talking about things with no importance, both were surprised to find four limousines parked in front of the apartments building.

'_Well, shit_.' thought Nagisa when she spotted that familiar blond senior she was madly in love with. If Honey was there, then Mori-senpai was as well. And they wouldn't be there if it wasn't because of Tamaki, who probably was being stupid as usual and dragged all the hosts to meet Haruhi's house.

'_Haruhi's gonna get nuts, isn't she?_' the bluenette mused thinking about it. Well, those rich bastards had it coming, it was their fault.

"Hey, Haruhi." the brunette looked down at Nagisa, making her huff a bit. Yes, she was short, there was no need to make it even more obvious... "Don't go easy on them. Make them pay." she smiled evilly, and somewhere inside Haruhi's mind Tamaki-senpai's words came to life. Maybe her friend was a demon, after all. Haruhi made a mental note about hearing Tamaki-senpai out from now on. Maybe he wasn't that much of an idiot...

No, scratch that. He was, of course he was. Who was the one who brought all the hosts to her house? Obviously it was Tamaki.

"And remember, do not say anything about her being poor, understood?" Haruhi heard Tamaki-senpai whispering, and restrained herself from face-palming. Was he for real now? They talked about her being a commoner all the time! What would change if they didn't do it now? It wasn't as _she_ would change her mind about them, anyways.

"Uh, Tama-chan? I think it's too late for that." Mitsukuni had spotted them, because of Nagisa's unmistakable blue hair. It was pretty hard to miss it, really.

"What do you mean, Honey-senpai?" the short senior just pointed his finger at their direction, making the Host King and the twins stiffen.

'_Oh well, she's gonna kill us._' they thought as Haruhi's face morphed with hardly contained anger. Nagisa's evil face only made it worse. They weren't about to receive any help from her at the time being. Of course, the bluenette was having the time of her life right now, she wasn't going to end it.

"Leave. Now." Haruhi didn't shout, but her murderous look was enough to let them know she was pissed. And then Tamaki started to point all the blame to the twins. Typical.

In the end, the hosts ended up inside Haruhi's house, as it was obvious it would happen eventually. Those guys didn't know the meaning of privacy. Nagisa was fast as she collected her stuff, putting her papers and pencil-case back inside her bag before those morons could find a way of ruining it.

'_Well, at least Honey's here, and he brought cake_.' she thought, smiling a bit as she sat besides Honey.

The small senior smiled widely when Nagisa sat by his side, and purportedly moved a bit to the right in order to be closer to her, his action being only caught by Takashi, who just let out a tiny smile as he saw his cousin and his friend interact. They were so made for each other it was actually surprising. How could they not notice the other returned their feelings, that was something Takashi couldn't understand. Well, they did say love was blind. Even if that wasn't the purpose of that phrase, it damn well fitted them.

'_Mitsukuni brought strawberry cake. Maybe I'll give mines to Haruhi?_' yep, those where the deep thoughts Takashi usually had.

The evening was full of... interesting events, to say the least. Tamaki ended up being hated by Ranka, the twins somehow managed to succeed with their task of getting on his good side, as well as Takashi and Mitsukuni, and Kyoya surprised them all when he admitted he had been in contact with Haruhi's father since she joined the club. Well, not really that surprising, actually.

Nagisa of course spent the evening chatting with Ranka about fashion and that new palette one of their favorite make-up lines had launched recently. Ranka already had it, and promised he would let her use it some day, because Nagisa was _dying_ to get that pallete since the launch was announced.

This particular detail didn't miss Mitsukuni's ears, who had been listening to everything she had said since the moment he saw her.

'_Interesting... really interesting. Maybe I'll start looking more into this make-up line thing_.' he thought, making a mental note to make sure he wouldn't forget. This was an important thing. Besides, if Nagisa was so interesting on it, it had to be because of _something_, right?

In the end, though, everything ended up being just as any day at the Host Club: crazy, and weird, and... nice. Even if Haruhi was annoyed by her friends, and Nagisa was just thinking about how those guys were supposed to be the next world rulers, and the hosts were just messing around as always. It was how they worked, and it was fun. Ranka being there only made things even better.

"Don't forget to write to me, Nagisa, I want to know you got home alright. And tell Karma-kun I say hi, okay? I haven't seen him for a while now." Ranka sure was a sweet person, and Nagisa was grateful for it.

"Okay, Ranka, but you don't need to worry. These guys are giving me a lift, so they'll drop me off in front of my building. Thanks for worrying, though. And I'll let Karma know he's a bastard and that he should visit more, 'kay?" how Karma and Ranka met, was a story for another time, because it was really weird and bizarre. Like, really weird. And bizarre, we can't forget about that.

And with that Nagisa left the Fujioka residence, flanked by the two seniors. The three friends were the first ones to leave, as they knew they were being totally intrusive, and decided it was better to leave in order to make the others realize they needed to get going too. At least that was what Honey said, but Nagisa wasn't counting on that much. Her friends were... stupid, that was the only word the bluenette could think to describe them at the moment.

'_Oh well, they are the only real friends I have at Ouran, so I better keep up, right?_' she thought, smiling over at Mori-senpai and Honey, who were having a conversation about some tournament the Hainozuka's were hosting next week. That meant Honey was the only one talking about it, telling his cousin about this grading system, or something like that.

"Wait a minute." both cousins turned to watch Nagisa. "You said your family is hosting a martial arts tournament?" her blue eyes were shining just by the thought of it, and her looked turned so hopeful Mitsukuni wasn't about to tell her no.

"Yeah! I thought I talked to you about it, but as you don't know, I'll explain." Mitsukuni said, clutching Usa-chan with his hands. "The tournament allows any kind of martial art, and we'll let the competitors use the Haninozuka style. You know how that goes, so basically, the only thing you can't do is kill someone. If you want, I can sign you up. I won't be competing because I'll be with the jury as will Takashi, but Chika and Satoshi will compete, so maybe you'll fight one of them." Nagisa was almost bouncing all over the limousine. She couldn't believe there was going to be a tournament when they allowed the competitors to use the Haninozuka style! Even if obviously she couldn't kill, which was her speciality, it was still awesome! The only one who had fought her using the Haninozuka style was Honey, and he was unbeatable, so it would be a good change to fight against someone she could actually spar with for more than thirty seconds.

"I'll appreciate it, thanks Honey." she smiled, and pecked his cheek. Mitsukuni's face turned bright red almost immediately, but Nagisa didn't notice, as she was looking the other way, trying to hide her own blush. And Takashi, of course, was witnessing it all with a soft expression. They were... cute.

* * *

"So, Haruhi." all the hosts had already left for the day, and it was just the two Fujiokas in the house. Haruhi was preparing dinner, and Ranka was sitting at the living room drinking some tea. "I saw how you looked at one of those guys. What was his name again? Oh, yes, I remember. Takas..." he was cut in the middle of the sentence with a dish towel Haruhi threw at his head. "Haruhi! Why are you so mean to Daddy?!" of course Ranka whined, and Haruhi just kept stirring the sesame sauce, her cheeks light red.

"Stop saying those things, Otousan. There's nothing between Mori-senpai and I, I promise." Haruhi rolled her eyes. Why did his father had to do this _every time_ he met a friend of hers? It was annoying.

"Alright, I'll stop. Nagisa texted, she said she was home and that Mitsukuni-kun and Takashi-kun already left." he informed to his daughter. "Those three are pretty close, right?"

Haruhi thought about it for a second.

"Well, I guess you could call it that. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are almost always together, and Nagisa trains with them at Honey-senpai's family dojo, so they spend a lot of time together. I've seen her have a real conversation with Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai is like her best friend at Ouran, so... yeah, they're close. Why?"

"Nothing, just a thought that came to my mind, that's all." and then the conversation was over. But Ranka wasn't as blunt as his daughter, and he had noticed. Those looks Nagisa and Mitsukuni had shared weren't friendly ones. They were in love.

Of course, none of them had realized the other felt the same yet, but Takashi had, it was obvious. The way he looked at them was all one needed to know if you were observant enough. And Ranka sure was observant.

That was the reason he asked about Takashi in the first place. Her daughter seemed... attracted to him? Well, sort of. She was kind of drawn by him, in a rather romantic way. Haruhi didn't have a clue, but the senior sure did. Takashi looked at Haruhi too, and he seemed a little—a lot more aware of what was going on between them. A least he seemed like he knew he was attracted to Haruhi. If he knew that, in a way Haruhi felt the same way, that Ranka didn't know.

'_Well, I prefer him over Tamaki._' he thought, humming happily as he sipped his cup of tea.

Haruhi, who was now measuring the rice, thought there was something odd with her father. And by that she meant something _odder_ that usual. He asked if she liked one of the hosts, and when she didn't answered he changed the subject. Nothing really out of the ordinary...

'_This time was different, though. He mentioned one of the guys in specific. But why Mori-senpai?_' of course, Haruhi as blunt as she was, wouldn't notice her father was right, that she had been staring at the tall senior throughout the evening, apparently in an unconscious way. Oh, well, she would notice eventually, right?

Well, we'll have to wait to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like I haven't really develop Takashi's and Haruhi's feelings, and I don't like it, so that's gonna change from now on. I don't know how to do it with Haruhi, though. She is... well, Haruhi. But I'll think of something.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Three chapters in less than 24 hours? I am shocked with myself.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"You're going to compete this weekend?" Irina was laying down at the spa's common bath, as was Nagisa. They were in the middle of their monthly spa session, and they were enjoying every single bit of it.

"Yeah, I asked Honey if he could sign me up and he agreed. I'm supposed to go to his house early so we can do some warming exercises before the competition." Nagisa explained, her expression softening as the time passed and she was still in the water, just _being_. The moments she got to be as calm as she currently was were so ephemeral Nagisa felt better almost the second she was inside the bath. The aromatics smells that surrounded her only made it better.

The ex-assassin opened one of her eyes, looking curiously at her student. Had she finally realized it?

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Nagisa's eyes were still closed, but the bluenette could tell. Bitch-sensei was the one who had taught her how to do it, after all, so she was obviously good.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out if you're still as dense as you were a few weeks ago, or if you finally started to _see_ things." Irina said bluntly, and this time it was Nagisa's time to look at her questioningly. She was very observant, thank you very much! At the looks she was getting, Irina sighed. "Did you realize you are in love with that Haninozuka boy yet or are you still in that phase when you believe you two are just friends?" her tone was plain, and she gave no mind to Nagisa's comically widening eyes.

"Wha... how... I don't understand." was all the bluenette could say. Bitch-sensei knew? Since _when_?

'_Oh, sushi lord, that probably means Honey knows too, and if he knows I'll be ruined and I won't be able to talk to him ever again!_' as you can see, Nagisa was indeed panicking.

"Oh, get over it. I've known since I saw you two talking for the first time. Maybe you can't tell, but that's love. And not just from your part." Nagisa actually had to stop thinking about anything else to understand what her sensei was telling her.

"Wait, what?" and that was the marvelous and eloquent answer the assassin was able to give.

'_Geez, this girl can be so dense sometimes..._'

"That he likes you too, Nagisa." Irina rolled her eyes, not believing this was her best student, top of the Assassination Classroom, and one of the only two minors currently working for the Ministry of Defence. Seriously, one would think she would be brighter.

And that was the moment Nagisa's head exploded.

Her face turned a bright red, wide blue eyes, opening her mouth to talk before closing it again, as if she was mimicking a fish. In the end, the bluenette just sank into the water, not being able to look at her sensei.

'_Bitch-sensei didn't say what I think she said, right? Of course not, I must be hearing things. Because there is _no way_ Honey actually... that he... I mean, it would be a dream come true, but come on, we're being serious here, right?_' her thoughts kept on like that until she was out of air, when she had to come back to reality. Bitch-sensei was patiently waiting for her to return.

"Are you done freaking out? Because if you haven't, you can go back into the water, we have plenty of time." Nagisa wasn't sure if she was mocking her or not, but didn't particularly care at the time being.

"I... why are you telling me this?" Irina's expression softened if only a fraction, because he was a hardcore ex-assassin thank you wery much, when she saw how confused her student was.

"Because I wan't you to be happy, and with him you look happier than every other time I see you." she answered simply, sending the bluenette a small smile. "Don't waste this chance, Nagisa, because maybe it'll be too late tomorrow." the blond sensei stroked Nagisa's wet hair reassuringly, a gesture she almost never did.

"And how do you know it's true? For all I know, he considers me a little sister and I'm just being stupid." Nagisa sounded so defeated, Irina was almost willing to go and tell that boy to ask her out already. No one could make her little assassin feel bad!

"You can't see it, but I'm sure I am not the only one who has noticed." Nagisa's cheeks went red again, and Irina laughed. "Just ask him out on a date, I'm sure he'll say yes."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll kick his ass, of course. I'm sure the other brats and that Asano kid would be glad to help." Nagisa repressed a shudder at the thought. She wasn't sure who would win that fight, nor did she want to know.

"I think I can handle myself just fine, but thanks, Bitch-sensei." the bluenette smiled, and Irina felt triumphant with her achievement.

'_Tadaomi owes me 100.000 yen._' she thought with a smirk on her face.

Well, she may have been helping her favorite student, but that didn't mean she wasn't gaining something with it. It was just too good an offer to turn down.

* * *

This was it. Her first tournament had finally come. Nagisa was currently at the Haninozuka estate, warming up with some stretching and basic exercises with Honey just like he instructed her to do. As his mentor in the Haninozuka style, he said he owed to do this with her.

Nagisa thought it was cute, because she knew he was cranky in the mornings and hated to wake up early. As he wasn't competing, he didn't need to get up until a few hours, but there he was, up and running at six in the morning, just to help her.

Could he be more perfect? Nagisa seriously doubted it.

"I think you're ready, Nagisa." Honey said after a while. They had been practicing some special movements with dummies, like her arm-triangle choke, her flying-triangle choke, and a few other tricks she had picked up from the Assassination Classroom. Mitsukuni had to admit, he was impressed each time he saw her performing it. Even he had trouble with some of them sometimes, but Nagisa was just flawless, quick and lethal.

Mitsukuni thought she looked beautiful.

"You think so? I don't know, I think maybe I'll slip and accidentally will kill someone..." she laughed nervously. 'W_ouldn't be the first time, though..._' quite a lot of dummies were beheaded, ripped, or stuff like that because of some miscalculations on her behalf. The problem was when she changed dummies with human beings. Well, Nagisa hoped it would turn out alright.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine, Nagisa!" Honey's words made her feel better. In a way, she knew there was someone counting on her, so she would now do her best to not disappoint him.

'_That, and I would be totally dead if I kill someone out of my killing license's limits and Karasuma-sensei finds out._' yep, better not to pray into those thoughts, she preffered to stick to the pretty ones.

You see, Nagisa's killing license worked in a rather strange way. She could obviously carry weapons wherever she went without any problems, she could kill her targets in case they were given by the Ministry or one of her particular employers, had permission to help out in case of emergencies, and of course, self defence, but only if the other had started, and it had certain level of hostility. But if she killed someone who didn't qualify in any of the previous reasons, she was taken into custody, and then straight to prison. Her mere existence in the Ministry was a secret, or at least what she did was, so the Ministry was willing to throw her under the bus the second it became too difficult to keep her as an asset, and she was made very aware of that the moment her contract was signed.

Nagisa was the first one to ever formally work at the MOD as an assassin with a contract instead of being an outside contact—like Lovro-sensei, formerly Bitch-sensei, Red Eye, and many more—, and it was a new division they were thinking about creating based on the events occurred last year. She was the mock trial, and if Nagisa could do it right, then the Ministry would start bringing more people into it. That was the other reason why she had to be specially careful when it came to following the rules.

As they still had time before it was the time to prepare for the tournament, they both decided to take a break and just rest a bit. The competition was being held at one of the Haninozuka dojo's, the biggest one that was allowed for public. Nagisa used the private family dojo when she trained with Honey, because it was smaller and it had the best weapons and equipment. But she had seen the other dojos before, and they were amazing. They were big too, enough for being able to held a fair audience.

If she was able to get past her anxiety of accidentally killing someone, Nagisa could say she was actually exited too. Her middle school classmates were, of course, going to see her compete, as were the hosts. They said it was for moral support. Nagisa thought it was just them wanting to be together with an excuse to make Haruhi come.

But it didn't matter, Nagisa was happy they thought about coming at all. It made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere else than the 3-E mountain and assassination, somewhere a bit more normal—not taking into account that those guys were nuts, it was nice.

As the maids and butlers started to pace around to pick things up and prepare everything for the event that was going to occur in a few hours, Nagisa said hello to every single one of them that crossed their way, just as Honey did. She already knew most of the staff who worked at the Haninozuka estate, as she spent at least a few hours per week there because of her training.

This was something Mitsukuni found particularly sweet of her, as she took the time to learn all the names, and on top of it she was always nice to them. The Haninozuka heir appreciated that, because most of the staff had worked there for years, and he considered them a pseudo-extension of his own family. Hell, he knew of a few of them who had been working there since his own father was only a child!

So anyways, they stayed there for at least an hour and a half, just talking about whatever came to their minds. It was nice, to just talk about anything and everything at the same time. Mitsukuni told Nagisa about his missions for the Ministry, his years as the Karate Club's president, when he couldn't act like a child and had to hide Usa-chan and restricted himself from sweets, and how his world turned out to be much better when Tamaki helped him.

(It was in moments like that ones when Nagisa felt kinda bad for being so mean to Tamaki, because she was reminded that under all that stupidity and flamboyant behavior, there was a boy with a heart of gold that just wanted a brighter world.)

In return, Nagisa talked about her first two years of middle school, how she didn't have any friend until Karma showed up, and then how everything turned out to be better last year. She left out everything about the Assassination Classroom, and instead focused on the 3-E, the moments they spent together, when they went out and had fun, when they acted like the teenagers they were instead of the guys who were supposed to kill his teacher to save the world. She talked about the competitions they had with the 3-A class, how they always beat the crap outta those snobbish guys, and how they always learned tons of things everyday.

Watching silently from the balcony of his bedroom, Yorihisa Haninozuka smiled slightly as he saw how his older son shifted closer to Nagisa, apparently unconsciously, and how Nagisa then rested her head en his shoulder. They were laying on the grass, in the middle of the gardens, and they seemed... young. Not in the usual, childish way his son had, but an actual young expression, happy, carefree... Yorihisa hadn't seen that look on his son's face since he started middle school and he requested the boy to join the Karate Club. Even if he now acted like a toddler, Yorihisa could tell, Mitsukuni was his son, he knew those things. The look in his eyes was always just a tad too sweet, too calculated, everything as it should to please others.

But with Nagisa... that girl somehow managed to get the real Mitsukuni out with just her mere presence. It was amazing to see how Mitsukuni's expression changed, how his eyes softened, and his childish antics became genuine, because he knew he could act serious when he was with her without the fear of being casted out.

"Are you stalking them again Yorihisa?" the head of the Haninozuka household almost jumped when he heard his wife behind him. Instead, as calmly as he could he turned around, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What are you talking about Akemi? I was just... enjoying the morning breeze?" yeah, he couldn't fool her even if his life was depending on it.

Akemi just rolled her eyes with amusement. Yorihisa needed to learn that, after a lifetime knowing him, he was no capable of lying to her.

"One would thought you would have learned already, you can't lie to me, Yorihisa." even if his brother Akira was the one responsible of accompanying her husband through his life, Haninozuka Akemi, formerly Morinozuka, never stayed behind. She was only a year younger than them, and very smart too, so she easily skipped a year to be with them at school.

But that wasn't the matter at the moment. No, now what was important was that her little boy was finally growing up! Not only physically—because yes, Takashi had told her all about Mitsukuni starting to grow again. But he was also growing in an emotional level. He had fallen in love, and fortunately the girl was an angel, everything Akemi ever dreamed in a daughter in law. She was able to keep up with his son, that was a big start, and he could handle him wonderfully. She was funny, and sweet, and...

"Akemi, you're doing it again." Akemi blinked. Oh, he was right. She was doing it again. Yorihisa sighed, a small smile on his face. "Just... please don't start planning the wedding yet, alright?"

Akemi's semblance fell into disappointment, but she knew her husband was right.

'_Oh well, I guess it's alright if I only start looking for a dress_.' she decided, thinking about what could look good with Nagisa's hair.

* * *

Gakushuu looked around, trying hard to find some faces he recognized.

'_It shouldn't be so hard, she has fucking blue hair! How am I supposed to miss that?_' the fact that he wasn't finding any was getting into Gakushuu's nerves, as you may have told already.

He was at the Haninozuka estate to see her best friend compete at this pretty important martial arts tournament. Gakushuu was aware of the rules the Haninozuka style had, and how she was trained by _the_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni himself at least three times a week. That, and the fact that she was not only an assassin, but a fighter. Karma, Karasuma-san, a lot of people had trained her besides the Haninozuka heir. And Nagisa had a knack for all that required weapons, specially tricky moves and stuff to immobilize the opponent, so Gakushuu was certain his friend had fair chances of winning the competition.

According to the tabloid that held all the names of the competitors, the only ones Nagisa needed to worry about were the youngest Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Gakushuu himself had attended various tournaments throughout his life, he recognized most of the names on the list, and he knew Nagisa could take them out with no problems.

After other ten minutes trying to locate his friend, Gakushuu finally spotted that baby blue hair he was so desperately looking for. The redheaded demon, AKA Akabane Karma, was with her as well. He had a smirk plastered on his face, and when Gakushuu was close enough for him to notice him, Karma waved with a grin. That made Nagisa turn around, as she was facing Karma, and so did the little blond who was with her.

"Shuu! You made it!" Nagisa was hugging him before he could process she had moved, but he was used to it by now. So instead of pushing her away, like he would have done months ago, he just hugged her back.

"I've been looking for you for at least twenty minutes, you know? This place is huge." he rolled her eyes, thinking about how not even his house was as big as that dojo, and his house was actually classified as a mansion, so you get how it goes.

"Well, it is the dojo we use when we're hosting competitions, so it must be big, ne?" Gakushuu's purple eyes traveled from Nagisa to the blond guy. He was looking adorably cute with a pink stuffed bunny in hand, and big, shinny eyes.

What the hell?

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible, but not having a fucking clue about who he was.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! Are you a friend of Nagisa's?" he tilted his head, and Gakushuu didn't know what to say.

Okay, hold on a second. This was the guy Nagisa was in love with? This was Haninozuka Mitsukuni? The hell?

After a couple of seconds, Gakushuu was able to properly think again, so he cleared his voice and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm friends with her. Asano Gakushuu, pleasure to meet you." he said, bowing slightly.

"You are Shuu-chan! Nagisa talks a lot about you!" '_Shuu-chan?_' that was all on his mind as he watched how Honey celebrated, cheering about meeting another one of Nagisa's friends.

'_So Karma wasn't lying when he said Nagisa's school friends were weird. And he said the seniors were the normal ones?_' he raised an eyebrow at Karma, who just shrugged in response. Gakushuu looked over at Nagisa again, but she was already talking with Honey about something he didn't understand.

"They make me want to throw up rainbows." was what he finally said, and Karma laughed in response.

"They're pretty cute, huh?" Karma obviously agreed with his friend's statement, because he casually slipped an arm by his shoulders, guiding him away of the two unaware lovebirds. "We'll come back later. I wanna get something to drink." the question wasn't said out loud, but Gakushuu only sighed in defeat as he followed Karma to one of the vending machines.

"So... just to clarify, he wasn't lying when he said he was Haninozuka Mitsukuni." Karma just nodded while he took a sip of his newly bought strawberry milk. "That's fucked up. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but we just gotta go with it. He's actually pretty fun to be with, and Nagisa really likes him. She'll never admit it, but he's her closest friend at that weird school of hers." Gakushuu just looked at his friend from afar, laughing happily with the Haninozuka boy like she had no care in the world.

Karma was right. Nagisa _did_ look happy, happier than he had ever seen her before.

'_Maybe he's not that bad after all. If he makes her happy, then I guess I can accept him_.' Gakushuu's face contortioned to form a half smile, little but real.

And then five other guys wearing obviously expensive clothes joined them along with another girl, who looked pretty normal. Those were her friends from school, Gakushuu supposed. Nagisa didn't seem too bothered by them, so he got to the conclusion it was okay.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to scare them shitless, though. Nagisa was Gakushuu's best friend, it was his duty to protect her, and embarrass her. Not always in that order, of course.

"No, Asano, don't go there, their having a good time..." Gakushuu ignored Karma as he dodged people in order to get back with Nagisa and her friends.

'_Since when is Karma the responsible one?_' the thought crossed his mind, and suddenly Gakushuu considered the idea of stopping just to get things back to how they were. '_No. There is _no _way in hell I'm letting Karma take my spot as the responsible one in this relationship. Nope. I'll die before that happens._'

And then it came to his mind the word 'relationship'. Gakushuu... he hadn't really thought about being in a _relationship_ with Karma, right?

Right?

RIGHT?!

'_Oh Kami, I _did_. Now I'm definitely screw, aren't I?_'

Inside his mind, Gakushuu was having a mental debate, but on the outside he was just there, standing in the middle of the crowded dojo, with Karma looking at him. The redhead was trying to figure out if his friend was just messing with him or if the strawberry blond was actually just looking at the wall like an idiot.

"Asano? Hey, Ace-kun, you there?" there was no response. "Second-place-kun, this isn't funny, stop acting like you're some weirdo." still, Asano wasn't looking at him. Or at any other direction besides that wall, if we're getting technical.

Karma waved a hand in front of his _friend's_ face, trying to make him react somehow. His purple eyes blinked, but other than that, it wasn't much what Karma got from him.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating, Asano Gakushuu! It's like you're doing this on purpose!" he muttered annoyed, and that was the only thing Gakushuu caught of all that phrase.

The strawberry blond was stunned for a moment. Had karma just called him _Gakushuu_? The only ones who called him that were Nagisa and sometimes Ren... Gakushuu thought his name sounded good when coming out of Karma's mouth... voiced by Karma's lips...

'_Stop it! You're stronger than that, Gakushuu!_' but was he, really? Karma just seemed so _tempting_ right now... and he was close, enough for him to steal a kiss from him if he wanted.

Gakushuu was actually thinking about it. What could happen? Would it be that bad if he just leaned over and pressed his lips with Karma's? It surely didn't sound at all bad to him.

And then Karma hit him. Hard.

"Ouch! What the hell, Akabane?!" Gakushuu growled, snapping out of his thoughts. Karma just sighed, relieved that his friend wasn't having an internal seizure or something.

Drama Queen much? Maybe.

"It's your fault! You were staring at the wall like and idiot, and didn't seem to listen when I called your name." Karma shrugged, and Gakushuu knew he wasn't really sorry. What a jerk.

Instead of starting another argument, Gakushuu rolled his eyes, trying not to blush at his previous thoughts. He needed to talk with Nagisa. _Now_.

"Come on, those morons get to see Nagisa every day at school, it's our turn with her." he said and, even thought unconsciously, he grabbed Karma's hand, dragging him over to where their blue haired friend was still talking with the Host Club.

Karma, walking behind Asano, looked down at his hand, firmly clasped against the strawberry blond's one. It felt warm, and somehow it was as if their hands were made to be together, they _fitted_. Fortunately, Karma was able to control his blushing, otherwise it would have been the end of him.

'_Holly shit, Nagisa was fucking right, the sneaky little... when she finds out, because she _will_, I'll never hear the end of it._' and it was all because of Asano Gakushuu.

Even his name was nice, it wasn't fair! How was Karma supposed not to fall for him? Exactly, there was no way.

"Guys! Where were you? When we noticed you weren't with us I got worried." Nagisa was looking like a mother hen, hands of her hips and a stern look in her face. It was almost more terrifying than seeing her slaughtering dummies with her bloodlust at its full range.

"Sorry, needed to throw up rainbows and sparkles." said sarcastically Gakushuu, and Karma snorted, as did the twins. Nagisa, Haruhi and Mitsukuni just looked confused. Kyoya was hiding his tiny smile behind his notebook, which he was currently writing on. Takashi seemed unfazed, as if nothing had happened. And Tamaki... well, he looked like he was about to jump at the thought of rainbows and sparkles. You know, nothing out of the ordinary.

"How can you throw up... rainbows and sparkles." asked Haruhi, genuinely confused, and then everybody else sweatdropped. That girl could be so _dense_ sometimes...

Nagisa smiled at her. She did understand what they meant, but didn't know why, so she wasn't going to stress over it.

"It's nothing Haruhi, just Shuu being weird." she said, earning a glare from his friend.

"Oh, so you mean like himself? Yeah, I would add a little more jerkiness, but it works." mused Karma, and this time it was his turn to be punched. "Hey!"

"You deserved it, jackass." and then the insults chain started. And just for everybody to know, yes, there were some violent behaviors in the middle of it.

"Mommy, they're being violent like Nagisa when she's angry." Tamaki whispered scared near Kyoya's ear, and the Host Club's vice-president rolled his eyes, still focused on his notebook.

He had yet to figure out why were Nagisa's school records sealed, as were Karma's. And now this Asano guy came into light. This was turning out to be even more interesting.

"There is nothing I can do about it, Daddy." he calmly said, gazing at Nagisa's friends with the corner of his eye before going back to his notebook.

Tamaki probably said something then, but Kyoya's attention was already somewhere else. Wasn't an Asano the owner of Kunugigaoka?

'_Interesting indeed._' Kyoya would definitely look into it the moment his hands were on his laptop again.

But for now, there was a more urgent matter. The twins were intently looking at Karma, trying to guess where they've met before. He was rich, or at least his family was. And his name did ring some bells...

_Holly shit_.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then. They had got down to the same conclusion, hadn't they?

'_We gotta ask him_.' Kaoru didn't say anything, but Hikaru understood. That didn't mean he liked the idea. '_Hikaru, he's Nagisa's friend..._' the older twin sighed, and Kaoru smiled victorious.

"Later." that was all what was spoken out loud, by Hikaru. It attracted the other's attention, but neither Hikaru nor Kaoru were about to mutter another word.

Tamaki was about to jump in, wanting to know what those 'shady twins' were up to now, but the buzzing sound of the speakers stopped him.

'_Attention. Attention. The tournament is about to start. Please take your sits. The matches' schedule is on the panel._' the message was repeated, and then everybody was on their way to find their places, except from Takashi, Mitsukuni and Nagisa.

"Hey, say hi to them for me, will ya'?" asked Nagisa to her two middle school friends, who nodded and left to find the E Class.

The three hosts walked towards the jury's table, where Yorihisa, Morinozuka Akira—whom Nagisa knew because of that time she went to Mori-senpai's house, and another man, probably part of one of the Haninozuka's minor branches, judging by his features.

Nagisa, who was already on her training gear, bowed respectfully at them, and the three acknowledged her, Yorihisa wearing a nice smile.

"I'm glad you are competing, Nagisa-san. I expect some interesting matches." he said, and Mitsukuni's eyebrow shot up. What was that? His father being nice to someone?

'_Guess Nagisa really has a gift with people..._'

"I hope you like what you see, Haninozuka-san." she said, before bowing again. "I have to go. See you guys soon!" the bluenette said her goodbyes, smiling at her two friends, and then headed over to the special quadrant that was left for the competitors to stretch and wait for their own matches.

Mitsukuni and Takashi sat at the table, looking at the dojo. It was full, just like it always was when the Haninozuka's were hosting a martial arts tournament. Despite that, both seniors were confident Nagisa would go far. She could even win, but she had to face Chika for that.

Well, they both had been dying to spar together, so this could be their chance to finally do so.

If only they knew what was coming, sparring would have been the last of their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaan! Did you like it?
> 
> This was supposed to be about the tournament itself, but I got a bit exited with all the preliminary, and here we are, cutting the chapter in half! 
> 
> Did you liked that Asano x Karma moment? I was missing them a lot, so I decided to bring them in. Next chapter I promise the whole 3-E to join!
> 
> Also, what do you think about that scene at the beginning? Will Nagisa finally ask Mitsukuni on a date? *insert epic voice* You'll see more about that soon.
> 
> That little thing with Kyoya and the twins will not be forgotten it either, even if maybe it'll take a while. I mean, it's not like Kyoya can find out about Nagisa's secret this early in the story, right? About the Hitachiin twins knowing Karma... well, that one will be revealed sooner. I think.
> 
> That's all for now. Stay safe wherever you are! Kudos!  
Patolemus.


End file.
